El implacable griego
by aleparedes
Summary: Por mucho que admirara su cuerpo, Darien creía que Serena no era más que una ambiciosa caza fortunas. Pero entonces descubrió algo que desmontó todas sus arrogantes teorías.
1. Argumento

El implacable griego

Autor: Sarah Morgan

**Protagonistas: **Darien y Serena de Naoko T.

_**Argumento:**_

_Bajo las órdenes de Darien Chiba, Serena no tuvo más remedio que hacerse pasar por su futura esposa. El poderoso magnate la bañaría de joyas y lencería fina… pero ella se lo pagaría en especie._

_Por mucho que admirara su cuerpo, Darien creía que Serena no era más que una ambiciosa caza fortunas. Pero entonces descubrió algo que desmontó todas sus arrogantes teorías: Serena había llegado virgen a su cama._

Una nueva historia chicas, otra de la clasificación "nada que ver con soldado de fortuna", pero bue… no me pude resistir. Los protagonistas originales son Chantal yAngelos Zouvelekis.

Este Darien es un arrogante, pero no hay duda de que en cuanto reconoce que se equivocó es capaz de idolatrar a Serena; ella con un pasado difícil va a tener que empezar a ver que somos más que lo que nos pasó en la vida.¡Espero que la disfruten!

Bendiciones, Ale


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su padre, Darien Chiba interrumpió la conversación que estaba manteniendo con el embajador griego en Francia y se giró hacia él.

—¿A quién has encontrado? —el hecho de que su padre hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de acudir aquella noche allí era una buena señal. Unos meses atrás era un hombre roto, reacio a salir de su aislada villa tras su segundo y doloroso divorcio en seis años.

—A la mujer perfecta para ti —su padre sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero se le formaron unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos cuando sonrió—. A veces me pregunto si de verdad eres mi hijo. Este lugar está lleno de mujeres hermosas, y ¿a qué te dedicas tú? A hablar con hombres aburridos vestidos de traje. ¿Qué hice mal contigo?

Al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del embajador, Darien se disculpó educadamente y se llevó a su padre a un aparte.

—Para mí, esta noche es un asunto de negocios. Celebro este baile todos los años. Su propósito es hacer que los ricos y famosos se desprendan de parte de su dinero.

—Negocios, negocios, negocios —visiblemente exasperado, su padre alzó las manos al cielo—. ¿Los negocios te dan calor por la noche? ¿Te hacen la cena? ¿Crían a tus hijos? Tú siempre estás con los negocios, Darien, ¡y ya eres millonario! ¡Tienes dinero de sobra! No necesitas más. ¡Lo que necesitas es una buena mujer!

Varias cabezas se giraron hacia ellos, pero Darien se limitó a reírse.

—Esta noche no estoy ganando dinero, lo estoy repartiendo. Y estás asustando a la gente. Compórtate. Además, no necesito que me busques una mujer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya has encontrado una por ti mismo? No, claro que no. Al menos, no la adecuada. Pierdes el tiempo con mujeres que no serían buenas esposas.

—Por eso las elijo —murmuró Darien, pero su padre frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—¡Ya sé a quién escoges! Lo sabe todo el mundo, Darien, porque sale en todas las revistas. Una semana es Savannah, la siguiente una tal Gisella... Ninguna te dura más de unas semanas, y siempre están muy, muy delgadas —con su fuerte acento griego marcando las palabras, Armando Chiba emitió un sonido de desesperación—. ¿Cómo vas a ser feliz con una mujer que no disfruta comiendo? Una mujer así, ¿cocinaría para ti? No. ¿Disfrutaría de la vida? No, por supuesto que no. Las mujeres que escoges tienen piernas y pelo y son como atletas en la cama, pero ¿se ocuparán de tus hijos? No.

—No necesito una mujer que cocine. Tengo personal para eso —Darien se preguntó por un instante si después de todo no habría sido un error invitar a su padre a aquel evento en particular—. Y no tengo hijos de los que deba ocuparse una mujer.

Su padre resopló exasperado.

—¡Ya sé que no tienes hijos, y yo quiero que los tengas! ¡Es a eso a lo que me refiero! Tienes treinta y cuatro años, ¿y cuántas veces te has casado? Ninguna. Yo tengo setenta y tres, y me he casado tres veces. Ya es hora de que empieces a alcanzarme, Darien. ¡Hazme abuelo!

—Setsuana ya te ha hecho abuelo dos veces.

—Eso es diferente. Ella es mi hija, y tú, mi hijo. Quiero estrechar entre mis brazos a los hijos de mi hijo.

—Me casaré cuando encuentre a la mujer adecuada, no antes.

Darien se llevó a su padre hacia la terraza que rodeaba la sala de baile y se contuvo para no recordarle que sus dos últimos intentos de matrimonio habían supuesto un desastre emocional y financiero. Él no pensaba cometer de ninguna manera el mismo error.

—¡No encontrarás a la mujer adecuada saliendo con las que no debes! ¿Y qué estamos haciendo en París? ¿Por qué no puedes celebrar este baile en Atenas? ¿Qué tiene de malo Atenas?

—El mundo no se limita sólo a Grecia —Darien contuvo un bostezo mientras la conversación se desviaba hacia otro tema típicamente familiar—. Mis negocios están por todo el globo terráqueo.

—¡Y nunca he comprendido por qué! ¿Tuve yo que salir de Grecia para conseguir mi primer millón? ¡No! —Armando miró hacia la sala de baile—. ¿Dónde se ha metido? Ya no la veo.

Darien alzó las cejas en gesto interrogante.

—¿A quién estás buscando?

—A la mujer con cuerpo de diosa. Era perfecta. Y ahora ha desaparecido. Era todo ojos y curvas y parecía muy dulce. Esa chica sí que será una buena madre. Me la imagino con tus hijos pequeños subidos al regazo mientras una _musaka_ se enfría en tu mesa.

Darien miró a su padre con ojos divertidos.

—Te sugiero que no le digas eso a ella. En estos tiempos es una herejía hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a una mujer. Todas tienen aspiraciones bastante distintas.

—Las mujeres que _tú_ escoges tienen otro tipo de aspiraciones —dijo su padre con voz fiera mientras buscaba por la habitación con la mirada—. Créeme, ésta estaba hecha para ser madre. Si a ti no te gusta, tal vez me interese a mí.

Darien dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cielos, otra vez no. ¿Es que su padre no aprendería nunca?

—Prométeme que esta vez sólo te acostarás con ella. ¡No te cases! —le advirtió agarrando un vaso de zumo de naranja de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y cambiándolo por la copa de champán que tenía su padre en la mano.

—Tú sólo piensas en la cama y en el sexo, pero yo tengo otro respeto por las mujeres.

—Necesitas desarrollar una manera más cínica de relacionarte con el sexo opuesto —le aconsejó su hijo—. ¿Qué respeto te demostró Tara cuando te dejó después de seis meses y se llevó dinero suficiente para el resto de su vida?

Los nudillos de su padre se pusieron blancos al apretar el vaso.

—Ambos cometimos un error.

¿Un error? Darien se mordió la lengua. Estaba convencido de que, en lo que a Tara se refería, aquel matrimonio había sido un rotundo éxito. Ahora era una mujer todavía joven y extremadamente rica.

Su padre se desinfló ante sus ojos, dejando expuesta su vulnerabilidad.

—Estaba muy confundida. No sabía lo que quería.

—Sabía perfectamente lo que quería —replicó Darien, debatiéndose entre la opción de hundir todavía más a su padre resaltando la despiadada eficacia de la campaña de Tara, o dejar el tema y arriesgarse a que, incluso después de dos divorcios semejantes, su confiado padre siguiera sin haber aprendido la lección que tenía que aprender.

Armando suspiró.

—Una relación debería estar basada en el amor y el cariño.

Darien se estremeció al escuchar aquella peligrosa y sentimental observación y se dijo que debía instruir a su equipo de seguridad para que revisaran a todas las mujeres que mostraran el más mínimo interés por su padre, para protegerlo de futuros ejemplares sin escrúpulos.

—¿Es que tus dos últimos matrimonios no te han enseñado nada sobre las mujeres?

—Sí. Me han enseñado que no te puedes fiar de las delgadas —Armando recuperó algo de ánimo—. Pasan demasiada hambre como para llevar la vida de una mujer normal. La próxima vez me casaré con una de tamaño adecuado.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos seis años, ¿todavía crees que el amor existe?

El rostro de su padre se descompuso.

—Estuve enamorado de tu madre durante cuarenta años. Por supuesto que creo que el amor existe.

Maldiciéndose por su falta de tacto, Darien le puso a su padre una mano en el hombro.

—Deberías intentar dejar de reemplazarla —le dijo con brusquedad—. Lo que ustedes tenían era algo poco común.

Tan poco común que Darien había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlo. Y no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con menos.

—Volveré a encontrarlo.

«Pero no sin antes arruinar a la familia con costosos acuerdos de divorcio», pensó su hijo.

—Quédate soltero —Darien se pasó la mano por la parte posterior del cuello con gesto frustrado—. Es menos complicado.

—No pienso quedarme solo. No es natural que el hombre esté solo. Y tú no deberías estarlo tampoco.

Viendo que su padre estaba a punto de lanzarle otro discurso sobre las virtudes de las mujeres con curvas, Darien decidió que la conversación había durado demasiado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy viendo a una mujer —no era una relación como la que su padre esperaba, pero eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera.

—¿Tiene la talla adecuada? —su padre torció el gesto.

—Tiene la talla perfecta —respondió Darien pensando en la actriz de Hollywood con la que había pasado dos noches extremadamente excitantes en la cama la semana anterior. ¿Volvería a verla? Probablemente. Tenía el cabello y las piernas que tenía que tener y desde luego, era una atleta en la cama. ¿Estaba interesado en casarse con ella? En absoluto. Se aburrirían el uno al otro en menos de un mes, por no hablar de la vida entera.

Pero los ojos de su padre reflejaban auténtica esperanza.

—¿Y cuándo voy a conocerla? Nunca me presentas a tus novias.

—Cuando una mujer sea importante para mí, la conocerás —aseguró Darien con dulzura—. Y ahora quiero presentarte a Nicole. Es mi directora de Relaciones Públicas aquí en París, y le encanta comer. Sé que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar.

Guió a su padre hacia la fiel Nicole, hizo las presentaciones necesarias y se giró de nuevo hacia la sala de baile. Entonces se quedó paralizado con la atención concentrada en la mujer que estaba justo delante de él.

Caminaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar, con un suave balanceo de caderas y una sonrisa apenas esbozada en los labios ligeramente pintados. Llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en lo alto y su vestido rojo brillante era como un océano de color deslumbrante en medio de tanto negro predecible y aburrido. Parecía un pájaro exótico volando entre una bandada de cuervos.

Olvidándose al instante de la actriz de Hollywood, Darien la observó durante un momento y luego sonrió él también lentamente. Su padre estaría satisfecho por partida doble, pensó mientras avanzaba decidido hacia aquella misteriosa mujer. En primer lugar, porque estaba a punto de dejar de pensar en los negocios y centrar sus atenciones en la búsqueda del placer, y en segundo lugar, porque la fuente de aquel placer tenía curvas, sin lugar a dudas. Y no era que él necesitara que cumpliera con las tareas domésticas que su padre había enumerado. No le interesaba una mujer que cocinara, limpiara o criara niños. A aquellas alturas de su vida, lo único que esperaba de una mujer era entretenimiento, y aquélla parecía creada exactamente para tal fin.

«Sonríe, avanza, sonríe, no sientas pánico». Era como estar otra vez en el patio del colegio, con los acosadores haciendo círculo como gladiadores mientras el malévolo grupo de chicas presionaba mirando con sádica fascinación.

El recuerdo era tan aterradoramente real, que se despertaron en ella sentimientos de humillación y terror, pillándola desprevenida. No importaba la cantidad de años que habían transcurrido, el pasado siempre estaba allí.

Hizo un esfuerzo por librarse de sus antiguas inseguridades. Era ridículo pensar en ello ahora, cuando aquella parte de su vida había terminado tanto tiempo atrás.

Aquel lugar no era el patio del colegio, y aunque tal vez los acosadores siguieran allí, ellos ya no podían verla a ella. Su disfraz era perfecto.

¿O no?

No tendría que haberse vestido de rojo. El rojo la hacía sobresalir como un trozo de beicon. Y si no comía algo enseguida, se iba a desmayar. ¿Es que en aquellos bailes nadie comía? Con razón estaban tan delgados.

Deseando no haberse puesto a prueba de aquel modo, Serena trató de cruzar con naturalidad la sala. «La confianza lo es todo», se recordó a sí misma. «La barbilla alta, y la mirada también. El rojo está bien. Sólo es gente. No dejes que te intimiden. No saben nada de ti. Por fuera pareces básicamente uno de ellos, y no pueden ver quién eres por dentro».

Para distraerse, Serena utilizó su habitual juego de fantasía, el que se había inventado para sobrevivir en el ambiente sin ley ni compasión en el que vivía de niña. Su vida había seguido el mismo patrón. Un nuevo patio de juegos, una nueva tanda de mentiras. Una nueva capa de protección.

¿Quién iba a ser aquella noche?

¿Una heredera, tal vez? ¿O posiblemente una actriz? ¿Quizá una modelo?

No, una modelo no. No sería capaz nunca de convencer a nadie de que era modelo. No era lo suficientemente alta ni delgada. Se detuvo a considerar sus opciones. Nada demasiado complicado, aunque no temía que la descubrieran, porque nunca volvería a ver a aquellas personas. Sólo por esa noche, podía ser quien quisiera ser. ¿Una italiana arruinada con un montón de títulos y sin dinero?

No. Aquél era un baile solidario. No serviría admitir que no tenía dinero.

Sería mejor una heredera. Una heredera que deseaba mantenerse de incógnito para evitar a los caza fortunas.

Sí, ésa estaba bien. La excusa para no gastarse un dinero que no tenía podía ser que no quería atraer la atención sobre su persona.

El salón de baile era increíble. Tenía los techos muy altos y estaba lleno de resplandecientes candelabros. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse mirando las pinturas ni las estatuas y adoptar una expresión de natural indiferencia, como si aquél fuera su mundo y semejante exhibición de arte y cultura la rodeara a diario.

—¿Champán? —oyó la pregunta a su espalda, y se giró rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos para encontrarse con un hombre tan espantosamente guapo que todas las mujeres de la sala lo estaban mirando con deseo.

Le temblaron las piernas.

La primera palabra que le vino a la mente fue «arrogante». La segunda, «arrollador».

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con fuerza mientras la observaba con perturbador interés y le tendía una copa. ¿Qué tenían las chaquetas de los trajes de noche, pensó, que convertían a los hombres en dioses? Aunque aquel hombre no necesitaba la ayuda de ropa buena para destacar. Habría tenido buen aspecto con cualquier cosa, o con nada. También era la clase de hombre que no la habría mirado dos veces en circunstancias normales.

Una súbita explosión de calor sensual se apoderó de su cuerpo, deslizándose desde la pelvis a los muslos. Él no la había tocado. Ni siquiera le había estrechado la mano. Y sin embargo...

«Peligroso» fue la palabra que finalmente la llevó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Creí que conocía a todos los invitados de la lista, pero está claro que me equivoqué —el hombre hablaba con una confianza en sí mismo que era la herencia natural de los ricos y poderosos. Tenía la voz seductora y suave, y alzó una de sus oscuras cejas en espera de que ella se presentara.

Serena estaba todavía tratando de comprender la reacción de su cuerpo, e ignoró la pregunta que le hacían sus ojos. No estaba por la labor de presentarse, principalmente porque no estaba en la lista de invitados. Era poco probable que alguien la invitara a un evento de aquellas características.

Lo observó durante un instante, examinando la perfección de su estructura ósea y la indolente burla de sus ojos. La estaba mirando como miraba un hombre a una mujer a la que quisiera llevarse a la cama, y durante un instante, Serena se olvidó de respirar.

«Definitivamente peligroso».

La química que había entre ellos era tan intensa y tan inexplicable que se sentía sofocada y caliente.

El sentido común le decía que aquél era el momento de soltar una excusa elegante y seguir avanzando. No podía permitirse coquetear con nadie, porque eso atraería la atención sobre ella.

—Sin duda eres un hombre al que le gusta tener el control de su hábitat.

—¿Lo soy?

—Si esperas conocer a todos los invitados de la lista, entonces sí. Eso sugiere una necesidad de ejercer el control, ¿no crees?

—O tal vez sólo sea selectivo respecto a la gente con la que quiero pasar mi tiempo.

—Lo que significa que prefieres lo predecible a lo posible. Conocer a todo el mundo limita las posibilidades de sorprenderse.

Los ojos oscuros de Darien brillaron apreciando lo que veía y escuchaba.

—No soy fácil de sorprender. Según mi experiencia, lo posible se convierte casi siempre en lo probable. La gente es predecible hasta el aburrimiento —su boca formaba una curva sensual, y Serena supo, sencillamente, lo supo, que aquel hombre sabría todo lo que había que saber sobre cómo besar a una mujer.

Durante un instante, la imagen de su hermosa y oscura cabeza inclinándose sobre ella le resultó tan real que no fue capaz de responder. Los ojos de aquel hombre se dirigieron hacia su boca, como si estuviera imaginando una fantasía similar.

—¿Cómo? ¿No me lo discutes? ¿No quieres demostrar que estoy equivocado? —Darien deslizó la mirada por el escote curvilíneo de su vestido y la dejó un instante detenida en su estrecha cintura—. Dime algo de ti que pueda sorprenderme.

Todo lo relacionado con ella le sorprendería.

Su pasado. Su verdadera identidad. El hecho de que no fuera quien se suponía que era.

—Estoy muerta de hambre —dijo con sinceridad, y él se rió con ganas.

El sonido hizo que varias cabezas se giraran en su dirección, pero a él no pareció importarle.

—¿Eso es lo más sorprendente de ti?

Serena miró a su alrededor y descansó la mirada sobre la imposible delgadez de la mujer que tenía más cerca.

—Admitir que te gusta la comida con este tipo de gente sorprende mucho.

—Si tienes hambre, entonces debes comer —Darien levantó una mano para atraer la atención de un camarero con la natural seguridad en sí mismo de alguien acostumbrado a estar al mando. Serena lo observó con envidia, deseando poseer aunque fuera una fracción de su desenvoltura.

—Creí que los canapés eran de mentira.

—¿Pensabas que su propósito era poner a prueba el control de los invitados?

—Si es así, entonces creo que voy a suspender ese examen —sonriendo al camarero, Serena le dio el vaso vacío y amontonó varios canapés en la servilleta, resistiendo la tentación de agarrar la bandeja entera y vaciar su contenido en el bolso para más tarde—. Gracias. Tienen un aspecto delicioso —el camarero hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—Y dime, ¿por qué tienes tanta hambre? —El hombre le miró el cabello—. ¿No has comido en todo el día porque has estado en la peluquería?

No había comido en todo el día porque había hecho doble turno sirviendo comida a otras personas. Y porque no tenía sentido gastarse el dinero en comida cuando iba a haber un cóctel gratis.

—Algo así —deslizándose un trocito de pastel caliente en la boca, Serena hizo un esfuerzo por no gemir de placer cuando la textura y el sabor le hicieron explosión en el paladar—. Están deliciosos. ¿No quieres probar uno?

Él hombre tenía los ojos clavados en sus labios, y aquella conexión tan simple bastó para encenderle a Serena un fuego alrededor de la pelvis. Estaban en un salón de baile lleno de gente. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si se encontraran los dos solos?

Sonrojándose, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba en serio, pero muy en serio, marcharse de allí. Pero en aquel momento, el hombre le agarró un canapé de la servilleta y el gesto le resultó extrañamente íntimo. Serena se estaba preguntando cómo comer podía llegar a resultar tan íntimo cuando él le sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan irresistiblemente sexy que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír a su vez.

—Tienes razón, están deliciosos —el hombre alzó una mano y le quitó suavemente una miga de la comisura de los labios—. Hasta el momento, lo único que sé de ti es que te gusta comer y que no te pasas la vida obsesionada por tu figura. ¿Vas a darme más pistas?

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría que te presentaras.

Ella sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—Si yo te digo mi nombre, tú tendrás que decirme el tuyo, y es mucho más divertido si seguimos siendo dos extraños.

El guardó silencio durante un instante.

—¿No sabes quién soy?

La gente había empezado a mirarlos abiertamente, y Serena sintió una punzada de pánico. ¿Podrían ver algo a través del vestido rojo y el maquillaje? Sentía como si llevara la palabra «impostora» escrita en la frente con letras mayúsculas. Con mano temblorosa, dio otro sorbo a su champán.

—Ya estás otra vez encasillando. Está claro que ves a las mujeres como una masa homogénea, todas con las mismas características.

—La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco forman parte de esa masa homogénea —aseguró él con sarcasmo, y por un instante, Serena olvidó que había gente mirándolos y lo observó con curiosidad, preguntándose qué le habría sucedido en la vida para soltar semejante comentario.

Era guapo, sí, pero también había en él una cierta dureza. Una cascara protectora que no parecía de fácil acceso. Tal vez la había reconocido porque ella había desarrollado una cascara parecida.

—Quizá te muevas en los círculos equivocados. O quizá tengas algo que atrae a un tipo de mujer en particular.

—Puede que se trate de mi cartera —tenía una sonrisa insoportablemente sexy, y Serena estaba cautivada por el inesperado toque de humor que brillaba bajo su sofisticado exterior.

De hecho, estaba disfrutando tanto de aquella conversación que no quería ver el momento de ponerle fin, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Hablar con él le había devuelto la confianza en sí misma que necesitaba. La hacía sentirse bella, y la atracción que había entre ellos era algo que no había experimentado nunca antes.

—Entonces supongo que es por eso por lo que nos mira todo el mundo —dijo a la ligera—. Se están preguntando cuándo voy a echarte la mano al bolsillo para robarte.

Sin previo aviso, él alzó la mano y se la pasó lentamente por la curva de la mandíbula con expresión pensativa.

—Los hombres te miran porque eres la mujer más hermosa de toda la sala.

Aquel inesperado cumplido la dejó sin respiración.

—¿De veras? —Serena hizo un esfuerzo por mantener un tono ligero—. Entonces, ¿por qué no están haciendo cola para sacarme a bailar?

—Porque estás conmigo —lo dijo con naturalidad, pero su tono encerraba una nota de acero que dejaba fuera cualquier intento de competición.

«Posesivo», pensó para sus adentros tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en el escalofrío de emoción que le recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

Era el hombre más seguro de sí mismo que había conocido en su vida, y quedaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Estaba jugando con fuego coqueteando así, sabía que debía marcharse de allí antes de que la situación se complicara más.

Antes de que sus mentiras le explotaran en la cara.

Pero Serena no podía moverse. Se sentía más viva que nunca.

—Eso no explica por qué me miran las mujeres.

El brillo de los ojos del desconocido sugería que aquella observación le resultaba ridículamente ingenua.

—Las mujeres te miran porque temen por sus hombres. Eres una seria competidora. Y están intentando averiguar qué diseñador es el responsable de tu maravilloso vestido.

—Este vestido es único, diseñado especialmente para mí —aseguró sin mentir—. Y tengo la sensación de que las mujeres me miran porque estoy hablando contigo.

Y no podía culparlas por ello. Aquel hombre incitaría a los celos donde quiera que fuese.

Cortaba la respiración de lo guapo que era, y Serena se preguntó fugazmente por su nacionalidad. No era francés y no parecía ingles. Y su inglés era perfecto, producto de una educación de primera clase. Ante aquella inquietante idea, sus inseguridades volvieron a cobrar vida y se tuvo que recordar que, al menos en aquellos momentos, aquel hombre estaba con ella.

Sí, estaban rodeados de mujeres delgadas como palos y modelos impresionantes. Pero era a ella a quien sonreía. Y Serena no se esforzó siquiera en disimular el pequeño destello de triunfo que acompañó a aquella certeza.

Tal vez sí había valido la pena ir, después de todo, aunque sólo fuera para vivir aquel momento perfecto.

En una sala abarrotada con la flor y nata de la sociedad, la había escogido a ella.

Sabiendo eso, ¿no iba siendo hora de que dejara sus inseguridades en el pasado.

—No me están mirando a mí —el hombre dejó caer la mano a un lado. En sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo cínico—. Y si me están mirando, no es a mí a quien ven. Están comprobando el tamaño de mi cartera.

Serena se rió, y se contuvo para no señalar que aunque no hubiera tenido un céntimo, las mujeres seguirían mirándolo.

—Si eres tan rico que las mujeres no pueden ver más allá de tu cartera, entonces hay una solución clara —con los ojos brillantes, Serena se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído—. Regala todo tu dinero.

Él giró levemente la cabeza, de modo que sus labios casi le rozaron la mejilla.

—¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

Olía de maravilla, pensó Serena mareada colocando una mano en su hombro para estabilizarse.

—Eso haría que las mujeres dejaran de encasillarte como un hombre rico y disponible.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy disponible?

Sintiéndose completamente perdida, Serena dio un paso atrás mientras decidía con pesar que ya había llegado el momento de terminar con aquella conversación y con aquel hombre.

—Porque si no lo fueras, alguna mujer celosa me habría clavado ya un cuchillo en la espalda.

Darien deslizó la mirada hacia su boca:

—Entonces, ¿me aconsejas que me desprenda de mi dinero?

—Absolutamente. Sólo así podrás estar seguro de las motivaciones de una mujer.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar las seductoras y poderosas notas de un tango, y Serena cerró los ojos durante un instante, deseando que no hubieran escogido justo aquel momento para tocar esa pieza.

Le recordaba a Buenos Aires.

Había pasado dos meses viajando por Argentina, y le encantaba la música de América del Sur.

El ritmo le resultaba tan familiar que su cuerpo se movió instintivamente, y un instante después alguien le quitó la copa de la mano y sintió que su misterioso compañero le deslizaba una mano por la espalda y la atraía hacia sí. Tanto que si el baile no hubiera sido un tango, habrían llamado la atención.

-¿Qué haces? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Bailar. Contigo.

—No me lo has pedido.

—Nunca hago una pregunta cuando ya conozco la respuesta. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Arrógante—murmuró ella, y Darien sonrió lentamente.

—Seguro de mí mismo.

—Demasiado confiado —riéndose, Serena ladeó la cabeza y lo miró—. Podría haberte dicho que no —sentía el calor de su mano en la piel desnuda de la base de la columna vertebral, y aquel contacto le produjo espirales de calor por todo el cuerpo.

—No me habrías dicho que no.

Y tenía toda la razón. No habría sido capaz de decirle que no a aquel hombre.

Aquella música estremecedora y sensual los rodeó y Serena fue consciente del poder y la fuerza de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

Darien entrelazó la mano con la suya y la atrajo todavía más hacia sí, hasta que Serena sintió que no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no lo estuviera rozando. Era tan consciente de su contacto que no podía respirar. Se sentía sofocada y seducida al mismo tiempo, intoxicada y drogada por la poderosa química que había surgido entre ellos desde el momento en que se encontraron.

Lo que estaban haciendo ya no era bailar. Era... ¿una exploración sexual?

El cuerpo de Serena se deslizó por el suyo, su pierna siguió la de él y Darien le puso las manos en las caderas. Se movía con una confianza y una sensualidad innatas que no dejaba lugar a dudas: Aquel hombre era un amante extraordinario. Para alguna mujer afortunada. Una mujer que nunca sería como ella.

Pero por el momento, sólo por el momento, era suyo. Y pensaba aprovechar el momento al máximo.

Bailaron pegados, mirándose a los ojos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. El calor y su química convirtieron su baile en algo parecido a un ritual de apareamiento.

Serena dejó de percibir al resto de las personas de la pista de baile, y de pronto sólo estaban ellos dos, sus cuerpos se movían juntos en perfecto entendimiento mientras ejecutaban algo más profundo y complejo que unos pasos de baile. Era algo erótico, pasional y profundamente íntimo.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así al lado de un hombre al que nunca había visto y al que no volvería a ver?

Tal vez aquélla fuera la razón, pensó gimiendo ligeramente mientras se movía. Como no iba a volver a verlo nunca, podía dejarse ir y divertirse.

Por una noche, sería la compañera de baile de aquel hombre. Y bailar con él era vergonzoso, pecaminoso y no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Su cuerpo y su mente se trasladaron a otro lugar completamente distinto, y cuando la música cambió finalmente de ritmo, Serena tardó unos instantes en regresar a la realidad. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un instante interminable, y luego él la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos oscuros cuando la miró.

—Voy a buscar algo de beber —su tono era claramente más frío de lo que había sido cuando bailaron.

Se marchó de allí, y Serena parpadeó varias veces, desorientada por aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Un instante antes estaban en otro mundo, los dos solos, y ahora...

Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire para tratar de asentar la reacción de su cuerpo. Parecía enfadado. Pero... ¿por qué había de estarlo? Era él quien había decidido bailar con ella, y no al revés. Y no le había pisado ni nada por el estilo. Estaba preguntándose qué podría haber provocado semejante cambio de actitud cuando se le acercó una mujer.

—Soy Esmeralda Killington-Forbes —hablaba con el inglés cadencioso de la clase alta, y la sonrisa de sus labios no le llegaba a los ojos—. Me resultas familiar, ¿nos conocemos?

Oh, sí, claro que se conocían.

A Serena comenzaron a temblarle las piernas al ver que se le caía el disfraz. Se sentía desnuda y expuesta, su pasado ya no estaba bien oculto, sino que se alzaba como un demonio maligno. Iba a morirse de vergüenza y de humillación, allí mismo, en aquel lugar, y...

—No habla mucho inglés, Esmeralda. Le he dicho que se quedara conmigo y no diera vueltas por ahí, pero nos hemos perdido —aquel acento fuerte provenía directamente de su espalda, y Serena se giró y se encontró con un hombre al lado.

Tendría unos setenta años, pero seguía siendo ridículamente guapo, y tenía una mirada amable y sonriente. Le dijo algo en un idioma que no entendió y luego le agarró una de sus frías manos entre las suyas para colocársela firmemente en el brazo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirle, Esmeralda? —sus ojos perdieron algo de su calor cuando miraron a su acosadora—. Puedo intentar traducírselo, si quieres.

La mujer apretó ligeramente los labios.

—No parecía tener ningún problema para comunicarse con Darien.

El hombre sonrió.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, utilizan un medio de comunicación completamente distinto.

Los celos brillaron en los ojos de la otra mujer cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Serena.

—Bien, te deseo suerte en tu relación. Tal vez tu incapacidad de comunicación sea un punto a tu favor, porque de todas maneras, Darien nunca espera que sus mujeres hablen.

Todavía paralizada por el horror de que Esmeralda la hubiera reconocido, Serena observó aliviada que la otra mujer se marchaba, al parecer sin poder recordar su nombre ni de qué la conocía exactamente.

—Estás temblando —la voz del hombre era muy dulce, y Serena se colgó de su brazo tratando de recuperarse. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su compañero de baile no escogiera aquel momento para reaparecer, hizo varias respiraciones.

—¿Cree... podría quedarse aquí conmigo un minuto? —Le falló la voz—. No quiero quedarme sola justo ahora.

—No estás sola —la mano del anciano cubrió la suya, y ella sintió que su calor le calentaba el frío de los huesos.

—Gracias —susurró Serena. Estaba tan agradecida por su intervención que estuvo a punto de abrazarlo—. No sé por qué lo ha hecho, pero nunca lo olvidaré. Ha sido increíblemente amable. ¿Cómo sabía que necesitaba que me rescataran?

—Cuando esa mujer se acercó a ti, te pusiste blanca. Pensé que ibas a desmayarte. No te cae bien, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo...

—No te sientas avergonzada. A mí tampoco me cae bien —aseguró el hombre con firmeza—. Nunca he podido soportarla. Me pregunto por qué la han invitado.

Serena recordó el espanto de sus días de colegio.

—Su padre es muy rico.

—¿De veras? Pues está claro que no se ha gastado el dinero dando de comer a su familia —el anciano emitió un sonido de desagrado—. Al mirarla, uno pensaría que ha pasado hambre desde que nació.

A pesar de su inseguridad, Serena no pudo evitar reírse. El anciano no sólo era amable, sino también divertido. Lo miró con curiosidad, pensando que le recordaba a alguien.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Serena hizo amago de marcharse, pero él la sujetó del brazo.

—Si te marchas, entonces pensarán que han ganado —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose cómo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Todo el mundo me está mirando...

—Entonces, sonríe —le ordenó el anciano con calma—. Levanta la barbilla y sonríe. Tienes tanto derecho a estar aquí como ellos —sin darle opción a discutir, la guió hacia dos sillas vacías—. Siéntate aquí un momento y hazle compañía a este viejo solitario. Odio estas cosas. Siempre me siento fuera de lugar.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Parece tan seguro de sí mismo como todos aquí.

—Pero las apariencias engañan, ¿verdad? —su amable comentario le hizo saber a Serena que estaba al tanto de lo incómoda e insegura que se sentía.

Su inusual perspicacia debería haber preocupado a Serena, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que sentía era una profunda gratitud. No sólo la había rescatado de una situación potencialmente embarazosa, sino que además ahora fingía que sus miedos e inseguridades no tenían nada de extraordinario.

—¿Por qué está siendo tan amable conmigo?

—No soy amable. Odio estos eventos. No puedes culparme por entretenerme con la mujer más guapa de la sala.

Serena deseó que le dejaran de temblar las manos.

—Si los odia, ¿por qué ha venido?

—Para complacer a mi hijo. Está preocupado porque últimamente no salgo mucho.

—En ese caso, no querrá verle perdiendo el tiempo conmigo —y ella debería marcharse. Antes de que Esmeralda recordara quién era.

—Ese baile... —el anciano miró hacia ella entornando los ojos con picardía—, era como estar viendo a una sola persona. El ritmo era perfecto, la química que había entre ustedes... sólo los amantes pueden bailar así un tango argentino.

¿Amantes?

Serena abrió la boca para decirle que ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro, pero decidió que sería embarazoso admitir que había bailado así con un perfecto desconocido.

¿Cómo le había llamado el anciano? ¿Darien?

Así que en algo no se había equivocado: definitivamente, no era inglés. ¿Qué se sentiría al ser amada por un hombre así?

—E incluso ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en él, ¿verdad?

El anciano parecía complacido.

—Comparten algo profundo. A él le importas. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. El modo en que te miraba. El modo en que tú lo mirabas a él. La manera en la que se movían juntos, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala. El cuerpo dice más cosas que las palabras. Al verlos he sabido que su relación es seria.

Su observación la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Bueno, no exactamente...

—No tienes que tener secretos conmigo. Podría ser tu padre por mi edad, pero eso no significa que haya olvidado lo que es estar enamorado. Quiero saber cómo te sentiste la primera vez que lo viste. ¡Cuéntamelo!

Serena vaciló y luego sonrió, atraída por la amabilidad de sus ojos. Aquello era extraño, pensó. No hacía amigos con facilidad, y sin embargo, tras pasar sólo cinco minutos en su compañía, habría dado la vida por aquel hombre.

—Pensé que era impresionante —dijo con sinceridad—. Encantador, inteligente y, sorprendentemente, se podía hablar fácilmente con él.

—¿Y sexy?

—Oh, sí. Mucho —Serena bajó la voz, temerosa de que la gente que había alrededor pudiera oírlos—. Nunca me he sentido tan atraída por nadie en toda mi vida.

El anciano asintió satisfecho.

—Lo sabía. Y estás loca por él, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —Serena se encogió de hombros con impotencia—. Sí. Pero no nos conocemos precisamente desde hace...

—¡O está bien o está mal! Esos compromisos tan largos... no tiene sentido. Si un hombre y una mujer están bien juntos, lo están desde el principio, no después de seis meses ni de seis años.

Algo perturbada por el comentario, Serena lo pensó durante un instante. ¿Bien juntos? Difícilmente. Si el hombre era tan rico como ella sospechaba, entonces no podía pensar en dos personas que pegaran menos. Serena nunca se sentiría cómoda en su mundo. Y él no la querría en el suyo. Si sabía quién era, se uniría a la gente que miraba en el patio del colegio.

Rechazando aquel pensamiento, miró al hombre que tenía al lado. Le recordaba muchísimo a alguien.

—Entonces, ya que es usted un experto en lenguaje corporal, ¿puede decirme por qué parecía tan enfadado? —Serena se preguntó por qué le estaría haciendo semejante pregunta a un perfecto desconocido. Pero no le parecía un extraño, y hablar con él le resultaba lo más natural del mundo.

—Eso es muy fácil de contestar. A ningún hombre le gusta admitir que se ha enamorado total y completamente de una mujer. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a mi mujer. Luché durante semanas. Amar a una mujer hace vulnerable a un hombre, y a los hombres fuertes no les gusta ser vulnerables. Yo me resistí a ella.

—¿Y qué hizo su mujer para ganar?

—Hizo lo que hacen siempre las mujeres cuando quieren algo. Hablan, hablan y hablan hasta que la resistencia del hombre acaba en el suelo.

Serena se rió.

—¿Siguen ustedes juntos?

—Tuvimos cuarenta años —la sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció—. Murió hace quince años, y nunca he conocido a nadie que le llegue a los tobillos. Pero no he dejado de intentarlo. Y todavía recuerdo lo que se siente al deslizarse por una pista de baile.

Conmovida por la emoción de su voz, Serena se puso de pie siguiendo un impulso y estiró las manos.

—Demuéstremelo —ladeó la cabeza y escuchó la música—. Es un vals. ¿Sabe bailar el vals?

El anciano se rió encantado.

—¿Quieres que baile un vals contigo?

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Tengo setenta y tres años.

—No hay otro hombre en la sala con el que preferiría bailar.

—Entonces eres una mujer valiente, porque Darien es extremadamente posesivo. No le hará ninguna gracia verte conmigo en la pista de baile. Pero ahora veo por qué tú has triunfado donde tantas otras han fracasado. Estoy seguro de que es esa maravillosa alegría tuya lo que te hace diferente a todas las demás.

—¿A todas las demás? —Serena frunció el ceño—. ¿Quiénes son todas las demás?

—Todas las demás mujeres que han aspirado a estar donde tú estás esta noche. A su lado. En su corazón —los ojos del anciano se empañaron y Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Lo conoce usted bien? No mencionó que lo conociera tanto.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no hubieras hablado con tanta libertad, y eso habría sido una lástima. Ha sido una conversación de lo más clarificadora.

El anciano seguía sonriendo todavía, y en aquel momento, Serena vio que su compañero de baile se acercaba. Su bello rostro tenía una expresión sombría y amenazadora.

Se detuvo delante de ella con sus hombros anchos y poderosos. Un ceño adusto se reflejó en sus cejas oscuras cuando los vio agarrados de la mano.

Serena retiró al instante las manos y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Por qué la miraba de aquel modo? El hombre con el que estaba sentada era claramente un señor maduro. ¿Qué razón podría haber para aquella furia que brillaba en los ojos de su guapísimo compañero de baile?

No era posible que estuviera celoso. Eso resultaría demasiado ridículo.

Serena no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a quedarse sentada aguantando la respiración, esperando a que él hablara.

Una expresión de profunda desaprobación se asentó en su rostro mientras miraba a los dos y finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, estiró los hombros y habló.

—Veo que ya has conocido a mi padre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Serena sirvió al grupo de turistas que estaban sentados a la mesa y luego se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la mesa de al lado, mirando fijamente una taza de café vacía.

No importaba el tiempo que hubiera transcurrido, todavía se sentía fatal, espantosamente avergonzada. Y triste. Muy, muy triste. Como si hubiera perdido algo especial que nunca podría recuperar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el baile. Dos semanas desde que se coló en el evento social más prestigioso del año.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo y seguir adelante?

¿Por qué no podía olvidarle a él?

Sin pensar, deslizó la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y tocó el trozo de periódico desgarrado que llevaba consigo desde hacía dos semanas. Había tocado y mirado la foto tantas veces que estaba arrugada y a punto de romperse. Ahora deseaba haber comprado cien copias del periódico y haberlas guardado, para que cuando fuera viejecita pudiera recordar aquella noche perfecta.

Aquel hombre perfecto.

El recuerdo de aquel baile todavía la hacía estremecerse. La química que había surgido entre ellos había sido la experiencia más asombrosa y excitante de su vida. Incluso ahora, cuando recordaba la seductora e intoxicante sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, le subía el ritmo cardíaco.

Pero no había sido sólo la química lo que la retuvo a su lado mucho tiempo después del momento en el que debía haber escapado. Le había caído bien. Le habían gustado sus agudas observaciones, su inteligencia y su mordaz sentido del humor.

Darien Chiba.

Gracias al artículo que tenía en el bolsillo, ahora sabía exactamente quién era.

Multimillonario y filántropo. Multimillonario y filántropo griego. Griego, por supuesto. Las pistas habían estado allí todo el tiempo. Tenía el cabello negro y brillante como las aceitunas, y su piel bronceada hablaba de una vida vivida bajo el cálido sol del Mediterráneo.

Se había enamorado de un multimillonario griego conocido tanto por su soltería como por su increíble éxito en los negocios. Y para ella, el cuento de hadas acababa allí... Porque no podía haber escogido un hombre menos conveniente ni adrede.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó rápidamente. Pensó que aquello era una ironía. Cualquier otra mujer habría considerado a Darien Chiba el hombre más adecuado del planeta. Cualquier otra mujer habría sabido al instante quién era.

Pero ella no. No tenía ni la más remota idea. Si la hubiera tenido, tal vez se hubiera marchado antes. Y hubiera buscado un hombre distinto del que enamorarse.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente. ¡Nadie se enamoraba con tanta facilidad! Eso nunca pasaba. Lo que ella sentía no era amor. Era sólo... sólo...

Se pasó la mano por la cara para intentar recomponerse. Lo cierto era que no terminaba de comprender lo que sentía, pero ojalá dejara de sentirlo, porque estaba acabando con ella. Y en cualquier caso, lo que sintiera por él resultaba irrelevante, porque Darien había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de ella. Estaba muy, muy enfadado.

De alguna manera, no sabía cómo, estaba claro que había descubierto que no la habían invitado al baile. Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de aliviar aquel vergonzoso recuerdo. Recordar su tono de voz duro y helado provocaba que le dieran ganas de desaparecer bajo tierra. ¿Qué la había llamado? Codiciosa, sin escrúpulos y mentirosa. Y tal vez se lo mereciera. Después de todo, había sido deshonesto utilizar una entrada que no era suya.

Llamarla codiciosa y sin escrúpulos había estado un poco fuera de lugar, pero, dado el escandaloso precio de las entradas, entendía lo que debió de pensar de ella.

Y para empeorar las cosas, llegó ese momento en el que el padre de Darien expresó su felicidad porque su hijo tuviera por fin una relación de amor.

Al recordar la mirada de furiosa incredulidad que había transformado las hermosas facciones de Darien en un gesto intimidatorio, Serena se hundió más en el asiento.

Aquél había sido el mayor error de todos, contarle sus sueños y sus fantasías al anciano que la había ayudado tanto. Pero lo había adorado nada más verlo, y él había sido de lo más amable con ella, tan cercano y simpático... Casi como una figura paterna, aunque ella no sabía cómo era un padre. En lo que a ella se refería, se trataba de una especie extinta.

Tal vez por eso se había sentido atraída hacia él. El padre de Darien. Serena gimió. De todos los hombres que había en la sala, ¿por qué había tenido que escogerlo a él para que escuchara sus fantasías?

Diciéndose con firmeza que aquello formaba parte del pasado, que tenía que olvidarlo, Serena estiró los hombros y trató de pensar en el futuro con optimismo.

Estaba claro que no podía quedarse en París. Necesitaba viajar a algún lugar remoto. Un lugar donde no tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de cruzarse con ningún griego enfurecido. ¿El Amazonas, tal vez? ¿O quizás el Himalaya? Ni siquiera un hombre con un negocio tan globalizado tendría oficina en Nepal, ¿verdad?

Serena se quedó sentada un instante más, tratando de recuperar algo de entusiasmo para dar el siguiente paso.

Resultaba excitante ser capaz de viajar a cualquier parte y ser cualquier persona. Tenía suerte de ser libre de tomar las decisiones que quería tomar. ¿Cuántas personas no tenían ni una sola atadura? La mayoría de la gente poseía trabajos que restringían sus movimientos, o familias en las que pensar. Ella no tenía nada de eso.

No tenía familia a la que rendirle cuentas. A nadie le importaba lo que hiciera. Al día siguiente podía cambiar de continente sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie, y podía ser cualquier persona que deseara ser. Serena esperó a escuchar el habitual zumbido de emoción que surgía ante la posibilidad de volver a reinventarse una vez más, pero no ocurrió nada. En lugar de excitación por la aventura, estaba hundida.

Sentía como si hubiera perdido algo, y no entendía por qué tenía que sentirse así.

¿Qué había perdido?

—¡Serena! —La voz del dueño del café atravesó aquellos vergonzosos recuerdos como un cuchillo afilado—. ¡No te pago para que descanses! Tenemos clientes. Así que ponte de pie y atiéndelos. Es la última advertencia que te hago.

Serena se puso de pie y se dio cuenta con vergüenza de que se había sentado a la mesa que se suponía que tenía que limpiar.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas, recogió rápidamente la taza sucia y los dos vasos vacíos y corrió a la cocina.

—Más trabajo y menos ensoñaciones o me buscaré otra camarera —el francés bajito y regordete le dirigió una sonrisa desagradable mientras miraba abiertamente el perfil de sus pechos bajo la blusa blanca—. A menos que quieras presentarte candidata a otro puesto...

Serena alzó los ojos hacia los suyos. Aquel comentario le provocó una respuesta tan violenta que ella misma se asombró. Tardó un instante en poder hablar.

—Búsquese otra camarera —dijo con brusquedad—. Yo me despido.

Y para reforzar su decisión, se quitó el ridículo delantal que se veía obligada a llevar sobre la camisa blanca y la falda negra. El dueño del café pensaba que eso atraía a los clientes. Y así era. Pero se trataba del tipo de clientes que Serena hubiera querido evitar. Arrugó el delantal con odio y se lo aplastó en las manos, sin molestarse siquiera en pedirle el dinero que le debía.

El dinero no le importaba.

Lo único que quería era largarse de allí. Lo cierto era que Serena, la camarera, era un papel que nunca le había funcionado bien. Ni tampoco Serena la sirvienta ni Serena la cantinera.

Se sintió presionada por la oscuridad de su pasado, y corrió hacia la puerta. Necesitaba desesperadamente estar fuera y sentir el calor del sol de París.

El dueño del café le estaba soltando una perorata en francés fluido, pero Serena le ignoró y corrió literalmente hacia fuera. Se mudaría. Viajaría a algún lugar exótico donde no conociera a nadie.

Tal vez Egipto. Podría ver las pirámides y nadar en el mar Rojo...

Tranquilizándose un tanto, dejó atrás el café sin volver la mirada y comenzó a caminar por el ancho bulevar que desembocaba en la Torre Eiffel. Los árboles estaban cargados de hojas, y las fuentes echaban burbujas y espuma cuyo frescor aliviaba el aire cálido.

Era la hora de comer, y los turistas se mezclaban con las elegantes madres parisinas que habían sacado a pasear a sus bebés. Una niña rubia se tropezó y cayó al suelo, y su madre acudió al instante a su lado para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Serena las observó un instante, y luego inclinó la cabeza y apretó el paso, ignorando la punzada de envidia que la destrozó por dentro.

Tenía veinticuatro años, era demasiado mayor para envidiarle a una niña su madre.

Caminó más deprisa todavía, esquivando a un grupo de adolescentes que daba vueltas en círculos con sus patines. Se reían unos de otros, y su natural camaradería la hizo sentirse todavía más melancólica.

Ninguno de ellos parecía inseguro ni fuera de lugar. Todos parecían estar en su sitio.

Frente a ella se erguía gigantesca la Torre Eiffel, pero Serena no le dirigió ni una sola mirada. En los dos meses que había estado en París, ni una sola vez se había unido a las masas que se apiñaban en largas colas para subir hasta arriba. Ella había evitado los circuitos turísticos tradicionales y había optado por descubrir el París oculto. Pero había llegado el momento de seguir adelante.

Se limitó a caminar sin importarle el destino final, estaba decidida a disfrutar de sus últimos momentos en aquella ciudad a la que había llegado a querer.

Finalmente llegó al río Sena, y se detuvo un instante en el embarcadero para observar el modo en que el sol se reflejaba en el agua. Luego cruzó el río y se dirigió hacia la Rué du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, donde estaban las tiendas de moda. Aquella zona era el corazón del diseño y la moda parisinos: Chanel, Lanvin, Yves St. Laurent, Versace... todos estaban allí. Serena se detuvo ante un escaparate, le había llamado la atención el vestido que exponía. Su cerebro memorizó automáticamente el corte y la línea.

¿Por qué estaría dispuesta la gente a pagar esas escandalosas cantidades de dinero por algo tan sencillo?, pensó. Un trozo de tela y una bobina de hilo de algodón conseguirían el mismo producto por una fracción de lo que costaba.

El vestido que se había hecho para el baile fue un rotundo éxito, y nadie pareció darse cuenta de que se trataba de una vieja pieza de cortina.

El sonido grave de un motor poderoso la desconcentró, y miró hacia atrás mientras un brillante Lamborghini negro se detenía en la calzada.

Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, y lentamente, el mundo que la rodeaba se fue desvaneciendo. No se dio cuenta de que otras mujeres se habían girado también para mirar, sin importarles tampoco la cacofonía de cláxones mientras los demás conductores protestaban.

Ella conocía aquel coche.

Lo había visto hacía dos semanas, en el baile al que no había sido invitada.

Pertenecía al hombre con el que se suponía que no debía haber bailado.

El hijo del hombre con el que desearía no haber hablado.

Atraído por el brillante cabello rubio y las interminables piernas de la mujer que estaba mirando el escaparate, Darien Chiba pisó el freno de golpe y detuvo bruscamente el coche.

Ignorando las cabezas que repentinamente se giraron, se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer.

¿Sería ella?

¿La habría encontrado por fin, o sólo se estaba haciendo ilusiones?

Parecía distinta. Preguntándose si no habría cometido un error, Darien entornó los ojos y se imaginó a aquella mujer con el cabello recogido en un moño y los brazos y los hombros al descubierto debido al inteligente corte de su vestido de alta costura.

Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y toda duda desapareció. Incluso a aquella distancia, Darien captó aquel destello azul-celeste, el mismo color inusual que había atraído su atención la fatídica noche del baile.

Aquellos ojos eran inolvidables.

Por fin la había encontrado. ¿Y dónde si no comprando en uno de los barrios más caros de París?

Aquél era el primer sitio en el que debió decirle a su equipo de seguridad que buscara, pensó Darien con cinismo, preguntándose quién sería el pobre engañado que le habría proporcionado el dinero que sin duda estaba a punto de gastar.

El hecho de haberse visto obligado a buscarla hizo que en su interior se desatara una explosión de ira. Apagó el motor y salió del coche, mostrando la misma indiferencia por los carteles de «no aparcar» que por la boquiabierta audiencia de mujeres que observaban sus movimientos con lujurioso interés.

En aquel preciso instante, Darien no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer excepto en la que lo estaba mirando fijamente, y casi se rió al ver el asombro en sus ojos.

No le sorprendía que le asombrara volver a verlo, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que se habían despedido.

Él también estaba asombrado. En circunstancias normales, seguía su camino evitando a mujeres como ella. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un mes atrás que iba a utilizar todos sus contactos para seguir la pista de alguien cuyo comportamiento le asqueaba, se habría reído.

Pero allí estaba, a punto de alegrarle el día a ella. Gracias a un giro del destino, estaba a punto de darle todo lo que ella había soñado y todavía más. Mientras se acercaba con decisión, Darien se consoló con la certeza de que aunque ella había ganado la primera ronda, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta serían suyas.

Aquella mujer estaba también a punto de descubrir la verdad que se escondía tras el famoso dicho: «ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas...».

Ella había dejado perfectamente claros cuáles eran sus deseos, pero Darien estaba convencido de que para cuando hubiera terminado con ella, desearía haber escogido un hombre menos capacitado para defenderse. Darien apretó los dientes, se sentía furioso y frustrado por la posición en la que ahora se encontraba. Sin duda se trataba de la clase de mujer que dedicaba su vida a chuparles la sangre a los que eran mejor que ella. Una mujer sin escrúpulos ni moral. Lo más bajo de lo más bajo, y la certeza de saber que le habían manipulado por primera vez en su vida, no contribuyó a calmar su furia.

Si había una palabra con la que no se definiría, ésa era «crédulo».

La miró directamente, y se sintió poseído al instante por un espasmo de deseo tan poderoso que su cerebro dejó momentáneamente de funcionar.

Era toda una mujer.

Desde la melena rubia hasta la generosa potencia de sus senos y la suave curva de su estrecha cintura, era auténtica e indiscutiblemente femenina.

Durante las dos últimas semanas había estado tan enfadado con ella que había olvidado lo increíblemente hermosa que era. Sus atributos no habrían sido valorados en ninguna revista femenina, sus formas eran demasiado femeninas, pero era una mujer con la que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas soñaría con llevarse a la cama.

Horrorizado consigo mismo, Darien apartó la mirada de ella y trató de concentrarse de nuevo.

Habían transcurrido dos largas semanas, se recordó mientras buscaba una explicación lógica para aquella inapropiada reacción. Dos semanas interminables. Una vez recuperado el control, se atrevió a volver a mirarla. Esa vez vio la culpa reflejada en sus ojos y tuvo que recordarse que la culpa estaba relacionada con la conciencia, y esa mujer no estaba familiarizada con ninguno de los dos términos.

—Beryl —Darien se veía incapaz de ocultar el desprecio de su tono de voz, y durante un instante ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la expresión desconcertada.

Entonces ella habló con voz ronca y femenina.

—¿Quién es Beryl?

Era predecible que lo negara, pero Darien no pudo evitar sentir una explosión de ira.

—Ya no estamos jugando a adivinar identidades.

—Pero yo no...

—¡No! —Darien, que había llegado al límite de su capacidad de control, le espetó aquella advertencia y ella retrocedió un par de pasos—. Entra en el coche —estaba demasiado enfadado como para molestarse en galanterías, y vio en los ojos de ella una chispa de pánico.

—Está claro que me confundes con otra persona.

Darien rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó la prueba.

—No hay ningún error. La próxima vez que quieras pasar de incógnito, no pierdas la entrada.

Serena se quedó mirando el tique que Darien tenía en la mano, y quedó claro que no supo qué decir.

—Ahora comprendo por qué eras tan reacia a presentarte —Darien observó los distintos estados de ánimo por los que pasaron sus ojos. Consternación. Confusión. ¿Miedo?—. Así que ya que hemos aclarado el asunto de la identidad, podemos irnos.

Ella seguía mirando la entrada.

—¿Ir adonde?

—Conmigo. Hoy es tu día de suerte —Darien se preguntó si sería posible que las palabras pudieran asfixiar a un hombre—. Te ha tocado la lotería.

La joven subió la vista desde la entrada hasta su rostro.

—Sinceramente, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Así que no sólo había ganado aquella ronda, sino que encima pretendía hacerle sufrir restregándoselo por la cara. Estaba tan furioso que si hubiera sido un león, la habría devorado allí mismo y habría dejado su restos para las hienas.

El deseo de marcharse de allí era tan poderoso que Darien dio un paso atrás. Pero entonces le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su padre y recordó la razón por la que estaba en aquel momento allí.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se pasó la mano por la nuca, preguntándose si habría habido alguna mejoría en su estado.

Entonces se recordó que cuanto antes solucionara aquello, antes regresaría a Grecia y podría seguir en persona los progresos de su padre.

—Sube al coche —repitió apretando la mandíbula.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante —sonaba joven y un tanto desesperada, pero Darien estaba demasiado furioso para sentir simpatía por ella.

Sabía por experiencia personal que juventud y codicia podían convivir felizmente.

—No me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme. Esta vez soy yo quien va a hablar, y no quiero público.

Ella no se movió, y cada vez había más gente rodeándoles.

—No sé de qué tenemos que hablar.

—Lo averiguarás enseguida. A diferencia de ti, yo prefiero que mis asuntos privados sean privados. Vámonos. Mi hotel no está muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Tu hotel? —Ella se quedó petrificada, como si le hubiera soltado el peor de los insultos—. Escoge a otra. Yo no soy de las mujeres que quieren intimar con un hombre en una habitación de hotel. Y menos si ese hombre es un extraño.

Aquella reacción tan digna chocaba de tal modo con lo que Darien sabía de ella, que no supo si reírse o darle un golpe a algo.

—¿Un extraño? —No se molestó en disimular el desdén—. Soy el mismo extraño con el que bailaste, y los dos sabemos dónde nos habría llevado ese baile. Si no hubieras mostrado tu verdadero yo aquella noche, habríamos terminado desnudos en mi habitación del hotel.

Ella abrió los labios para negarlo, pero aunque su boca trató de articular unas palabras, la química que había entre ellos seguía echando chispas.

Mientras se debatía contra el poderoso deseo de romperle el cuello, Darien se distrajo sin querer con la suave y cremosa perfección de su piel y con el modo en que sus generosos senos se le apretaban contra la camisa blanca.

Con razón no había estado concentrado la noche del baile. Aquella mujer era espectacular.

Desesperado consigo mismo, se forzó a volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—Aunque no estuviera al tanto de tu reputación, Beryl, tu actuación en el baile habría bastado para convencerme de que, además de ser ese tipo de mujer, de hecho tu especialidad es entrar en las habitaciones de hotel de los hombres.

—¿Mi reputación? —parecía asombrada, pero él la miró con gesto de advertencia.

—Ahora que sé quién eres, entiendo por qué te esforzaste tanto en no presentarte. La próxima vez que quieras atrapar a un millonario, cámbiate el nombre.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y Darien olvidó al instante todo lo que quería decir.

Tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Al estar tan cerca, y gracias al sol de primavera que le iluminaba la cara, se dio cuenta de que el color zafiro tenía flecos verdes, como si un artista enamorado hubiera querido hacer lo posible por aumentar el impacto de aquellos ojos. Y en cuanto a su cuerpo...

Darien apretó los dientes, consciente de que había sido aquel cuerpo lo que había contribuido a la situación en la que ahora se encontraban.

Su comentario había hecho callar a la joven durante un instante, y ahora lo observaba con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole bajo la camisa blanca de encaje. Consciente de que la gente que tenían alrededor estaba escuchando atentamente toda la conversación, Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

—Te voy a dar un consejo gratis —le murmuró suavemente con los labios rozándole la oreja. Sus actos eran los de un amante, pero sus palabras eran las de un agresor, y sintió la repentina tensión del cuerpo de la joven—. Si quieres que un hombre crea que eres una virtuosa, no te pongas una camisa que transparente el sujetador. No es que me queje, a ver si me entiendes. Si tenemos que hacer esto, más nos vale disfrutarlo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de nuestra nueva relación, _agapi mou_. Ésa que tú deseas tanto.

—No digas tonterías. Deja que me vaya.

—Nada me gustaría más, créeme. Pero por desgracia no puedo. Gracias a ti, los dos estamos metidos en una situación que no tiene fácil arreglo. Vas a venirte ahora conmigo para que podamos analizar nuestras opciones, que están muy limitadas.

Seguían pegados, la suavidad de su cuerpo estaba apretada contra la dureza del suyo, y a Darien le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil concentrarse en lo que había que hacer. Lo que había comenzado como una manera de mantener su conversación en privado se había convertido de pronto en algo mucho más íntimo.

Era como estar de nuevo en la pista de baile.

El aroma de su piel y de su cabello le invadía los sentidos, y sintió la inmediata reacción de su cuerpo. La consciencia sexual hizo su aparición y ella sin duda también lo sintió, porque gimió para negarlo.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? Creo recordar que me dijiste que preferías el celibato antes de pasar el resto de tu vida con una mujer como yo.

Darien se puso tenso. Le había soltado aquellas palabras la noche del baile, y el hecho de que ahora ella se las arrojara a la cara servía para recordarle la realidad de su situación actual.

—No tengo intención de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sólo unas cuantas semanas. Creo que eso será más que suficiente para ambos.

—¿Unas cuantas semanas? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Sigo sin tener idea de qué hablas, pero aun así mi respuesta es no.

—No te he hecho ninguna pregunta que requiera respuesta. O entras en el coche o te subo yo mismo.

—Hay gente delante que está viendo cómo me acosas. ¿De verdad crees que puedes secuestrarme a plena luz del día?

—No. Tengo intención de ser mucho más sutil —Darien colocó su boca sobre la suya y dirigió toda la rabia y frustración que sentía hacia aquel beso. Pero en el instante en que sus suaves labios se fundieron con los suyos, se le quedó la mente en blanco y perdió el control. Su boca era como una droga perversa y prohibida, y mientras se perdía en aquel beso, Darien supo que el sabor de sus labios lo acompañaría para siempre. Eran dulces, seductores y peligrosamente pecadores.

Darien levantó bruscamente la cabeza, asombrado ante su propia ferocidad.

Se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos nublados y las mejillas encendidas. Le había agarrado la tela de la camisa, como si buscara apoyo. Darien la soltó.

—Ningún parisino intervendrá en una pelea de enamorados, _agapi mou_. Saben que el camino del verdadero amor rara vez es plano.

Sin esperar respuesta, la tomó del brazo, controlándola con facilidad con una mano mientras utilizaba la otra para abrir la puerta del coche.

Cuando la sentó en el asiento del acompañante, una mujer que estaba mirando dejó escapar un suspiro de envidia y se giró hacia su amiga.

—_L'amour_ —dijo, y Darien sonrió con hipocresía mientras se colocaba detrás del volante y encendía el motor.

Nada de amor, pensó mientras aceleraba y enfilaba hacia el hotel.

Lo que tenía en mente era algo bastante menos romántico.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

¿Qué quería de ella?

El salón de la suite del ático era más grande que su apartamento entero, y tenía unas vistas maravillosas de París. Eran unas vistas de las que sólo podían disfrutar unos pocos privilegiados, y en cualquier otra situación, Serena hubiera estado encantada. Pero en aquel momento no.

Tenía el cuerpo tirante por el estado de excitación inevitable que siguió a aquel beso arrasador.

Si bailar con él le había resultado erótico, besarlo había sido...

No encontraba palabras para definirlo.

Le seguían temblando las piernas. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo sólido para apoyarse por si acaso volvía a besarla.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Darien ni siquiera la miraba. Observaba en silencio concentrado las calles que quedaban abajo.

Serena se llevó disimuladamente los dedos al labio inferior, todavía algo hinchado por la arrebatadora fuerza de su beso. Era muy consciente de que Darien había utilizado el beso como excusa para distraer a la gente, pero aquella certeza no disminuía la química que había hecho explosión entre ellos.

¿Sería esa química la responsable de la furia que percibía en él? Lo cierto era que ella no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. La noche del baile atribuyó su enfado al hecho de que hubiera descubierto de alguna manera que no estaba invitada. La primera vez que blandió delante de ella la entrada arrugada, dio por sentado que le estaba arrojando a la cara la prueba.

Y luego la había llamado «Beryl», y entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que creía que era la dueña de la entrada. Y lo más curioso era que ella ni siquiera conocía a la tal «Serena».

Estaba claro que Darien todavía no sabía que se había colado en la fiesta. Lamentando profundamente oír el impulso que la había llevado a utilizar una entrada que no era suya, Serena miró a su alrededor disimuladamente, medio esperando que alguien de uniforme le pusiera una mano en el hombro y la arrestara.

¿Podían arrestarla por suplantación de identidad? Pero en realidad no se había tratado de eso. Más bien, había tomado prestado el nombre de alguien durante un breve espacio de tiempo sólo para comprobar si el tiempo y la madurez le habían proporcionado algo de confianza en sí misma para mezclarse con la gente con la que solía sentirse insignificante.

¿Y ahora qué?

Desde que la había recogido en la calle, Darien no había pronunciado ni una palabra. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad con violencia contenida y condujo con pericia por entre el tráfico parisino antes de detenerse finalmente frente al hotel más caro de la ciudad.

Sólo entonces la miró. En un tono frío como el hielo, dijo sólo una palabra:

—Sal.

El brillo de odio que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que se estremeciera por dentro, pero al recordar las semanas que había pasado trabajando en aquel hotel cuando llegó a París, no quiso llamar la atención discutiendo con él en la acera. Así que Serena se limitó a bajar la cabeza y seguirle hasta el ascensor que llevaba directamente a la suite del ático.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, lamentó haberle seguido. Ahora que estaba a solas con él, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Trató de mostrarse relajada, como si aquel beso no le hubiera vuelto los intestinos del revés.

—Vale, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué querías decirme?

¿Por qué no hablaba? Serena deseó que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, en lugar de estar allí dándole la espalda con los hombros en tensión.

—Tal vez debería marcharme...

Darien se giró. Las facciones de su hermoso rostro expresaban dureza.

—Si te marchas, te obligaré a volver —sonó tan intimidatorio que Serena se quedó paralizada en el sitio, confundida por el conflicto que notaba en él.

La había besado, pero estaba claro que eso no le había puesto contento.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara desde el principio —murmuró ella, decidiendo que debía dejar muy clara su posición—. No voy a acostarme contigo, así que si se trata de eso, más te vale dejarme marchar ahora.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a su impulsiva declaración. Serena volvió a intentarlo.

—Lo que digo es que, aunque estoy segura de que todas las mujeres que conoces están deseando... Quiero decir, eres un tipo atractivo, pero... —su voz se fue extinguiendo ante su total falta de respuesta.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Darien habló.

—¿Tengo aspecto de ser un hombre que recoge a una mujer de la calle cuando quiere sexo?

Serena podría haberle dicho que había hombres así de todas las alturas y tamaños, pero prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos para sí.

—No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de hombre eres. Y no quiero averiguarlo.

—¿De veras? —Serena alzó una ceja oscura en gesto burlón—. ¿Esperas que me lo crea después de tu magnífica actuación de la noche del baile?

Al recordar el erótico baile que habían compartido, Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Fue sólo un baile... —se quedó sin voz de nuevo. Los ojos de Darien se clavaron en los suyos.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. La misma conexión que los había unido la noche del baile.

En los ojos de Darien brillaba algo oscuro y peligroso, y ella supo que tenía la mente en el mismo sitio que ella: En la exquisita agonía de sus cuerpos deslizándose juntos, el calor, la pasión contenida, la deliciosa intimidad...

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que la tensión de la habitación se hizo casi palpable. Esa vez fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Dime algo —su voz resultaba letalmente suave—, ¿es así como atrapas a los hombres? ¿Bailando primero con ellos? ¿Es ésa tu idea del libre comercio? ¿Los pruebas antes de comprarlos?

Su cinismo chocaba frontalmente con la imagen de él que Serena había atesorado en el recuerdo. Recordaba dulzura, pero aquel hombre no tenía nada de dulce. Era todo dureza.

—Yo no estoy en venta.

—Creo que a la gente que te vio bailar le costaría trabajo creerte.

Lo más increíble de todo era que Serena no había sido consciente de nada ni de nadie más que de él. Estaba tan absorbida por el ritmo de la música y el movimiento del cuerpo de Darien que se había perdido en su propio mundo. Había sido un baile especial. Algo increíble que habían creado juntos.

Pero aquello era ridículo, por supuesto. Un claro ejemplo de su desbordante imaginación. Para él no había sido especial, sino el preludio del sexo.

No sólo estaba convirtiendo su baile en algo banal, sino que además la estaba juzgando. Y aunque no sabía nada de esa tal Beryl, sabía lo que era ser juzgada.

Serena irguió los hombros.

—Bailé porque tú insististe. Me arrastraste a la pista de baile como un toro poseído. Pero en la pista fuimos a la par. Si te di algo, fue porque tú me lo pediste. Todo lo que hice, lo hiciste tú antes que yo.

—Manipulaste toda la escena. Con otro hombre, tal vez tu plan hubiera funcionado.

—Yo no tenía ningún plan. Y fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí.

—Te paseaste delante de mí con un vestido diseñado especialmente para atraer la atención de los hombres.

Serena decidió que aquél no era el momento de enorgullecerse de que su trabajo con una tela de cortina hubiera resultado tan convincente.

—No estaba precisamente paseándome.

—Deja que te diga un par de cosas —susurró Darien bajando las pestañas para ocultar la expresión de los ojos—. Soy griego. Soy griego de los pies a la cabeza. Y en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, somos muy tradicionales. A los hombres griegos les gusta elegir la pieza y cazarla.

Serena frunció el ceño, recordando el artículo que había leído sobre él el día después del baile.

—Pensé que eras muy moderno. Tienes más mujeres en puestos ejecutivos que la mayoría de las empresas.

—Esos son negocios. En mi vida personal soy muy tradicional —aseguró Darien—. En lo que se refiere a buscar esposa, tú no encajas en mi perfil ideal. La próxima vez, emplea más tiempo investigando.

—¿Investigando? —Serena sacudió la cabeza, confundida—. ¿Crees que eras una especie de proyecto, o algo así?

La ira cruzó las facciones de Darien.

—¿De verdad crees que no he oído hablar de ti?

Estaba claro que Beryl tenía una buena reputación como buscadora de oro. Impactada por la noticia, Serena se quedó muy quieta mientras su cerebro trataba de encontrar una solución. Parecía obvio que necesitaba intentar decirle una vez más que ella no era esa tal Beryl, pero hacerlo implicaría admitir un delito todavía mayor. Era una ladrona, y hablando con propiedad, había usurpado la personalidad de otra persona. ¿Podía calificarse eso de fraude si la entrada estaba en la papelera? Tal vez. No lo sabía realmente, pero lo que sí sabía era que Darien estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para buscarle problemas.

Problemas que ella no necesitaba.

—Te equivocas conmigo —aseguró humedeciéndose los labios.

—No me equivoco. Está claro que fuiste a ese baile con la intención de ir a por mí.

Asombrada por la interpretación que hacía de los hechos, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sabía quién eras hasta que leí un periódico al día siguiente.

—¿Crees que soy idiota?

—Idiota no. Arrogante.

—Realista —replicó Darien—. Y justificadamente cauto. Al parecer no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de mujeres que han recorrido el mismo camino antes que tú. Así que te vuelvo a decir que nunca podré sentirme atraído por alguien tan manipulador como tú. La mentira no es algo que yo admire en una mujer.

Serena se quedó paralizada, doblemente aliviada por no haberle dicho la verdad. No lo habría entendido. Aquél era un hombre que tenía el mundo al alcance de la mano. ¿Qué iba a saber alguien así de su vida? ¿Cómo iba siquiera a empezar a entender qué la había llevado a hacer algo así?

El oscuro recuerdo de la última vez que alguien había descubierto la verdad sobre ella se despertó, y Serena sintió una punzada de aquel antiguo terror. Pero enseguida se recordó a sí misma que el pasado estaba oculto y a salvo. Tan profundamente enterrado que nadie podría descubrir la verdad sobre ella. Aquella parte de su vida había desaparecido para siempre, y ella estaba a salvo.

Podía ser cualquier persona que deseara ser…

Y en ese momento podía ser perfectamente Beryl.

Serena sintió una punzada de incomodidad. ¿Cómo sería exactamente esa persona? Le sería de gran ayuda saberlo.

Aparte de la obvia deducción de que era el tipo de mujer dispuesta a tirar en la papelera de un hotel una codiciada entrada, Serena no sabía nada de ella. Pero su mente curiosa e imaginativa había comenzado a tapar agujeros. ¿Qué llevaba a una mujer a tirar la entrada a un evento al que sólo tenían acceso unos cuantos privilegiados?

¿Quién era?

A juzgar por la desdeñosa curva de la boca de Darien, nadie a quien ella quisiera conocer.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y trató de ocultar la ironía de la situación. Sin duda había tomado prestada la identidad de una mujer cuya vida era tan complicada como la suya propia.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Qué podía hacer? Toda su vida había sido una red de mentiras desde la infancia, pero eran unas mentiras encaminadas a protegerla, y no le hacían daño a nadie. Aquélla era la primera vez que una de sus mentiras la alcanzaba, y sintió una punzada de nervios en el estómago.

Tras su primer y explosivo encuentro, Serena se había quedado con la sensación de que Darien no querría volver a cruzarse jamás en su camino. Todavía seguía sin comprender por qué la había llevado allí. Al principio dio por hecho que quería sexo, pero el modo en que la estaba mirando no tenía nada de erótico.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? —Darien procedía de un mundo muy diferente, un mundo que todavía tenía la habilidad de convertirla de nuevo en una colegiala aterrorizada.

En una víctima.

Aquella palabra le dio vueltas por la cabeza, y Serena la apartó de sí inmediatamente mientras erguía los hombros.

No iba a ser la víctima de nadie. Nunca más.

Visiblemente tenso, Darien se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, que sin duda le apretaba.

—Vas a seguir con la farsa que iniciaste la noche del baile.

—¿Perdón?

Los ojos azul oscuros de Darien reflejaron furia y cortó el aire con la mano en gesto furioso.

—No finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, cuando ambos sabemos que utilizaste el baile para conocerme.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no...

—Prácticamente te pusiste delante de mí. Y desde que nos encontramos, no dejaste de mirarme ni un momento.

—Bueno, para darte cuenta de eso tuviste que estar mirándome tú también —aseguró Serena con lógica, y él aspiró con fuerza el aire.

—Bailaste como si estuviéramos en la cama en posición horizontal.

—Tú también bailaste.

Su comentario no hizo nada para aliviar su ira. Darien murmuró algo en griego que Serena intuyó que era mejor no traducir.

—Tengo que felicitarte —dijo él en un tono que dejaba claro que eso era lo último que tenía en mente—. Creí que ya estaba a salvo de cualquier truco posible, pero tú llevaste la cosa a un nivel nuevo.

—Es obvio que estás muy enfadado, pero...

—Tienes razón, estoy enfadado. A lo largo de los años ha habido mujeres que han llegado a extremos increíbles para llamar mi atención. Fingen ser mujeres de negocios, me piden trabajo, reservan mesa en los restaurantes donde yo estoy cenando, se pasean delante de mi casa con la esperanza de tropezarse conmigo... A veces sencillamente se presentan en mi despacho medio desnudas con la esperanza de llamar mi atención.

—¿De veras? —Asombrada de que hubiera mujeres con la suficiente confianza en sí mismas como para llegar a esos extremos para conocer a alguien, Serena se quedó boquiabierta—. Cielos. Es increíble.

—No es increíble. Es inaceptable.

—Debe de ser uno de los inconvenientes de ser multimillonario, supongo. ¿No te lo puedes tomar a broma?

Darien le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad e inspiró con fuerza el aire.

—No es divertido. Sobre todo cuando una mujer cae tan bajo como para utilizar a mi padre para llamar mi atención.

—Ah —percibiendo por fin el sentido de aquella conversación, Serena se encogió de hombros con incomodidad—. Lo cierto es que las cosas no sucedieron exactamente así.

La expresión del hermoso rostro de Darien resultaba sombría cuando la miró.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Después de haber bailado conmigo, te lanzaste sobre él como la mujer codiciosa y depredadora que eres.

—No sabía que era tu padre hasta que tú llegaste con las copas. Y fue él quien se acercó a mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. La fatal debilidad de mi padre son las mujeres hermosas, algo que tú ya sabías muy bien.

—No sabía nada de tu padre hasta aquella noche. Y me cayó muy bien.

Darien le lanzó una mirada aterradora.

—Seguro que sí. Es rico. Y a ti te gustan los hombres ricos, ¿verdad, Beryl?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Está claro. De hecho, ya has conseguido que dos te firmen cuantiosos acuerdos de divorcio. Uno de ellos es más viejo que mi padre. Has estado tremendamente ocupada para ser una mujer de sólo veintiséis años.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Esa tal Beryl se había casado dos veces? Tal vez después de todo no había sido tan buena idea dejarle creer que era ella.

La situación estaba yendo de mal en peor. Necesitaba marcharse de allí y tratar de dejar toda aquella historia detrás.

—Está claro que ahora mismo no soy la persona que mejor te cae del mundo —se atrevió a decir con cautela—. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué has ido a buscarme?

—Por culpa de las mentiras que le dijiste a mi padre.

—¿Mentiras? —estremeciéndose al recordar aquella conversación, Serena se quedó paralizada donde estaba. No podía explicar nada sin revelar cosas de sí misma que se había pasado la vida ocultando.

—Le dijiste que estábamos enamorados... que te habías enamorado de mí desde el primer momento que me viste. ¿Empiezas a recordar o tengo que seguir?

—Bueno... yo no le dije exactamente... más bien él dio por hecho...

Un músculo cruzó la línea de su mandíbula.

—¿Y no le corregiste?

Serena dejó escapar el aire por la boca.

—No.

—Por supuesto que no —Darien utilizó un tono de lo más suave—. Seguramente porque tus planes estaban saliendo muy bien.

—¿Por qué el hecho de hablar con tu padre iba a acercarme más a la posibilidad de casarme contigo? —Serena se preguntó por un instante qué le haría ser tan desconfiado con las mujeres.

—Ya viste su cara. Viste lo contento que se puso cuando pensó que estábamos juntos.

—Está claro que está deseando verte casado —aseguro Serena suavizando un instante su expresión al pensar en su padre—. Pero estoy segura de que cuando le expliques que todo ha sido un malentendido, lo comprenderá.

Darien se puso tenso y se dio la vuelta.

—Por desgracia, no he podido hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Él volvió a girarse con la mandíbula apretada.

—Mi padre sufrió aquella noche un ataque al corazón. Estuvo hospitalizado aquí en París una semana y luego hice que lo llevaran a Grecia.

—¡No! —Verdaderamente disgustada con aquellas noticias, Serena se llevó la mano a la boca—. Por favor, dime que no es verdad...

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron.

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

—¡No! Es que... —Serena sentía que algo se derrumbaba en su interior. Se pasó la mano por la frente, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar la calma. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No era su padre. Resultaba ridículo sentirse así—. Lo siento. Es que... ¿va a ponerse bien?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa, porque me cayó muy bien. ¿Se está recuperando?

—Según los médicos, se está agarrando a la vida porque está decidido a vivir lo suficiente como para verme casado con la maravillosa mujer con la que me vio aquella noche en el baile —su tono resultó ácido—. Al parecer, nuestra «relación» le ha dado un motivo para vivir.

—Me alegro de que se vaya a poner bien, pero... —Serena se quedó mirándole con creciente desmayo al entender el sentido de sus palabras—. Entonces... no le has contado la verdad, ¿no es cierto?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

He ahí un hombre que quería a su padre, pensó Serena. Griego. La familia era muy importante para los griegos.

—Está claro que no quisiste hacerlo mientras estaba tan grave, y nadie puede culparte por ello —Serena se aclaró la garganta—. Así que eso significa que él sigue pensando que estamos...

—Enamorados —la ayudó Darien—. Locos el uno por el otro. Todas las cosas que le dijiste aquella noche. Cuando finalmente recuperó la consciencia, se distraía del estrés del hospital poniéndoles nombres a sus nietos.

—Oh —Serena suspiró y se dispuso a pensar a toda prisa—. Entonces estás esperando a encontrar el momento adecuado para explicarle que está equivocado...

—¿Y cuándo crees que le gustaría oír la noticia? —su tono era mordaz—. ¿Antes o después de su próximo ataque al corazón, una posibilidad que los médicos no descartan?

Serena estaba horrorizada.

—Espero seriamente que estén equivocados.

—Yo también —aseguró él con seriedad.

—Espero que esté descansando.

—Ahora mismo está en mi isla de Grecia.

—¿Tu isla?

¿Tenía una isla? Menos mal que no había sabido quien era, pensó Serena con debilidad, porque nunca hubiera reunido el suficiente valor para hablar con él la primera vez.

—¿Esta solo en una isla? ¿Es el mejor lugar para él?

—Hay un equipo de médicos y enfermeras atendiéndole, y mi intención es reunirme enseguida con él.

—Bueno, en ese caso —Serena se humedeció los labios—, estoy segura de que una vez que estés allí encontrarás el momento adecuado para decirle que no estamos exactamente... juntos.

—No tengo intención de decírselo hasta que esté recuperado. Los médicos han aconsejado que esté lo más relajado posible durante las próximas semanas. Sin estrés. Sin preocupaciones. Debe estar rodeado de gente a la que quiera y en la que confíe.

—Sí, bueno, eso tiene lógica —Serena se lo quedó mirando—. Y... ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Darien apretó los labios.

—Por desgracia para los dos, representaste demasiado bien tu papel la noche del baile. Mi padre disfrutó enormemente de tu compañía. Está deseando que llegues a la isla para conocer mejor a su futura nuera.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Era la imagen de la inocencia, pensó Darien furioso. Había una dulzura en sus ojos y una suavidad en su rostro que contrastaba absolutamente con su reputación de devoradora de hombres. Y no de cualquier hombre, recordó con gravedad. Tenía unos gustos de lo más refinados. Era una devoradora de hombres ricos inteligente y manipuladora.

—¿Cree que vamos a casarnos? —la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, y Darien hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su desagrado.

No podía creerse que se hubiera dejado manipular de aquella manera. Sólo una vez en su vida había conseguido engañarle una mujer con anterioridad, y en aquella ocasión podía escudarse en su inexperiencia. Tenía sólo dieciocho años y estaba loco de deseo. Deseo, amor... con qué facilidad se mezclaban aquellos dos términos.

Darien apretó los labios ante aquel pensamiento. Ya no tenía dieciocho años.

Entonces, ¿cuál era esa vez su excusa?

Resistió la tentación de descargar toda la fuerza de su ira en la mujer que tenía delante.

—Le dijiste que estabas loca por mí. Que estabas completamente enamorada —Darien hizo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz—. En lo que respecta a mi padre, el siguiente paso es el matrimonio.

La mirada de Serena se suavizó.

—Es un hombre maravilloso. Lo pensé en cuanto lo vi.

«Seguro que sí». Darien se hizo un llamamiento mental para no dejarla a solas con su padre durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de las protestas de la joven, no le cabía la menor duda de que cuando descubriera que su «relación» con él no tenía visos de prolongarse en el tiempo, ella no tendría ningún problema en dedicarle sus atenciones a su padre, que era más vulnerable.

-Antes de empezar a felicitarte por tu éxito, recuerda que es conmigo con quien estás tratando, no con mi padre.

—¿Quieres que vaya a Grecia contigo? ¿Me has traído aquí para pedírmelo?

—Yo no _quiero_ que vengas a Grecia conmigo. Pero eso es lo que va a ocurrir.

Sin duda, los dos hombres a los que había embaucado no habían sido capaces de ver más allá de aquellos ojos zafiro, pensó con tristeza. Y esa vez, ella había decidido sin duda ir a por la banca. La audacia de su plan lo maravillaba incluso a él. La visión de Darien respecto al matrimonio era bien conocida, como también su opinión sobre los dos carísimos y públicos divorcios de su padre. El hecho de que ella creyera que podría tener éxito decía mucho a favor de su ego.

—No entiendo por qué crees que es una buena idea. ¡Tu padre nunca se creerá que estamos juntos!

—Gracias a tu convincente actuación en el baile, el ya cree que estamos juntos —le aseguró Darien—. Tu papel consiste sencillamente en hacer más de lo mismo. No será muy difícil. Yo estaré trabajando la mayor parte del día. Tú te sentarás al borde de la piscina con vistas al mar Egeo y una bebida en la mano, cantando mis alabanzas. Por lo que sé, en estos momentos estás entre un hombre y otro. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones gratis. No es como tener tiques de comida gratis para toda la vida, pero teniendo en cuenta el montaje que has tratado de hacer, tienes suerte de haberme sacado aunque sea esto.

Serena lo miró, y Darien casi podía ver cómo trabajaba su cerebro mientras pensaba en lo que él acababa de decirle.

—No.

—No intentes negociar conmigo —le advirtió con suavidad—. No habrá una oferta mejor.

—No estoy esperando una «oferta mejor».

—Entonces, ¿por qué la rechazas?

—Porque no sería justo para tu padre. No entiendo por qué crees que es una buena idea —Serena frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Cuando descubra que estás mintiendo, se quedará destrozado.

A Darien se le había ocurrido la misma incómoda verdad, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar ninguna otra solución.

—Es una pena que esta conciencia tuya no haya nacido un poco antes. Gracias a ti, no tengo elección. Cuando mi padre esté más fuerte, le diré que no somos tan compatibles como creíamos.

—No funcionará nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—Si me miras del modo que me estás mirando ahora, nunca se creerá que nuestra relación es real.

—El mero hecho de que te lleve a la isla bastará para convencerlo. Nunca he llevado mujeres allí —Darien se puso tenso—. Es un lugar para la familia. Pero tú tampoco eres de la familia, Beryl —le advirtió que no se te olvide. Eres simplemente una pieza necesaria para la recuperación de mi padre.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No estoy muy segura...

—No entiendo por qué dudas tanto. Te estoy ofreciendo unas vacaciones de lujo pagadas.

Ella lo miró con ojos perturbadoramente violentos. Por eso dudo.

Darien pensaba que podía comprarla. Pero ella no aceptaba regalos de los hombres. Nunca. Era uno de los principios básicos de su vida.

Serena se estremeció, consciente de la ironía de la situación. Había agarrado el tique de una mujer que claramente no compartía sus escrúpulos.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo con voz ronca entornando los ojos.

—Lo harás, aunque tenga que llevarte yo mismo a rastras.

—No. Mi respuesta es no —algo oscuro y feo se delato en su interior, y Serena sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Tú no lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Y eso es lo que te asusta, ¿verdad? Por una vez estás tratando con un hombre que te comprende. Todas tus afirmaciones sobre lo bien que te cae mi padre han demostrado ser tan falsas y vacías como yo pensaba.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si no fuera verdad, harías todo lo que estuviera en tu mano para ayudarle a recuperarse.

Serena se giró, recordando lo amable que había sido su padre la noche del baile. Recordaba el calor de su mano sobre la suya y cómo había estado a su lado, protegiéndola.

Le debía algo de ayuda. Quería ayudarle. Pero... ¿cómo podía hacerlo si aquello significaba aceptar la hospitalidad de Darien? La solución más obvia pasaba por que ella se pagara sus gastos, pero teniendo en cuenta el patético estado de sus finanzas, eso no era posible.

—El hecho de que dudes me demuestra que tienes el corazón tan duro como sugiere tu reputación —el tono de Darien era áspero—. Te he explicado que tu presencia ayudará a mi padre, pero tú estás pensando en ti misma, igual que todas.

Molesta por la injusticia de aquella acusación, Serena se dio la vuelta.

—Eso no es verdad —se llevó las manos a la frente, tratando de pensar en la situación.

¿Estaría muy mal decir que sí? No era como si Darien y ella tuvieran una aventura. A pesar de la química existente entre ellos, no se trataba de ese tipo de relación. Lo único que habían compartido era un baile y un montón de palabras hirientes. Viviría en la villa para hacerle un favor. Para ayudar a su padre.

Eso era muy distinto a... Serena dejó a un lado sus reservas y asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. Pero insisto en pagar mi propio billete de avión.

Una expresión de asombro cruzó el hermoso rostro de Darien, y entonces soltó una carcajada carente totalmente de humor.

—Es un poco tarde para tratar de impresionarme —le espetó—. Además, no expendo billetes cuando vuelo en mi jet privado.

A Serena se le subieron los colores y sintió una ráfaga de humillación. Jet privado. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

—Espera... lo que quiero decir es que no quiero me pagues nada —aseguró. Darien levantó una ceja.

—Podría calcular tu parte si quieres. Pero tendría muchos ceros. Si estás tratando de convencerme de que no te interesa mi dinero, entonces pierdes el tiempo. Todas las pruebas te señalan como culpable.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía dinero para reembolsarle el vuelo, pero se sentía muy cómoda.

—Si voy contigo —alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos—, es sólo por tu padre. No hay ninguna otra razón.

—¿Qué otras razones podría haber? Yo no soy como los demás hombres que has conocido, Beryl. Hace falta algo más que un poco de química para nublarme el buen juicio.

Sintiéndose incómoda por cómo la estaba mirando, Serena se sonrojó y se acercó a la ventana dándole la espalda.

Darien era muy distinto a su padre. Recordó lo encantado que se había mostrado el anciano cuando creyó que su hijo estaba enamorado. Serena se quedó mirando desde el balcón las calles de París. Podía divisar el Sena deslizándose a través de la ciudad, y la brillante estructura de la Torre Eiffel centellando bajo el sol.

Y al otro lado de la ciudad, en la parte más sucia, barata y olvidada de París, estaba la habitación que había dejado libre aquella mañana. El precio se había vuelto prohibitivo para una camarera. Había llegado el momento de moverse.

¿Por qué no Grecia? No tenía otro lugar donde ir. No necesitaba estar en ningún otro sitio.

¿No resolvería eso todos sus problemas a corto plazo, además de servir para ayudar a un hombre que verdaderamente le importaba? Si su presencia ayudaba a su recuperación, ¿no era motivo suficiente para ir?

Podría quedarse todo el tiempo que la necesitaran, y luego utilizar Grecia como base para su próxima aventura. El único problema era que tendría que estar en compañía de Darien Chiba. Él la hacía sentirse más incómoda que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido nunca.

Pero él estaría trabajando. Añadiendo más ceros a sus billones. Lo único que Serena tendría que hacer durante el día sería tumbarse al lado de la piscina y charlar con su padre.

—En algún momento tendrás que decirle la verdad.

—Por supuesto, cuando esté más fuerte. Al parecer, el hecho de haber visto la muerte de cerca le hace pensar únicamente en que no le he dado nietos. Y se los daré en algún momento, pero cuando encuentre a una mujer cuyos genes puedan llevar mis hijos con orgullo —el tono de Darien no le dejó lugar a dudas de que no permitiría que los genes de Serena se acercaran a su descendencia.

Aquélla era una actitud que le resultaba de lo más familiar.

Ella nunca había encajado en ningún sitio. Toda su vida se había sentido fuera de lugar. Siendo niña había vivido al filo de un mundo al que no pertenecía. Y en pocas ocasiones le habían mostrado amabilidad.

Sin embargo, el padre de Darien había sido amable con ella.

—Lo haré —aseguró con firmeza—. Si crees que puede ayudar, lo haré.

—No he dudado en ningún momento que lo harías los ojos de Darien brillaban con desprecio burlón. Por lo que tengo entendido, tú nunca gastas tu dinero si puedes gastar el de otra persona.

Serena se puso tensa.

—Hago esto por tu padre.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tu generosidad es legendaria.

—Me da igual lo que pienses —Serena se sentía casi aliviada de no ser Beryl—. Tu dinero no me interesa.

Lo que la había atraído de Darien era algo completamente distinto. Una poderosa conexión que no podía explicar. Una química que se burlaba de ambos, porque ninguno de los dos quería explorarla.

El mar Egeo se extendía ante ellos, la cambiante luz producía más tonalidades de azul que las que había en la paleta de un pintor.

—Es precioso —murmuró Serena, pero estaba hablando consigo misma. Porque Darien había estado colgado del teléfono desde que su jet privado despegó de París. Y todavía seguía hablando. Estaba sentado en un sofá frente a ella, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla del ordenador y la mesa que tenía delante llena de papeles. De vez en cuando interrumpía la conversación para examinar unas cifras y enseguida volvía a hablar rapidísimo en griego.

En cualquier caso, no le prestaba a Serena ninguna atención.

Y tal vez fuera mejor así, reflexionó ella, porque su estupefacción cuando vio el interior de su jet privado había sido de campeonato.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado Beryl, pero Serena abrió la boca sin dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio los suntuosos sofás de piel de color crema y las suaves alfombras.

Si no hubiera sido porque el uniformado auxiliar de vuelo le pidió que se abrochara el cinturón, Serena habría creído que se trataba de un error y que estaba en un apartamento de clase alta. Le dio miedo comer o beber por si dejaba caer algo, y su visita al cuarto de baño la dejó deseando haber tenido más tiempo para diseñarse un nuevo guardarropa.

Por el contrario, Darien se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, se aflojó la corbata y pidió un café cargado. Café griego, pensó ella mirando los gruesos posos que quedaron en el fondo de la taza.

El momento de mayor ansiedad fue cuando Darien le pidió el pasaporte. Pero no tenía que haberse preocupado, porque él se limitó a entregárselo directamente a un miembro de su equipo, una mujer que sin duda no tenía idea de qué nombre se suponía que debía figurar en el documento.

Desde entonces, Darien no la había mirado. No había preguntado ni una sola vez si estaba a gusto. Ni siquiera le había lanzado un insulto ni le había dirigido una de sus miradas asesinas.

Parecía como si prefiriera pensar que no existía, lo que hizo el viaje de Serena más cómodo, pero no encajaba bien con los papeles que se suponía que debían representar. Ella esperó a que terminara con la última de las llamadas de teléfono y entonces habló:

—¿Estamos actuando como amantes que han tenido una pelea?

Darien alzó la vista de las cifras que estaba revisando.

—¿Una pelea?

—Se supone que deberíamos contribuir a que tu padre este relajado. No creo que estar con dos personas que no se hablan vaya a ayudarle mucho. Si ya estuviéramos casados, creo que la sombra del divorcio planearía sobre nosotros.

Darien entornó los ojos y arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa.

—Cuando necesite hablar contigo, hablaré.

—Estupendo. Pero hay algunas cosas que necesito saber si quiero tener alguna posibilidad de resultar convincente.

—¿Como qué?

—Detalles. Hechos. El tipo de cosas que hubiera surgido en una conversación. ¿Vive alguien más en la isla, o sólo tú?

Darien se reclinó contra el respaldo.

—Deja de fingir que no tienes ya una lista con todos mis bienes.

Serena suspiró.

—¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza en algún momento que tal vez me estés juzgando mal?

—No, ¿por qué? —Darien se guardó la pluma en el bolsillo—. No se te ocurra pensar que puedes empezar con alguno de tus juegos habituales.

—No te preocupes —sin tener idea de cuáles serían los juegos habituales de Beryl, Serena contestó con vaguedad—. Sólo voy a tumbarme al lado de la piscina y charlar con tu padre.

—Y que no se te ocurran ideas por ese frente, tampoco.

—¿Cómo? —Serena sintió una punzada de desesperación—. Pensé que eso era lo que querías que hiciera.

—Tu papel es convencer a mi padre de que somos una pareja feliz. Soy muy consciente de que tus gustos pueden dirigirse a hombres mayores si la recompensa vale la pena. Ni pienses en ello.

Serena tardó unos instantes en entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que estoy interesada en tu padre?

—La noche del baile parecía que así era. Estabas completamente encima de él. Coqueteando.

—Hablando.

—Riéndote. Sacándole a bailar.

—Me cayó bien. Fue amable conmigo.

—Mi padre es amable con todo el mundo.

—¿Y esa virtud te parece mal?

—Cuando se trata de mujeres glamurosas es una debilidad, no una virtud.

—Si todo el mundo fuera más amable con los demás, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Darien soltó una carcajada cínica.

—Y ambos sabemos qué forma quieres tú que tenga esa amabilidad. Como ya sabes, mi padre es un hombre rico. No tanto como yo, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que estarías encantada de considerarlo como segunda opción.

Serena lo observó detenidamente durante un instante antes de responderle con cautela:

—¿Eso es lo que crees que haría?

—Teniendo en cuenta que tu último marido tenía setenta y cinco años, sí.

Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación. ¿Beryl se había casado con un hombre de setenta y cinco años? Se preguntó brevemente si no debería haberle contado la verdad sobre quién era. Pero no. Si Darien estaba horrorizado con Beryl, mucho más lo estaría si supiera la verdad de su vida.

—Sólo te advierto de que no intentes ningún truco con él, porque te voy a estar observando. Un hombre con dos fracasos matrimoniales no puede permitirse caer en un tercero.

—¿Fracasos? —Serena parpadeó—. Me contó que estuvo cuarenta años casado con tu madre. A mí no me sonó a fracaso. Estaba totalmente enamorado —observó que la mirada de Darien se encendía.

—¿Le preguntaste sobre mi madre?

—¡No! —Sobrecogida por su furia, Serena trató de recordar cómo había transcurrido exactamente la conversación—. Estábamos hablando del amor. Me dijo que había muerto. Yo... lo siento mucho.

—El nunca habla de mi madre.

—Bueno, pues conmigo lo hizo. Tal vez porque soy una desconocida, o porque conectamos —Serena se encogió de hombros con indefensión—. ¿Por qué tienes que diseccionar cada conversación? ¿Qué te hace ser tan cínico?

—Las mujeres como tú. Sé quién eres, Beryl.

No tenía ni idea de quién era. Y ella no tenía intención de decírselo. Tal vez algún día lo averiguara, cuando se cruzara con la auténtica Beryl en alguna fiesta. Pero para entonces ella ya se habría ido.

Serena se reclinó en el asiento. Darien la intimidaba, pero al mismo tiempo la intrigaba. Quería saber qué le había llevado a ser tan profundamente cínico. Sin duda se trataba de algo que ocurrió en el pasado: Ella sabía mejor que nadie que aunque alguien tratara de librarse del pasado, éste se empeñaba en agarrarse a los tobillos y arrastraba a la persona al lugar del que quería escapar.

—Bueno —Serena cambió de tema y habló de algo menos conflictivo—. ¿Y qué haces con una isla entera para ti solo?

—Pertenece a mi familia desde hace cinco generaciones. Mis antepasados cosechaban aceitunas y hacían vino. Yo reformé la villa hace cinco años. Es el único lugar donde tenemos garantizada la intimidad, lejos de la intrusión de los medios.

—¿Cinco generaciones? —Serena sintió un destello de envidia. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener una familia a la que se le pudiera seguir el rastro durante varias generaciones?

—Llevaban una vida muy sencilla —continuó Darien estirando las piernas—. Y así es también la isla. Así que si esperas unas vacaciones glamurosas, entonces te llevarás una decepción. Lo único que brilla es el mar cuando le da el sol. Puedes dejarte en casa los diamantes y las sedas. No nos vestimos para cenar. Yo lo prefiero así.

Y ella también

Serena se relajó un tanto. El tema de los vestidos había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones del viaje. Teniendo en cuenta las deficiencias de su guardarropa, la idea de «vestirse para cenar» la había llenado de preocupación. Y en cuanto a lo de dejar en casa las sedas y los diamantes... no sólo no poseía ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que tampoco contaba con un hogar permanente en el que poder dejarlos.

—Suena perfecto.

—No seas ridícula. Ambos sabemos que vas a odiarlo. Creo que estamos a punto de descubrir lo «adaptable» que eres, Beryl.

«Seguramente bastante más de lo que tú crees», pensó Serena preparándose cuando el avión tomó tierra.

—¿Es aquí?

—No —Darien se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso de pie—. En la isla no hay pista de aterrizaje; es demasiado montañosa y escarpada. Tomaremos un barco desde aquí. Así que si tienes en mente salir huyendo, siento desilusionarte. A menos que te salgan aletas y escamas, no podrás escapar de la isla una vez que estés allí.

Darien sintió el agua en el rostro y aumentó la potencia, disfrutando del repentino oleaje que hacía que la lancha motora se deslizara a toda velocidad por el agua, dejando tras de sí una estela de espuma.

¿Estaría mareada la mujer? Darien saboreó durante un instante la perspectiva de lo que le esperaba. Alguien como ella, que se aprovechaba de hombres vulnerables, se sentiría frustrada y fuera de lugar en la isla. Allí no había nadie a quien seducir. Y además, no tendría armas con las que seducir, pensó malévolamente al imaginar lo que la mezcla de espuma de mar y aire debía de estar provocando en su cabello. Con un cierto placer sádico, Darien miró hacia atrás de reojo... y se llevó una sorpresa. El cabello de la joven ondeaba salvajemente al viento, pero en lugar de estar sujetándolo, como él esperaba que hiciera, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla del barco y los ojos cerrados.

Parecía extrañamente contenta. Lo que no tenía ningún sentido. Darien miró la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había subido a bordo del avión en París. La falta de equipaje era una clara indicación de que esperaba que la llevaran de compras, lo que significaba que se iba a llevar una gran desilusión. No iban a ir a ninguna parte, y se vería obligada a ponerse la ropa que había llevado. Una y otra vez. Y a lavarla ella misma.

Darien sonrió cuando pensó en el papel que se suponía que debía representar como su futura esposa. Conociendo a su padre, lo primero que querría saber era si sabía cocinar. Y sin duda no sabía. De hecho, estaba convencido de que no se había acercado a un horno en su vida. No había tenido necesidad de hacerlo.

Cuando se acercaron a la isla, Darien redujo la velocidad de la lancha motora y la colocó al lado del muelle. Apagó el motor, y el aire se llenó con el insistente rumor de las cigarras.

Por encima de ellos se divisaban las encaladas paredes de la villa. Las buganvillas rosas colgaban alegremente de los muros, disfrutando del ardiente sol griego, y el sendero que salía del muelle estaba profusamente bordeado de lilos azules.

—Mi hogar.

Cuando la mujer lo miró, Darien se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—¿Éste es tu hogar? Pensé que vivías en Atenas.

—Los negocios me obligan a viajar mucho y tengo casa en Atenas porque mi base de operaciones está allí. Pero tengo oficina en casi todas las ciudades importantes del mundo. Es una necesidad.

—¿No te gusta la ciudad?

—A veces. Pero en la villa me siento más en casa que en cualquier otra propiedad que poseo. Aquí es donde nos reunimos en familia —Darien no supo qué le sorprendió más, si su propia confesión o que ella asintiera firmemente en gesto de comprensión.

—Entiendo que te guste tanto. Es precioso.

Aquélla era una respuesta impropia para una mujer que amaba las luces brillantes de la ciudad, y Darien sintió rabia por que las circunstancias lo hubieran obligado a llevarla con él. La isla era su refugio para escapar del estrés y las exigencias de su vida. Esa vez se veía obligado a llevarse el estrés con él.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando captó la expresión de su rostro. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción y estaba mirando la playa de piedrecitas blancas como si no pudiera esperar a quitarse los zapatos y ponerse a caminar.

Sorprendido por su reacción, Darien frunció el ceño. Aunque fuera bonita, la isla estaba muy lejos de la tierra firme. Allí no había cafés de moda, ni hoteles, ni tiendas de diseño. Ni hombres ni clubs nocturnos. De hecho, nada que pudiera entretener a una mujer como Beryl. Sólo había playas, olivos y caminos polvorientos.

Esperaba ver aburrimiento o impaciencia en su rostro. Pero desde luego, no emoción. De pronto parecía como si hubiera recobrado vida, y Darien no pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia los senos que se le adivinaban bajo la fina camisa blanca. Tenía un cuerpo deseable y femenino, una boca carnosa y tentadora, y los ojos le brillaban con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

Darien apretó la mandíbula. No sabía si reírse o enfadarse ante la poderosa y previsible reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Tan superficial era?

Estaba claro que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era «sí».

Se giró y aseguró la lancha al muelle con un cabo, pensando que resultaba irónico que la única mujer a la que había llevado a su isla era probablemente la última persona del mundo con la que pensaría en casarse. Pero mientras le ocultara a su padre aquel hecho, no habría problemas.

Sintiendo el calor del sol en la nuca, Serena siguió a Darien por el camino que llevaba del muelle a la villa. El jardín parecía deslizarse colina abajo. Era un refugio tan alegre y de una belleza tan arrebatadora que Serena se detuvo un instante para disfrutar de su olor y su colorido. El camino estaba bordeado por naranjos y magnolios, y el mar desprendía chispas turquesas bajo la brillante luz del sol. Consciente de que Darien la estaba mirando con impaciencia, corrió hacia él, lo siguió hasta que doblaron un recodo del camino y entonces Serena tuvo la primera visión completa de la villa.

Había sido construida sin lugar a dudas para proporcionarles a los dueños el beneficio de la que sin duda era una de las vistas más impresionantes de Grecia. Y la primera impresión dejó a Serena maravillada y sin palabras.

Entre la villa y el mar había una serie de terrazas sombreadas por viñedos y estrechos caminos. Al mismo nivel de la villa había una gigantesca piscina que seguía la forma de la ladera y que parecía surgir del océano que había más allá.

A pesar de ser muy grande, la villa era en sí misma una visión del encanto mediterráneo. Las buganvillas caían de los balcones sobre las paredes encaladas en dirección a los jardines aromáticos que había debajo. En la planta inferior, el arco de entrada ofrecía una seductora vista de un patio de piedra con una fuente central.

Unas puertas abiertas unían la zona del salón con la piscina, y Serena divisó en el espacioso interior unas telas de ricos colores colocadas en los blancos uniros.

—_Kalispera!_—una enfermera vestida de almidonado uniforme blanco apareció con una expresión grave en el rostro.

Darien se acercó a ella.

—¿Cómo está hoy mi padre?

—¡Decidido a hacerse a sí mismo todo el daño posible! —la enfermera curvó los labios en gesto de desaprobación, y Darien alzó una ceja.

—¿El resultado de las pruebas no es bueno?

—¡Es excelente! Pero él se niega a hacer cambios en su estilo de vida —claramente exasperada con su paciente, la enfermera miró a Serena—. Tal vez usted pueda influirle. Ha estado muy emocionado con su llegada. Tal vez ahora que ha llegado cene con ustedes. No he podido convencerle para que comiera al mediodía.

—¿No está comiendo? —Darien frunció el ceño—. Pero seguro que sigue bebiendo alguna que otra copa... Hablaré con él.

—Se lo agradecería —la enfermera asintió brevemente con la cabeza—. Hablaré con la cocinera a ver si podemos preparar algo que le resulte tentador.

Darien agarró a Serena del brazo y la guió hacia la piscina. Estaba situada lo suficientemente en alto como para ofrecer una visión impresionante de la bahía y de varias islas pequeñas en la distancia, y durante un instante, Serena se quedó allí parada, preguntándose si habría un lugar más pacífico o hermoso en toda la tierra. Ella había viajado, había visto muchos sitios, pero había algo en aquel lugar que la hacía quedarse sin respiración.

—Es impresionante.

Darien se giró hacia ella y sonrió de una forma tan sensual que Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago. Se quedó durante un instante cegada. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció y no quedó nada más que él. Ni vistas, ni villa ni ninguna otra persona. Se limitó a devolverle la mirada. Estaba recordando que necesitaba respirar cuando Darien se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa en los ojos cuando le rozó la mejilla con los labios.

—No te pongas demasiado cómoda. Te vigilo —le murmuró suavemente al oído. Serena se dio entonces cuenta de que la sonrisa y la repentina calidez de su mirada eran por su padre, que brillaba de satisfacción al verlos.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás, confundida y desconcertada porque por un único y humillante instante había creído realmente que aquella sonrisa era para ella.

Y entonces se recordó que los hombres como él no sonreían a las mujeres como ella.

Recordándose los peligros de deslizarse a un mundo de fantasía, Serena se apartó de él y se acercó a su padre, gravitando de manera mecánica hacia un rostro amable.

—Me alegro de volver a verle, señor Chiba.

—Llámame Armando. Después de todo, somos prácticamente de la familia —el anciano se puso de pie. Entonces la tomó de las manos y se las apretó, y la presión de sus dedos, unida al calor de sus ojos, provocó que a Serena se le quedara el aire retenido en la garganta.

Que le demostraran afecto era algo tan extraño y sorprendente que se agarró a sus dedos, incapaz de terminar con aquel contacto que la hacía sentirse tan bien.

«Prácticamente de la familia».

Ni en sus más alocadas fantasías se habría permitido imaginarse a un padre tan increíble como aquél.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —al mirarlo ahora se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso y su rostro había adquirido un color grisáceo.

—Mejor ahora que tengo algo bonito que mirar. La enfermera que me ha buscado Darien... —Armando miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la enfermera no podía oírlos—, podría haber contratado a hombres, para el caso.

—Lo intenté, créeme —aseguró Darien con seriedad—. No deberías estar mirando a las enfermeras.

—No la miro —Armando parecía apesadumbrado—. ¿Qué voy a mirar? Esa mujer tiene el aspecto de un luchador. Si se cansa de ser enfermera, podría ser alcaide de una prisión. ¿Por qué la has contratado?

—Porque sus credenciales son excelentes. Me ha dicho que no estás comiendo.

—Es una espía —gruñó Armando sin soltar todavía las manos de Serena—. Ayer enterré la medicina en una planta y ella me proporcionó al instante otra dosis. Seguro que me estaba espiando desde los arbustos.

Serena se rió.

—Así que por eso el jardín está tan cuidado.

Armando también se rió. El único que no pareció divertirse fue Darien.

—Le pago para que se asegure de que te recuperas completamente.

—Si la vida va a ser así de aburrida, no estoy seguro de querer recuperarme. Además —Armando se llevó las manos de Serena a los labios y se las besó con galantería—. Ahora estás aquí, y eso lo cambia todo.

—Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer —dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras con expresión exasperada mientras apartaba con firmeza las manos de Serena de las de su padre y las agarraba con frialdad y dureza—. No es bueno para tu tensión.

—No tienes nada que temer de mí, Darien —su padre parecía de pronto muy cansado, pero sus ojos todavía sonreían—. He visto el modo en que te miraba hace un instante... no existía nadie más. Así es como debe ser el amor. Una mujer enamorada puede estar rodeada de hombres atractivos, pero ella sólo tendrá ojos para uno.

Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que eso era cierto, y se sintió muy vulnerable. Miró a Darien. Y Darien la miró a ella. La diferencia estribaba en que Darien había estado representando un papel, y la reacción de Serena había sido auténtica. Durante un instante se olvidó de que nada de aquello era real. Mirándole a los ojos, había regresado directamente a aquellos minutos interminables en la pista de baile, cuando su conexión había sido tan perturbadoramente intensa y genuina.

Armando se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, como si le costara trabajo estar de pie.

—No nos han presentado oficialmente.

—Soy Serena —dijo captando el modo sarcástico en que Darien alzó las cejas, como si estuviera pensando que se avergonzaba de admitir su verdadera identidad.

Armando se quedó sentado un instante, agarrándose con la curtida mano al borde de la mesa.

Darien se acercó más con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó con ansiedad mal disimulada. Serena también se preocupó.

Armando Chiba parecía exhausto, como si no tuviera vida. Ella lo recordaba como un hombre lleno de energía y buen humor.

—Estoy bien. No montes un número —miró a Darien, y en sus ojos había orgullo. Luego dijo algo en griego y Serena supo por la súbita tensión en la poderosa figura de Darien que estaban hablando de ella.

—Seguro que tendrán que hablar de asuntos familiares, así que yo...

—Tú eres de la familia —Armando señaló con un gesto la silla que tenía enfrente—. Siéntate. María te preparará algo de beber para celebrar la ocasión. El día que mi hijo finalmente ha traído a una joven a su verdadero hogar. Hasta que no te vi en el barco no podía creerme que fuera a suceder. Me has hecho un hombre muy, muy feliz.

La enfermera apareció en la terraza.

—Debería echarse una siesta antes de cenar, señor Chiba.

Armando torció el gesto.

—¿Una siesta? ¡Ni que fuera un bebé! —pero se puso de pie rápidamente, como si le aliviara que alguien se lo hubiera sugerido. Su mirada se suavizó al mirar a Serena—. Me siento un poco culpable por dejarte justo cuando acabas de llegar, pero seguro que Darien encontrará una manera de entretenerte mientras tanto.

Su guiño malicioso dejaba claro a qué clase de entretenimiento se refería, pero Darien se limitó a sonreír mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su padre.

Serena los miró con envidia. Así que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas: Darien era capaz de ser tierno. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando hablaba con su padre, y siguió allí hasta que Armando desapareció en el interior de la casa. Pero cuando volvió a girarse hacia ella, la súbita frialdad de sus ojos sirvió para recordarle que ella sólo estaba allí por el amor que Darien sentía por su padre.

—_¿Serena?_—pronunciando su nombre con énfasis, Darien volvió a tomar asiento y la miró sin disimular la mofa—. El cambio de nombre no cambia a la persona, _agapi mou_. No lo olvides.

—Serena es mi nombre.

Darien sonrió y agarró la jarra de zumo de frutas helado que María había colocado sobre la mesa.

—Debí haberme imaginado que es útil tener más de un nombre.

El desprecio que mostraba por ella le dolió, y Serena se puso de pie.

—Creo que iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme.

—Siéntate —habló tan bajo que su voz apenas le llegó a los oídos, pero no cabía duda de la autoridad de su tono, y Serena se sentó automáticamente. Pero al instante se preguntó por qué le había obedecido sin dudar.

—¿Esperas siempre que todo el mundo te obedezca?

—No. De hecho, me gusta que me reten. Ganar no tiene gracia si nadie más participa en la carrera.

Aquélla era la clase de comentario, que cabía esperar de él. Estaba tan seguro de todo, tan seguro de sí mismo... A Serena no le cabía la menor duda de que aquel hombre no se había sentido fuera de lugar en su vida.

—Si te aburres, puedes ir a buscar algo más interesante que hacer —murmuró ella—. No te sientas obligado a entretenerme. Estaré perfectamente bien sola.

De hecho, era lo que estaba deseando. Porque él la distraía y le resultaba de lo más ridículo que Darien no considerara la química que había entre ellos una inconveniencia.

Aquellos ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos y la fuerza de aquella conexión resultó tan poderosa que Serena se sobresaltó.

—A mi padre le caes bien.

—Y él a mí —Serena tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía con fuerza—. Es un hombre encantador.

Estaban hablando de su padre, pero ella sabía, sencillamente sabía, que Darien estaba tan distraído como ella. Darien desvió la mirada hacia su boca y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—«Encantador» no creo que sea la palabra que estés pensando. ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué es rico? ¿Bastante atractivo para su edad?

Estaban hablando, pero entre ellos se estaba desarrollando una conversación completamente distinta, una que no incluía palabras.

—Estoy tratando de decir que es amable y cercano —el calor que los rodeaba alcanzó proporciones agobiantes cuando María entró en la terraza e informó en voz baja a Darien que tenía una llamada de teléfono.

Sus palabras hicieron añicos la explosiva atmósfera y consiguió lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera conseguido por sí mismo. Exhalando un profundo suspiro, Darien se puso de pie.

—Será de la oficina de Atenas —miró a Serena, pero fue una mirada rápida, como si no se fiara de sí mismo—. Esto me llevará algún tiempo. María te enseñará tu habitación.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena vio cómo se alejaba de ella y se odió por lamentar su partida. ¿Qué había en él que lo hacía tan irresistiblemente atractivo? Era irresistiblemente atractivo, por supuesto, pero no podía tratarse sólo de eso, ¿verdad? Tal vez fuera su fuerza, el aura de poder que lo rodeaba, o quizá algo completamente distinto.

En realidad, no importaba. Lo importante era que se sentía indefensa, irresistiblemente atraída hacia él aunque su relación hubiera estado condenada desde el principio. Su mutuo deseo era algo extraño, admitió en silencio girando finalmente la cabeza y observando la superficie cristalina de la piscina. Darien no quería sentir aquello porque sin duda Beryl no era la clase de mujer que despertara su admiración. Y él no era el tipo de hombre con el que ella podría tener nunca una relación.

Dándose cuenta de pronto de que María esperaba pacientemente para acompañarla al interior de la villa, Serena se puso rápidamente de pie y la siguió por un camino nuevo hacia una fabulosa suite que daba directamente a la terraza de la piscina. Era espaciosa y aireada y estaba decorada toda de blanco con algunos toques de azulón. Coloridas pinturas al óleo adornaban las paredes y una inmensa alfombra cubría el suelo. Serena miró a través de una puerta abierta hacia el espacioso baño de mármol y trató de disimular lo maravillada que estaba.

Si aquélla era la habitación de invitados, no podía ni imaginarse cómo sería la suite del dueño. Si Darien Chiba pensaba que aquél era un modo de Vida sencillo, entonces debía sentirse aliviada de que no conociera ninguno de los aspectos de su existencia.

María la estaba mirando con simpatía, como si presintiera el creciente agobio de Serena.

—La ayudaré a deshacer el equipaje —se ofreció. Pero Serena negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y se puso roja al pensar que la mujer pudiera ver su escasez de pertenencias.

Esperó a que María se fuera para abrir ella misma la bolsa de viaje. Se quedó mirando fijamente las escasas pertenencias que había llevado consigo. Dos vestidos, una falda, un par de pantalones cortos, unas pocas camisetas baratas y un traje de baño.

Eso era todo. Nada glamuroso. Nada adecuado para pasar unas cuantas semanas con un multimillonario.

Ella no tenía nada que hacer allí.

¿Qué clase de arrogancia le había hecho pensar que su presencia allí produciría algún efecto en la recuperación de su padre? Era inevitable que Armando Chiba terminara descubriendo que su relación no era tal, y entonces sería peor. No tendría que haber ido.

Pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Por el momento estaba atrapada allí, y tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Se sentía acalorada e incómoda, y estaba contemplando la posibilidad de darse una ducha cuando una suave brisa se coló por la ventana. Acercándose a las puertas abiertas, Serena se quedó mirando la piscina, que brillaba con el sol de la tarde. El agua parecía fresca e invitadora, y no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que no debiera darse un baño.

Darien estaba trabajando y Armando descansando, así que nadie la vería.

Darien terminó la última de sus llamadas telefónicas y se pasó la mano por la cara en gesto de frustración.

Estaba claro que requerían su presencia en Atenas. En circunstancias normales, habría tomado un helicóptero para pasar unos días en la ciudad, pero no le parecía bien marcharse hasta estar completamente seguro de que su padre se estaba recuperando. Tampoco quería dejar al anciano con una mujer a la que por lo menos le doblaba la edad, sobre todo cuando esa mujer encajaba en la idea de perfección de su padre y era conocida por su tendencia a los hombres mayores.

El mero hecho de pensar en ella le elevaba el nivel de estrés hasta puntos peligrosos, y Darien se puso de pie soltando una palabrota y girando los hombros para aliviar la tensión que le acompañaba desde que la recogió en las calles de París.

El cuerpo le ardía de deseo insatisfecho, y Darien lo atajó con rudeza.

Lo que necesitaba era hacer ejercicio, algo que le exigiera un trabajo físico y le sirviera para olvidarse de su devoradora libido. Cien largos en la piscina no podían ser nunca tan físicamente vigorizantes y satisfactorios como el sexo, pero era lo que había.

Apagó el ordenador, encontró un bañador corto y se dirigió a la terraza. Tan concentrado estaba en sus propias necesidades que sintió un destello de irritación al oír un suave chapoteo proveniente de la piscina y se dio cuenta de que alguien más había tenido la misma idea.

No podía ser su padre, porque estaba descansando, lo que significaba que tenía que tratarse de la única persona que estaba tratando de evitar. Su primera reacción fue reconocer que era una consumada nadadora. Acostumbrado a mujeres que preferían tumbarse al borde de la piscina en lugar de exponerse a la realidad de salir mojadas, se quedó mirándola, sorprendido por su habilidad. Se deslizaba por el agua con la gracia de una sirena, y Darien se vio presa de un ataque de lujuria tan poderoso que se sobresaltó.

Acostumbrado también a estar con mujeres cuya elección de traje de baño podía describirse como minimalista, no entendía por qué un sencillo bañador deportivo tenía un efecto tan poderoso en él. Unos instantes de concentración le dieron la respuesta. Su reacción no tenía nada que ver con el traje de baño en sí, sino con la mujer que lo llevaba.

El modelo moldeaba su cuerpo bien esculpido, le marcaba las piernas largas y esbeltas, la tentadora curva de las caderas y la asombrosa cintura, tan estrecha. Tenía un cuerpo increíble, y una oleada de deseo lo atravesó. Su reacción era tan primitiva que Darien dio un paso atrás, absolutamente desconcertado por la aplastante respuesta de su cuerpo. Él no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por el sexo de manera irreflexiva. El impulso no formaba parte de sus relaciones desde sus años adolescentes. Cierto que las mujeres hermosas jugaban un papel muy importante en su vida, pero era él siempre quien escogía y quien llevaba el control. Él ponía las reglas. Las relaciones empezaban y terminaban cuando él lo decidía.

Comprendiendo por primera vez en su vida el significado de la palabra «tentación», Darien aspiró con fuerza el aire y trató de liberarse de aquellos pensamientos tan inapropiados como inoportunos. Pero tenía la cabeza completamente ocupada con la imagen de sus lujuriosos senos apretados contra su cuerpo y de esas piernas interminables enredadas en la cintura.

Tras el estrés de las dos últimas semanas, lo único que quería era sacarla a rastras de la piscina, desnudarla y saciar su lujuria en una vigorosa sesión de sexo inconsciente pensada para dejarlos a ambos exhaustos. En aquel instante no le importaba que ella representara todo lo que despreciaba en una mujer.

Atrapado en aquella vorágine de ansia sexual, Darien fue consciente de pronto de un problema más inmediato.

Cuando ella terminara aquel largo y lo viera, también vería los inequívocos signos de su reacción hacia ella. Resolviendo el problema con su acostumbrada determinación, Darien se colocó al borde de la piscina y ejecutó un salto perfecto, lanzándose de cabeza al agua y permitiendo que el agua refrescara su acalorado cuerpo.

Salió a la superficie y atravesó el agua con perfectos movimientos de crol, llegando al extremo justo cuando Serena giraba. Darien supo por la sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos que no había sido consciente de su presencia hasta aquel momento.

—No sabía que hubiera alguien... pensé que estabas trabajando.

Darien apartó la mirada de su tentadora y jugosa boca. Se suponía que el agua fresca debía ayudar.

—Necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio —Darien dio por terminada la conversación lanzándose a hacer veinte largos más a toda prisa, llevando su cuerpo hasta el límite.

Cuando hizo el giro para lanzarse a por otro más, su cuerpo colisionó con algo suave e inerte. Ella gimió suavemente y tragó una buena cantidad de agua mientras se hundía bajo la superficie.

—_Theos mou_ —Darien la sacó de inmediato a la superficie rodeándole la cintura con las manos para sostenerla mientras ella se atragantaba y tosía. Estaba resbaladiza y ligera dentro del agua, y le apoyó las manos en los hombros mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Los dedos de Darien sintieron la suavidad de su piel y la sorprendente delicadeza de su cuerpo. Acababa de decidir que tocarla había sido un error de proporciones monumentales cuando ella lo miró. La luz de sus ojos había cambiado de azul claro a otro más profundo, y Darien la deseó de pronto más de lo que había deseado a nadie en toda su vida.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Ella abrió la boca al instante en respuesta a sus demandas. Darien la probó con la lengua, y el sabor cálido y dulce de su boca le produjo fuego en las venas. Le agarró con más fuerza la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con firmeza, sintiendo cómo su ligero y sinuoso cuerpo se enredaba alrededor del suyo como una delicada flor que buscara apoyo y fuerza. Serena se apretó contra él con el mismo deseo que Darien sentía, y el último atisbo de control murió en su interior. Estaba inmerso en ella, en su aroma, su piel, el ritmo de su corazón sobre sus manos...Y su excitación era tan poderosa que se le borró cualquier otro pensamiento.

El agua de la piscina los lamía suavemente, y los besos de Darien pasaron de explorar a mostrar una urgencia dura y salvaje. La fantasía se mezcló con la realidad cuando ella le enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura y Darien sintió su femenino montículo apretado contra él. Le deslizó el bañador por los hombros. Tenía los duros pezones apretados contra su pecho. Con manos rápidas y expertas, Darien le bajó el bañador por las piernas. Serena se apartó lo justo para quitarse la prenda mojada y enseguida volvió a pegarse a él. Ahora fueron sus manos las que hicieron la exploración.

Darien sintió sus dedos alrededor de él. Una luz le hizo explosión en la cabeza y se sintió consumido por una urgencia desesperada. Todo su mundo se concentró en aquel preciso instante. En aquella única mujer.

Animado y más excitado de lo que había estado en su vida, cerró las manos sobre la parte superior de sus muslos, movido por un instinto primario de satisfacción. Ella no pesaba dentro del agua, y se movía y se retorcía contra él buscando instintivamente la unión final. Tomando el control, Darien hundió los dedos en su piel suave y se colocó en ángulo hasta que la punta de su erección se encontró finalmente con el calor del húmedo centro de su cuerpo. Aquel contacto le arrancó un gemido de los labios, y durante un instante permanecieron posicionados al borde de la intimidad final. Entonces Darien no pudo seguir esperando. Entró en ella con una embestida suave y experta, introduciendo toda su longitud en su estremecido y suave cuerpo.

Era exquisita, enloquecedoramente estrecha, y cuando su calor húmedo y femenino se cerró alrededor de él, el mundo de Darien hizo explosión. Registró de forma confusa la súbita tensión del cuerpo de la mujer, y sintió un dolor agudo en los hombros cuando ella le clavó las uñas en los músculos. La mente de Darien trató desesperadamente de descifrar las señales, pero ella estaba tan caliente y tan deliciosa que tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que algo no era como esperaba. Trató de controlar su propia reacción, pero en aquel instante ella relajó la tensión de las manos sobre sus hombros y le echó los brazos al cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras movía las caderas, urgiéndolo a continuar. Los suaves gemidos de excitación de la joven lo llevaron hasta el borde, y se le nubló la mente. Ciego a todo lo que no fuera la liberación de aquel inmediato placer, Darien entró una y otra vez en ella, perdiéndose en aquel suave calor, sin ningún control, abducido por una sensación tan abrumadora que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Escuchó el repentino gemido de incredulidad de Serena, todo su cuerpo tembló contra el suyo y se vio inmersa en un clímax tan intenso que amplificó su propia excitación hasta que su cuerpo hizo erupción y fue transportado a la estratosfera.

Darien se recuperó primero, y a pesar de la inusual lentitud de su cerebro, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo con la mujer saciada e inmóvil que estaba agarrada a él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza hundida en su hombro.

Aunque estaban protegidos por el follaje que cubría y daba color a la terraza, se trataba de un lugar extremadamente público. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había pensado en nada. Si hubiera pensado no habría escogido la piscina como escenario para tener un encuentro erótico con una mujer. Y teniendo en cuenta que el sexo era sin duda una experiencia completamente nueva para ella, tenía que dar por hecho que tampoco había pensado en nada.

Y eso, por supuesto, le despertaba un montón de preguntas. Pero ninguna de ellas podía formularse en aquel momento. Su asombro al darse cuenta de que era virgen fue eclipsado por la urgencia todavía mayor de volver a enfundar su exquisito cuerpo en el bañador antes de que alguien entrara en la terraza y la viera desnuda.

—Tienes que vestirte —jadeó exasperado apartándola suavemente de sí tras varios intentos en los que no consiguió más que subirle el bañador hasta la cintura.

Ella estaba tan inerte como una muñeca de trapo, y cuando por fin alzó los ojos para mirarlo, parecía como si le costara trabajo centrar la mirada. Soltando una palabrota en voz baja, Darien le subió los tirantes y se los pasó por los brazos hasta que consiguió por fin que estuviera tapada.

Tras haber conseguido su primer objetivo, Darien le levantó una mano y se la colocó en el bordillo de la piscina para que tuviera un apoyo. Luego se puso detrás de ella.

—Háblame.

Su áspera orden fue recibida únicamente con silencio. La mujer lo estaba mirando como si fuera un ser de otro planeta, y él entendía la sensación, porque nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desconectado por la realidad. Finalmente, Serena movió los labios, pero no surgió ningún sonido.

En contra de su voluntad, Darien dirigió la mirada hacia la suavidad de sus labios y sintió que su cuerpo volvía a cobrar vida. Perplejo y furioso por los efectos que provocaba en él, dio un paso hacia adelante, le puso las manos en la cintura y la sacó del agua. Él también salió y se dirigió en busca de una toalla. Sujetándola firmemente alrededor de la cintura, aspiró varias veces el aire. Sólo entonces se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para estar seguro de haber recuperado el control, y se giró para mirarla.

Ella no se había movido. Seguía sentada al borde de la piscina, donde Darien la había dejado. Él maldijo entre dientes y se acercó, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y cubrió su cuerpo tembloroso con una toalla con eficacia profesional. Luego la ayudó a sentarse en la silla más cercana.

—Empieza a hablar.

¿Hablar? ¿Darien quería que hablara de lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Sintiéndose mareada, y algo alejada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente sin verlo.

No tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía decir. Para ella había sido... Abandonó la idea de tratar de encontrar las palabras. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba Darien oír exactamente? ¿Que ahora era una persona distinta a la que había sido hasta entonces? ¿Que aquello había superado sus más salvajes sueños? ¿Que hubiera podido quedarse en la piscina con él durante el resto de su vida?

Y sin embargo, no podía hablar, no podía expresar con palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

¿Por qué no decía algo él? ¿O estaba fingiendo que no había sucedido nada? Serena estaba contemplando aquella perturbadora posibilidad cuando le vio apretar los labios. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para parecer tan profesional e intimidante llevando sólo una toalla?

—Háblame —le ordenó, despertándola con su tono de aquel estado de semiinconsciencia.

—Ha sido impresionante —dijo Serena sin apenas fuerzas—. Eres muy bueno.

Los azules ojos de Darien reflejaron asombro, y murmuró algo en griego entre dientes.

—No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando —respondió Darien, que había palidecido—. Vamos a hacerlo de otra forma: Yo haré las preguntas y tú respondes. Obviamente, tú no eres Beryl Ducat.

Consciente de que acababa de hacer el ridículo, Serena se sonrojó y se encogió dentro de la toalla. Había dado por hecho que Darien quería hablar de sexo, porque para ella no existía nada más en aquel momento. Lo que acababan de compartir había borrado cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza. Pero estaba claro que a él no le había afectado del mismo modo. Para Darien había asuntos mucho más importantes que hablar de sexo. Como por ejemplo, su identidad. Serena se aclaró la garganta y trató de explicarse con evasivas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy Beryl Ducat?

—Que la lista de amantes de Beryl llenaría la guía telefónica —la informó Darien—. Y sin embargo, ahora sé que tu lista contiene sólo un nombre: el mío.

Aquel brusco recordatorio de la intimidad que acababan de compartir provocó que Serena se sonrojara todavía más. Retorciéndose como un pez en el anzuelo, aspiró con fuerza el aire y se dijo que era imposible que Darien lo supiera.

—No veo de dónde sacas que...

—No vayas por ahí —la advirtió con voz dulce—. A menos que quieras que te saque todavía más los colores describiéndote con todo lujo de detalles cómo lo sé.

Serena dejó escapar el aire y se concentró en un punto entre los pies y las rodillas de Darien.

—Mírame —le ordenó él, y Serena se hundió un poco más en el asiento. No podía mirarlo, pero hizo un esfuerzo y alzó la vista.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Empieza por decirme quién eres realmente.

Serena ya no estaba segura de quién era. No se sentía desde luego como la persona que había sido media hora atrás.

—No soy Beryl.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió Darien con cierta impaciencia—. Lo que no sé es quién eres ni por qué te has apropiado de su identidad.

—No me he apropiado de su identidad. No del lodo. Tú eres el único que creía que yo era Beryl.

—Tenías su entrada.

—Lo que demuestra que las apariencias a veces engañan.

—Aquí el único engaño que hay eres tú.

Presintiendo una tensión peligrosa en él, a Serena le latió con fuerza el corazón.

—Es cierto que utilicé su entrada, pero no me hice pasar por ella. No usé su nombre ni una sola vez, y tú no tenías por qué haber visto la entrada.

—Esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parle, ¿De dónde sacaste la entrada?

Aquello era como estar en el banquillo de los acusados con un fiscal antipático interrogándola.

¿Qué diría, se preguntó Serena, cuando descubriera que la verdad era todavía peor que la mentira?

—Es una larga historia.

—Cuéntame la versión corta —le ordenó Darien con voz tensa—. Me gusta ir directo al grano, y ya hemos dado muchas vueltas. Probemos por otra dirección. ¿De qué conoces a Beryl?

—No la conozco. Me la encontré en el hotel en el que se estaba hospedando —incapaz de mirarlo, Serena clavó la vista en la toalla que la envolvía—. Yo... le estaba limpiando la habitación.

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho. Preparándose para la reacción de Darien a aquella escandalosa confesión, se quedó sentada esperando con los dedos agarrados a la toalla.

Darien no dijo nada.

Estaba claro que se sentía tan horrorizado por haber llevado a una limpiadora a su isla privada en su jet privado, que no encontraba siquiera las palabras para expresar su disgusto.

—No pasa nada —Serena trató de sonar natural y despreocupada—. Di lo que tienes en mente.

Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a eso, a que la juzgaran y la condenaran al instante. Alzó los ojos para mirarlo y lo encontró observándola bajo aquellas oscuras pestañas que ocultaban su expresión.

—Sigo esperando que me digas cómo acabaste con la entrada en la mano —hablaba con exagerada paciencia—. Confío en que si espero lo suficiente, al final llegarás al fondo de la cuestión.

—Ya he llegado al fondo de la cuestión.

Darien se pasó la mano por la frente, como si quisiera aliviar la tensión.

—Serena... Te llamas así, ¿verdad? —Habló con voz muy suave, como si su control pendiera sólo de un hilo—. No soy un hombre muy paciente. Si un miembro de mi equipo hubiera tardado tanto en decirme algo, ya estaría despedido.

—Acabo de decirte que soy limpiadora —Serena se estiró en gesto defensivo.

—Ya te he oído. En este momento no me interesa tu vida profesional. Sigo esperando oír cómo conseguiste la entrada. Por favor, vamos al quid de la cuestión.

Serena abrió la boca para decir que creía que el hecho de que fuera limpiadora era el quid de la cuestión, pero la impaciencia de sus ojos hizo que se lo pensara dos veces. Estaba claro que quería más.

—Estaba limpiando su habitación. Ella se encontraba en pleno berrinche porque no sabía qué ponerse y estaba tirando ropa por todas partes, esperando que yo la recogiera. Pensé que necesitaba ayuda, así que le dije qué vestido pensaba yo que le iba mejor, y ella explotó llena de ira. ¿Qué sabía alguien como yo de cómo vestirse para un evento así? ¿Qué sabía yo de cómo atraer a un hombre rico? Sufrí quince minutos de insultos, y luego ella decidió que ya no iba a ir. Así que arrojó la entrada a la papelera, pagó el hotel y se marchó. Creo que dejó París aquella misma tarde.

—Entonces, ¿sacaste la entrada de la papelera? —Darien redujo su larga confesión a unas cuantas palabras secas—. ¿Querías demostrarle que sí sabías cómo atraer a un hombre rico?

Serena lo miró sintiéndose humillada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No tenía nada que ver con atraer a un millonario. Era una cuestión de seguridad en mí misma —Serena se hundió en el asiento—. Me hizo sentir muy pequeña, como si yo fuera de otra especie distinta a la suya.

Podría haberle contado el resto de la historia, por supuesto, pero no pensaba hacerlo de ninguna manera. Ya había ido demasiado lejos hablándole de sí misma. Serena irguió los hombros.

—Y por eso me guardé la entrada. No era una cuestión de conocer hombres, sino de demostrarme a mí misma que esa mujer no tenía razón. Así que por una noche, me vestí para la ocasión y entré en su mundo.

—¿Tomaste prestado uno de sus vestidos?

—No digas tonterías. No habría entrado en ninguno. Y además, yo no habría hecho algo así. Me hice mi propio vestido.

—¿En unas pocas horas?

Dolida por su tono de desconfianza, Serena frunció el ceño.

—Se me da bien coser —tenía que ser así. Era la única manera de poder permitirse vestir como quería hacerlo.

—Así que apareciste en el baile como Cenicienta sólo para demostrar que Beryl se equivocaba...

—No se trataba de ella, sino de mí. Me lo estaba demostrando a mí misma —aquélla no era toda la verdad, pero era lo único que Darien iba a sacarle.

—Eso explicaría la extraña conversación que tuvimos aquella noche, cuando no querías decirme quién eras —murmuró Darien—. Ahora comprendo toda esa historia sobre los estereotipos.

—La gente se pasa la vida juzgando —dijo Serena con sencillez—. Se basan en factores superficiales y casi siempre se equivocan.

—Supongo que no se te pasó por la cabeza decirme la verdad.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Por supuesto que no! Hubieras mandado que me echaran de allí. Además, estabas furioso cuando me viste hablando con tu padre.

—No porque estuvieras hablando con él, sino porque le hiciste creer que estábamos verdaderamente enamorados. El hecho de que hoy estés aquí no es más que el resultado de las mentiras que dijiste aquella noche.

Serena lo miró aturdida. El calor y la pasión que habían compartido hacía un instante habían desaparecido.

—Me senté al lado de tu padre porque era la única persona amable del lugar. No sabía quién era. Y no sabía quién eras tú tampoco. Y entonces empezamos a hablar y...

—¿Y?

Serena guardó silencio durante un instante. No quería confesar que se le había disparado la imaginación. No quería que Darien supiera el impacto que le había causado a ella en su primer encuentro.

—Me entendió mal —aseguró, y Darien murmuró algo en griego entre dientes.

—Me dejaste seguir pensando que eras Beryl a pesar de haber tenido oportunidades de sobra para decirme la verdad. Y supongo que hay una razón muy clara —su tono era de pronto frío—. Te estaba ofreciendo unas vacaciones en Grecia con todos los gastos pagados. Por eso guardaste silencio.

Aquello era lo peor que podía haberle dicho.

—¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí por unas vacaciones gratis? —Profundamente ofendida por su suposición, se levantó de la silla, agarrándose a la toalla como si fuera un escudo—. Fuiste tú quien insistió en que viniera. Vine porque me hiciste creer que podría ayudar en la recuperación de tu padre, y yo le tengo aprecio. Fue muy amable conmigo.

—¿Así que has hecho este «enorme sacrificio» por un hombre al que has visto sólo una vez?

—No me importa lo que creas. Es la verdad. Pero está claro que desconfías tanto de las motivaciones de las mujeres que crees que sólo hay una interpretación posible. Tal vez deberías regalar todo tu dinero. Así podrías estar seguro, ¿verdad?

Todavía dolida por la indignación, parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas que le ardían en los ojos. No valía la pena llorar. Ningún hombre se lo merecía. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era recoger las piezas y empezar de nuevo. Y aprender de sus errores. Pero primero necesitaba salir de allí. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía seguir siendo su huésped. No era posible.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, María apareció en la terraza con expresión de disculpa. Le dijo algo en griego a Darien y él gruñó, impaciente por la interrupción.

—_Theos mou_, ahora no —se pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo y le dirigió una mirada a Serena—. Estaba esperando esta llamada. No es un buen momento, pero tengo que ponerme al teléfono. Terminaremos esta conversación más tarde.

No si ella podía evitarlo. Todavía dolida por su total falta de sensibilidad, no respondió. ¿Qué era lo que había que terminar? Darien había dejado sus sentimientos perfectamente claros, y la verdad era que ella ya no quería oír nada más. Observó en silencio cómo cruzaba la terraza y salía con la misma frialdad y control que siempre. En cambio ella... todavía no entendía cómo había ocurrido todo ni por qué había ocurrido. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía como un globo al que hubieran hecho estallar antes de que diera comienzo la fiesta.

Aparte de comentar su absoluta falta de experiencia, Darien al parecer no había vuelto a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la piscina.

Y sin embargo, ella no había sido capaz de pensar en nada más. Cada vez que Darien le hacía una pregunta, Serena tenía ganas de decirle: «Sí, pero ¿y qué pasa con el sexo?».

Había sido la experiencia más asombrosa, increíble y explosiva de su vida, y ahora que había descubierto de forma tan repentina la profundidad de su sexualidad, no podía concentrarse en nada más. El recuerdo de su encuentro era tan claro que dominaba por completo su cabeza en glorioso tecnicolor, y le ardía el cuerpo de un modo deliciosamente desconocido.

Durante toda la conversación, había deseado que dejara de hablar, que la tomara entre sus brazos y volviera a hacerle lo mismo una y otra vez. Porque Serena estaba absolutamente convencida de que lo que habían compartido había sido algo único e infinitamente especial.

Y por eso lo había hecho, por supuesto. Porque le había parecido absolutamente lo correcto. Por primera vez en su vida, no se había detenido siquiera a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo.

Pero para él no había sido algo especial.

Ni siquiera le había parecido digno de mención.

Para Darien había sido sólo sexo. Peor, ni siquiera sexo que valiera la pena comentar. Sexo decepcionante, a juzgar por su reacción. Serena se estremeció y se obligó a encararse a la verdad. Estaba claro que, siendo mujer, resultaba imposible ganar. Demasiada experiencia, como en el caso de Beryl, te convertía en una fresca. Y la ausencia de ella, en una aburrida.

Sola en la terraza, Serena soltó la toalla que estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza. Una cosa sí tenía clara: el sexo lo había cambiado todo. Había accedido a aceptar la hospitalidad de Darien porque la había convencido de que la recuperación de su padre dependía de su presencia. Se sintió cómoda con ello porque no había nada personal en la invitación. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Y estaba muy claro lo que ella tenía que hacer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Completamente distraído, Darien atendió su llamada de negocios y luego le pidió a su asistente personal de Atenas que no le pasara más llamadas. En aquel momento no podía atender ningún asunto profesional. Había temas urgentes que reclamaban su atención, pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba.

Tendría que estar pensando en el trabajo, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el sexo.

En el sexo con Serena.

Maldiciendo en voz baja en griego, recorrió arriba y abajo el suelo de su despacho. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y se sentía incompleto. Lo único que deseaba hacer era volver en dos zancadas a la terraza, arrastrarla a algún lugar extremadamente privado y volver a repetir la experiencia.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tal deseo por una mujer, y no podía comprenderlo, porque Serena no poseía ninguna de las cualidades que él admiraba.

Era guapa, cierto, pero también mentirosa, ella misma lo había admitido. De acuerdo, no era Beryl. No había escogido el divorcio como medio de vida. Pero había tomado una entrada que no era suya, y no le había sacado de su error cuando él asumió que era la dueña de dicha entrada. Aquel hecho debió haber sido el equivalente sexual a sentarse en una bañera llena de cubitos de hielo, porque Darien odiaba la mentira.

Entonces, ¿por qué su libido fluía locamente, absolutamente fuera de control?

¿Por qué se sentía como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas?

Soltando una carcajada sin nada de humor, Darien se vio obligado a aceptar lo obvio.

Porque el sexo había sido absolutamente estupendo, por eso.

Tal vez Serena fuera una mentirosa, pero era virgen, y el hecho de que él hubiera sido su primer amante le proporcionaba una satisfacción asombrosa. Lo que significaba que no era tan moderno como pensaba.

Darien entornó los ojos y fue desgajando los hechos con lógica. De acuerdo, no le había contado la verdad. Pero tenía razón en que él había sido quien insistió para que fuera a Grecia. Y si ella le hubiera revelado su auténtica identidad, ¿habría cambiado eso algo?

No. Hubiera seguido queriendo que fuera por el bien de su padre.

Entonces, ¿qué problema había? Serena había ido para disfrutar de unas vacaciones pagadas por un multimillonario, así que ¿por qué no dárselas, aunque le costara unos cuantos vestidos y un collar de diamantes?

Compartirían increíbles encuentros sexuales durante la noche, y por el día, Darien lo arreglaría para que pudiera ir de compras todo lo que quisiera. Serena lo estaba utilizando por dinero, así que ¿por qué no utilizarla a ella para el sexo?

Incapaz de concentrarse, decidió abandonar cualquier pretensión de trabajo aquel día, así que se dirigió hacia la suite que ocupaba su padre cuando se quedaba en la villa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor cada hora que pasa —Armando estaba ya vestido para la cena—. ¿Qué has hecho esta tarde?

Darien se quedó paralizado mientras unas imágenes eróticas le cruzaban por la cabeza. Aquella tarde había disfrutado del sexo más increíble de su vida. En un lugar público.

Se pasó la mano por la nuca, incómodo ante la idea de lo que su padre hubiera podido ver si se hubiera levantado un poco antes de la siesta y hubiera decidido relajarse en la piscina.

—Trabajar.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, espero que no dejaras a Serena demasiado tiempo sola. Es una mujer a la que vale la pena proteger.

—¿De quién? Aquí no hay nadie.

—Del aburrimiento —respondió Armando ajustándose la camisa—. Cuando las mujeres se aburren, se alejan.

¿Se alejan? Darien recordó en silencio el hecho de que la última vez que había visto a Serena estaba temblando por haber hecho el amor. No parecía capaz de mover los labios, así que mucho menos las piernas.

—Ella no va a escaparse.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Darien estaba en posición de cumplir sus fantasías, conocía a las mujeres y sabía lo que querían: joyas, vestidos, bolsos con nombres extraños que costaban una fortuna, un número absurdo de pares de zapatos...

Darien sonrió débilmente. Mientras él no tuviera que formar parte del proceso de selección, estaba más que contento con la idea de costear aquella orgía de consumismo.

Estaba claro que ella no estaba acostumbrada a una vida de lujos.

Sería divertido malcriarla.

«Nunca, nunca debes tener una relación con un multimillonario griego guapo».

Tras haberse hecho esa promesa, Serena cerró la bolsa de viaje con fuerza y la dejó en el suelo. En aquella habitación tan espaciosa y elegante, resultaba ridículamente fuera de lugar. No quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, así que se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle más importancia.

Estaba a punto de llamar por teléfono para ver si podía conseguir un coche que la llevara a Atenas cuando se abrió la puerta y Darien entró en la habitación.

Se había dado una ducha y se había puesto un par de pantalones ligeros de algodón y una camisa que enfatizaba su atlético físico. Alto y de hombros anchos, emanaba poder y sexualidad.

El cuerpo de Serena cobró vida y se giró, mortificada por ser tan sensible a él. Pero estaba decidida a hacer lo mismo que él, y no pensar en absoluto en el sexo.

—Estaba intentando conseguir un coche. Ahora que estás aquí tal vez puedas hacerlo tú por mí.

—¿Para ir adonde?

—A Atenas. Desde allí podré tomar un vuelo a casa.

Reuniendo toda la dignidad que pudo, Serena rebuscó en el bolso y sacó el fajo de billetes que había contado cuidadosamente unos minutos antes.

—Esto es para ti —se lo puso en la mano y Darien se quedó mirando el dinero con asombro.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Dinero. Deberías saberlo, ya que juega un papel tan importante en tu vida —era todo el dinero que tenía, menos la cantidad que había reservado para el billete de avión—. Al contrario de lo que piensas, nunca quise unas vacaciones pagadas. No debería haber venido. Ahora lo veo claro. Es inevitable que un hombre como tú piense que mis razones para estar aquí tienen que ver con el dinero. Pero dadas tus circunstancias, no puedo culparte por pensarlo.

Con algo de su orgullo a salvo, Serena dio un paso adelante y agarró su bolsa de viaje evitando el contacto visual con Darien. Era extremadamente importante que no lo mirara. Si lo hacía, estaba perdida.

—No quiero tu dinero -Darien dejó caer los billetes sin ninguna ceremonia en la superficie más cercana y Serena trató de no estremecerse al pensar en todo el tiempo que le había llevado reunir aquella cantidad.

—Bueno, pero yo quiero que lo tengas. De hecho, insisto.

Darien miró el fajo de billetes y luego otra vez a ella.

—Está claro que mis comentarios te han molestado —Darien suspiró—. Pero tienes que admitir que tengo motivos para pensar así.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa querría de ti alguien como yo? —Serena se agarró con fuerza a la bolsa de viaje—. Está claro que has descubierto la clase de persona que soy realmente, así que no tiene sentido que me quede. Por favor, arréglalo para que pueda salir de la isla. ¿Se puede llamar a algún taxi marítimo?

—No tengo intención de llamarte a ningún taxi —su tono resultaba inflexible—. Deja la bolsa en el suelo.

—No.

Darien suspiró de nuevo con fuerza.

—Ya veo que te ha molestado de verdad lo que dije...

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Dijo en tono mordaz Serena, acercándose a la puerta—. Las caza fortunas tenemos la piel muy dura. Forma parte de nuestro trabajo.

Con reflejos increíblemente rápidos, Darien cruzó la habitación y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Dime por qué aceptaste mi invitación —la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, y Serena jadeó cuando aquel contacto prendió una mecha de deseo en su interior.

—Ya sabes por qué —Serena trató desesperadamente de acallar su respuesta—. Era la manera perfecta de disfrutar de unas vacaciones gratis al sol.

—Entonces, si ése es el caso, ¿por qué te marchas ahora?

—Porque después de lo que ha pasado me resulta imposible quedarme.

—Dices eso porque tus sentimientos están heridos —la boca de Darien estaba peligrosamente pegada a la suya, y el calor entre ellos iba en aumento—. Estoy dispuesto a admitir que te debo una disculpa.

—No, no me la debes. No te culpo por lo que pensaste. Era razonable dadas las circunstancias —desesperada por largarse de allí antes de volver a hacer alguna tontería, Serena trató de librarse de sus garras—. ¿Por qué otra razón iba alguien como yo a querer acompañarte?

Darien la sujetó con firmeza.

—Dímelo tú.

La furia de Serena desapareció tragada por una tensión sexual casi insoportable.

—Por tu padre —murmuró—. Fue amable conmigo en el baile. En aquellos momentos yo me sentía de lo más vulnerable y espantosamente fuera de lugar. Lo que demostraba que Beryl tenía razón. Yo no encajaba.

—¿Y por qué querías encajar? —parecía sinceramente preocupado—. La individualidad es algo que hay que celebrar.

«Habla como un millonario que no sigue ninguna de las normas de la vida», pensó con debilidad deseando poseer una fracción de aquella seguridad en sí mismo.

—Se necesitan kilos de auto confianza para ser diferente. Yo sentía que todo el mundo me estaba mirando.

—Te miraban. Por el vestido. Era impresionante. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Serena se concentró en uno de los botones de su camisa.

—Estaba re-decorando una de las habitaciones del hotel y encontré un trozo de forro que habían quitado. Pensé que sería precioso.

Un silencio asombrado siguió a su sincera confesión.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu vestido rojo salió del interior de una cortina?

—De una cortina muy cara —Serena se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? Acabas de decir que hay que celebrar la individualidad.

El masculino rostro de Darien era una máscara de incredulidad cuando la soltó.

—Aquella noche... —le temblaba la voz. Se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz—, no tenías ni idea de quién era yo, ¿verdad?

Serena trató de no sentir desilusión cuando la soltó.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo hablé contigo porque tú me hablaste primero —Serena tragó saliva al recordar la intensidad de aquel momento—. Y fuiste... hubo... algo.

Sus ojos se encontraron un instante y Darien frunció el ceño.

—Si todo eso es cierto y de verdad viniste a la villa porque estabas preocupada por la salud de mi padre, entonces, ¿por qué te marchas ahora?

Los dedos de Serena agarraron con fuerza la bolsa de viaje y apartó la vista de él para no sentirse tentada.

—Porque todo ha cambiado. Ahora ya sabes que no soy Beryl, y nuestra relación se ha vuelto... —Serena trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada—, se ha vuelto personal. Va en contra de mis principios.

—Nuestra relación es ahora exactamente como mi padre siempre ha querido que sea, así que no tiene sentido que te marches ahora. Lo único que ha pasado es que ahora no tenemos que fingir. Eso facilita la situación, no la complica.

—Para mí sí. Hemos... —Serena volvió a quedarse sin palabras y se aclaró la garganta, intentando que no le importara que Darien estuviera dispuesto a fingir que el sexo no había tenido lugar—. Lo que hicimos cambia las cosas.

—No veo por qué.

—Tú crees que te estoy chupando la sangre.

Darien miró de reojo el fajo de billetes que había descartado con tan poca atención.

—¿Por eso me has dado el dinero?

—Te doy el dinero porque no quiero que me pagues nada. No he aceptado dinero de ningún hombre en toda mi vida.

—Yo no te he ofrecido dinero.

—Estás pagando mi estancia aquí. Es lo mismo. Crees que soy una caza fortunas.

Un brillo mordaz apareció en sus ojos azules.

—Las caza fortunas no son normalmente vírgenes inocentes, _agapi mou_.

A Serena no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta adecuada, así que guardó silencio.

Darien suspiró.

—No vas a irte.

Serena deseó poder dejar todo aquel episodio atrás con la facilidad con la que lo había hecho él.

—Tengo que irme —por muchas razones. Preservar su salud mental era una de ellas, pero otra era conservar el respeto que sentía por sí misma.

—Serena —Darien habló en tono decidido, como si fuera un juez—. Aseguras que viniste aquí por mi padre. Entonces, ¿por qué te marchas? Desde que llegaste, él no habla de otra cosa. Está deseando cenar con nosotros esta noche. Nada ha cambiado.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Nada había cambiado para él. Ella deseó poder sentir la misma indiferencia.

—Todo ha cambiado —deslizó los ojos hacia los suyos y luego los apartó—. Nosotros...

—Sí —dijo Darien con suavidad—. Lo hemos hecho. Y teniendo en cuenta que eras virgen, doy por hecho que no estás protegida por ninguna forma de anticoncepción.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Embarazada? No se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad. Consideró durante un instante la situación. Después de la infancia que ella había tenido, nunca había pensado en...

—Tomo tu silencio como un no —comentó Darien con dulzura. Ella guardó silencio mientras hacía un rápido cálculo mental.

—No pasa nada —murmuró finalmente sonrojándose, porque aquél no era un tema que estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con un hombre—. Así que no pienses lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y qué estoy pensando?

—Que te he tendido una trampa —Serena lo miró con expresión fiera—. Aunque estuviera embarazada, no aceptaría tu dinero.

—No hablemos de un asunto que tal vez nunca suceda. Lo que importa ahora es qué vamos a hacer a corto plazo.

—Vas a dejarme salir de la isla.

La exasperada mirada de Darien sugería que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le desafiara.

—No sé lo que pensarás de mí, pero no tengo por costumbre dejarme llevar por el sexo irresponsable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho conmigo?

Los azules ojos de Darien se clavaron en los suyos.

—Yo me llevo haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace unas horas. Estoy seguro de que la respuesta llegará con el tiempo.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso eso no cambia los hechos. Tengo que marcharme.

—Mi padre ha sido amable contigo.

—Sí.

—Entonces debes quedarte. Le debes un favor.

Ella se lo quedó mirando impotente.

—Eso no es justo...

—Yo no juego limpio, Serena —dijo Darien con calma—. Yo juego para ganar.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para negarse.

—Yo no puedo...

—Su salud es muy frágil. Tú tienes la habilidad de hacerle feliz. ¿Vas a privarle de eso?

Serena abrió los ojos.

—Tú no tienes piedad, ¿verdad?

—Has acertado.

Ella apartó la cara, se sentía como una hoja atrapada en un huracán. La fuerza de la personalidad de Darien resultaba muy difícil de resistir. Y aunque quería decir que no, no podía olvidarse de la amabilidad que le había mostrado su padre.

—De acuerdo —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Me quedaré.

—Por supuesto que te quedarás —absolutamente encantado con su habilidad para negociar, no pareció sorprendido por su decisión.

—Pero sólo si me dejas pagarte.

—No comprendo tu deseo de ser independiente.

—No se trata de ser independiente... —Serena se calló, consciente de que si seguía por allí, tendría que explicarse. Y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Ya había hablado demasiado de sí misma.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron.

—No quiero tu dinero.

—¡Tómalo! —exclamó ella furiosa—. O me voy a mi casa ahora mismo.

Darien la observó en silencio con expresión indescifrable.

—De acuerdo. Si eso te hace feliz...

Se acercó con pasos certeros al fajo de billetes y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Así que ahora que el problema se ha resuelto, puedes deshacer tu bolsa de viaje. Mi padre nos espera en la terraza. ¿Por qué no te cambias y te reúnes con nosotros?

Cuando Darien salió de la habitación, Serena se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado de lo que había sucedido en la piscina.

—No tengo tanta hambre —protestó Armando cuando Serena le puso unos cuantos pimientos asados en el plato.

—Están deliciosos —insistió ella—. Pruébalos. Sólo unos pocos.

—Mujeres —Armando suspiró y agarró el tenedor—. Nunca dejan descansar a los hombres.

—Ya descansarás luego —Serena se sirvió un plato distinto y examinó detenidamente su contenido—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Fasoláda. Alubias cocinadas al horno con verduras, hierbas aromáticas y aceite de oliva. Es delicioso. Pruébalo.

—Sólo si tú pruebas un poco también —con una sonrisa, Serena le sirvió un poco a Armando en el plato y lo miró mientras comía—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bueno?

—Muy bueno.

Sintiendo que sobraba, Darien observó cómo estaba haciendo comer a su padre de una manera muy inteligente, seleccionando pequeñas cantidades de comida saludable para que las probara.

Cuando Serena se quedó satisfecha al ver que había comido algo, dirigió su atención a su propio plato. Tras probar varios bocados, sonrió a Armando.

—Tienes razón, está delicioso. Yo atravesaría una piscina infestada de tiburones con tal de volver a comer esto otra vez.

Su padre se rió con ganas y agarró otro plato.

—Si crees que eso está bueno, entonces tienes que probar esto otro...

Parecían dos niños entusiasmados, y Darien observó cómo su padre coqueteaba vergonzosamente con Serena.

Ahora que sabía que no era Beryl, se estaba dando cuenta de cosas en las que antes no se había fijado. Como el hecho de que ella no coqueteaba. No se atusaba el cabello ni jugaba a las caídas de ojos. Nada en su actitud podía definirse como coqueteo. Sólo tenía una actitud abierta y amigable.

Darien recordó la noche del baile. Una de las cosas que más le habían gustado entonces de ella era que no se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que había alrededor. Serena había demostrado un agudo sentido del humor, un jugueteo que era muy diferente al flirteo.

No era de extrañar que a su padre le cayera bien.

Ni que estuviera ejerciendo semejante efecto sobre él mismo.

Nunca había estado tan pendiente de una mujer. De la curva de sus labios cuando sonreía; del hoyuelo que se le formaba en la boca, de la luz que brillaba en sus ojos cuando se reía. Y luego estaba aquel cuerpo...

En ese punto sus sentidos se veían seriamente amenazados. Lo único que sabía era que Serena parecía específicamente creada para distraer a un hombre de lo que estuviera haciendo.

De pronto ya no podía esperar a que acabara la cena para terminar lo que habían empezado en la piscina.

Tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que Darien apenas había hablado durante la cena, Serena se metió en la ducha. Al final lo había dejado en la terraza con su padre, enfrascados en una incomprensible conversación sobre los mercados monetarios de Europa del Este.

Y ahora ella estaba bajo las afiladas gotas de agua, satisfecha de que Armando hubiera comido algo al fin. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que lo hiciera en cada comida.

Agarrando una de las esponjosas toallas que estaban apiladas en uniformes filas, Serena salió de la ducha y entró en el dormitorio.

Darien estaba tumbado encima de la cama, hablando en fluido griego por el teléfono móvil.

Asombrada al verlo allí, estaba a punto de retirarse de nuevo al cuarto de baño cuando él se percató de su presencia y terminó la conversación apretando con decisión una tecla del teléfono.

—Tardabas tanto que estaba a punto de entrar contigo en la ducha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

—_Nuestra_ habitación, _agapi mou_ —susurró Darien extendiendo la mano hacia ella—. Ven a la cama.

Serena se agarró a la toalla.

—¿Para qué?

A él le brillaron los ojos.

—Comprendo que te falta experiencia, pero seguro que no tanta.

Serena no se movió.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que compartamos la cama?

—Eso es lo que suele ocurrir —sus oscuras pestañas le velaban la expresión, y a Serena le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—Pero tú... ha sido sólo una vez —aseguró.

—Yo no lo hago sólo una vez. Ya te he dicho que las aventuras de una noche no son mi estilo.

—Pero esto es ridículo... Apenas nos conocemos.

—Al contrario. Nos conocemos del modo más literal e íntimo de la palabra —aseguró Darien.

—Pero si a ti ni siquiera te gustó —le espetó ella impulsivamente—. Estabas de lo más aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? —Darien la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¿En qué momento exactamente te pareció que me aburría?

—Después... no lo mencionaste ni siquiera una vez.

—Siempre he considerado el sexo una cuestión más práctica que académica. Más de hacer que de hablar —su voz resultaba insoportablemente sexy—. Y en aquellos momentos teníamos cosas más urgentes de las que hablar... por ejemplo, de tu identidad. Llámame anticuado, pero me gusta saber al menos el nombre de la persona con la que he intimado —Darien se levantó de la cama y la atrajo hacia sí con expresión maliciosa. Cuando le deslizó la mano por la cintura, los huesos de Serena se derritieron como el chocolate al fuego.

—Darien...

—Me gusta la manera en que pronuncias mi nombre —susurró él colocándole la mano en la nuca—. Y durante las siguientes horas, es la única palabra que quiero escucharte decir.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero él estaba tan cerca que una oleada de excitación se apoderó de ella. Era como caminar sobre lava ardiente. A Serena le temblaba el cuerpo con deliciosa anticipación y, gimiendo, caminó hacia él. Darien le colocó la boca sobre la suya, y su poderoso cuerpo la atrajo hacia la cama, quitándole la toalla segundos antes de tumbarla en el colchón. Se puso encima de ella con una única intención en mente, su mirada ardiente devoraba cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo y trémulo.

Sintiendo una frenética mezcla de desesperación y vergüenza, Serena se revolvió. ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que veía? Sin duda él no sufría ninguna de las inhibiciones que la aquejaban a ella.

—Eres increíblemente hermosa —gruñó. Y esa vez, cuando la besó, fue como si hiciera explosión un barril de pólvora. El interior de Serena ardió en una lucha de agonizantes sensaciones y le clavó las uñas en los músculos de los hombros. Estaba tan excitada que no distinguía lo que ocurría.

Darien la controlaba completamente. Centró la atención en sus senos, utilizando los dedos y la boca con una sabiduría erótica que elevó el calor de su interior a niveles increíbles. Serena levantó las caderas en frenética demanda y él le deslizó los dedos por el abdomen hasta detenerlos a la entrada de su destino último.

—¿Soy el primer hombre que te toca?

—Sí, sí —pero no la había tocado todavía, y Serena estaba tan excitada que creía que iba a estallar—. Darien, por favor...

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Darien se quitó los calzoncillos.

—Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti. Eres mía. Sólo mía.

El deseo de Serena se había convertido en algo casi doloroso, y se arqueó hacia él, suplicándole inconscientemente que la tocara, consciente de que él la estaba torturando adrede.

Por fin él movió los dedos, acariciando los suaves rizos que protegían su húmedo interior, y la tocó donde ella se moría porque la tocara. Darien movió los dedos con tal pericia que Serena experimentó al instante un orgasmo tan poderoso que la dejó sin respiración. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Darien la colocó debajo de él y la poseyó con embestidas fuertes y duras que la enviaron a las fronteras del éxtasis, hasta que volvió a alcanzar la máxima cota del placer, esa vez junto a él, consumidos los dos por el mismo fuego.

Al terminar, Serena estaba asombrada y perpleja mientras él le apartaba el cabello de la cara con inusitada dulzura.

—Eres increíble... y tan inocente... me encanta que todo esto sea nuevo para ti. Tienes mucho que aprender, _agapi mou_ —le dijo con voz ronca—. Y estoy encantado de ser yo quien te enseñe.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Serena se levantó, se encontró la cama vacía. No había ni rastro de Darien. No le hizo falta mirar el reloj para saber que era tarde. El sol ardiente brillaba a través de las puertas abiertas del dormitorio. Fuera, en la piscina, se oía el rumor de unas voces masculinas.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza, y Serena se cubrió el rostro con las manos, gimiendo al verse obligada a enfrentarse a la incómoda verdad. Había hecho el amor con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Y lo había hecho una y otra vez. Y otra.

Y no se trataba de cualquier hombre, sino de un millonario. Lo que empeoraba hasta el infinito la situación. Técnicamente, se había convertido en una mujer atrapada. Estaba en su territorio, viviendo bajo _sus_ reglas. Darien estaba pagando por ella.

Serena se sentó en la cama, sintiendo que se le aceleraba el pulso. Había permitido que un hombre la comprara. Lo que significaba que tenía que marcharse. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse, si quedarse iba contra todos sus principios? Serena tenía que admitir que su resistencia a marcharse no se debía sólo a su padre.

Estaba loca por Darien.

Darien había apurado su tercera taza de café y estaba tratando de concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo su padre cuando Serena entró decididamente en la terraza. Se había puesto unos sencillos pantalones cortos que acentuaban su increíblemente estrecha cintura y la generosa curva de sus caderas. Se las había arreglado para conjugar sexualidad e inocencia a partes iguales, y la combinación resultaba embriagadora.

—Siento llegar tan tarde —murmuró apartando la vista y sonrojándose.

A Darien le encantaba que no fuera capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Al menos así su padre no necesitaría que lo convencieran de la naturaleza de su relación, pensó de buen humor mientras se ponía de pie para retirarle la silla.

—_Kalimera_ —Darien le rozó la mano y la sintió suspirar quedamente. Serena se sentó rápidamente.

Armando se rió y dejó su taza de café.

—Te felicito, Serena —dijo Armando sonriendo al observar la reacción de su hijo—. Has conseguido lo que ninguna otra mujer soñó con lograr. Es la primera comida que comparto con mi hijo en la que no me ha aburrido hablándome de mercados monetarios. De hecho, no me ha hecho ni caso desde que se sentó a la mesa. Está claro que tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

Darien ignoró el deseo sexual que sentía crecer dentro de él y trató de pensar en la situación con fría lógica. ¿Qué estaría haciendo normalmente tras una noche de sexo increíble? Trabajar. Y dejar que la mujer de turno se distrajera con lo que le apeteciera, lo que normalmente incluía ir de compras. Y eso era justo lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Mandarla de compras.

—Por mucho que le pese a mi padre, hoy tengo mucho trabajo —dijo con dulzura—. Puedes entretenerte en la villa, o Jannis puede llevarte en barco a la ciudad. Allí tenemos un coche, y podrías ir de compras, por ejemplo.

Darien esperaba que su rostro se iluminara con el habitual entusiasmo de las mujeres, pero ella se limitó a quedarse mirándolo.

—¿Ir de compras para qué? No necesito nada.

Darien se sintió momentáneamente perdido. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Serena creyera que esperaba que ella pagara.

—Te ofrezco mi tarjeta de crédito, _agapi mou._

Los estrechos hombros de Serena se pusieron tensos.

—No quiero tu tarjeta de crédito. No quiero nada de ti.

Su padre se rió encantado.

—¡Una mujer que no quiere nada de ti, Darien! Hazme caso, no la sueltes.

Darien frunció el ceño. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Tenía algo que ver aquella actitud con los comentarios que había hecho él sobre las caza fortunas? ¿Estaba intentando impresionarle?

—Si cambias de idea, no tienes más que decírselo a Jannis. ¿Quieres un café?

—Sí, por favor —Serena se levantó para servírselo sin esperar a que lo hiciera María. Luego le sonrió a Armando—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como un torito. Después de desayunar voy a hacer unos ejercicios con la fisioterapeuta —Armando miró a su hijo—. Tú la has elegido. ¿Es más guapa que la enfermera?

—Es abuela —contestó Darien con sequedad alzando una ceja—. Y el propósito de su visita es ayudarte en tu recuperación, no avivar tu vida amorosa.

Serena se metió un gajo de naranja en la boca. Al ver cómo lo deslizaba entre los labios, Darien percibió la inmediata respuesta de su cuerpo. Poseído por la libido, se sintió tentado a ignorar las presiones del trabajo, pero pensó que sería mejor esperar a la noche. La espera sería buena para ambos. Haría que el final resultara más satisfactorio. Para cuando el sol se hubiera puesto, ambos estarían tan desesperados que la noche sería el doble de satisfactoria.

¿Por qué no se le ocurrió en cuanto Darien le sugirió que podía irse de compras? Mientras el barco cruzaba la bahía, Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en la costa. Cuando llegaron a puerto, se inclinó hacia delante para hablar con Jannis.

—Esto es perfecto. ¿Podemos parar aquí?

—Aquí no hay tiendas caras —el hombre amarró el barco—. La llevaré en coche a Atenas.

—No me interesan las tiendas caras —aseguró Serena bajándose del barco y echando un vistazo a los restaurantes que había a lo largo de la playa—. Esto es perfecto. Voy a pasar el día aquí —aseguró sonriendo y agarrando su bolsa—. ¿Podrás venir a buscarme más tarde, como a las cinco?

Eso le daría tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que necesitaba hacer.

Darien nunca había encontrado tan poco interés en su trabajo como aquel día. Tras hacer la primera llamada de teléfono, se vio mirando a la puerta fijamente, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Serena. ¿Estaría tumbada al sol? ¿Nadando? Le costó mucho trabajo concentrarse, y cuando María le anunció que la comida estaba servida en la terraza, ya había tomado la decisión de tomarse el resto del día libre y llevarse a Serena a la cama. Resultó una sorpresa enterarse de que no estaba.

—Jannis la llevó en barco al puerto —dijo María poniendo la mesa—. Va a recogerla a las cinco.

¿Tenía pensado estar fuera todo el día? La expresión de Darien no se alteró. Y eso que había dicho que no quería ni necesitaba ir de compras... Estaba claro que había sido una actuación. Lo que no era de extrañar. Lo que sí era de extrañar era que él se sintiera tan decepcionado. ¿Por qué le desilusionaba que Serena hiciera aquello para lo que las mujeres estaban programadas?

Agotada tras una noche en la que apenas había dormido y aquel día tan caluroso, Serena estaba tumbada en una hamaca tomando una bebida helada y escuchando las entretenidas historias de Armando Chiba sobre Darien cuando era niño.

—... Y era muy competitivo. Siempre tenía que ganar —recordó Armando con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Espero que no estés enseñando mis fotos de bebé —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a Darien allí de pie, observándolos con expresión burlona. Estaba tan guapo que a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Observando su reacción con una sonrisa satisfecha, Armando se puso de pie.

—Voy a descansar un rato antes de la cena —Darien lo vio cruzar la terraza en dirección a la villa y luego volvió a mirar a Serena.

—Te he echado de menos —los ojos de Darien se deslizaron hacia su boca, y durante un instante, Serena se quedó sin respiración. Su cuerpo se calentó en una instantánea respuesta que la sorprendió. La atracción entre ellos resultaba tan poderosa que ensombrecía todo lo demás.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—¿Lo dudas? —su voz resultaba arrebatadoramente sensual. Darien se sentó a su lado en la tumbona.

—¿Has trabajado hoy? —preguntó ella desviando la vista para disimular su azoramiento.

—Lo he intentado, pero confieso que no podía concentrarme —con su acostumbrada seguridad, Darien le deslizó un dedo bronceado por su trémulo muslo y se entretuvo en la curva de su rodilla antes de inclinarse hacia delante y rozarle suavemente los labios con los suyos en una sensual promesa. Mantuvo aquella tortura unos instantes y luego capturó su boca. La pasión estalló entre ellos como una explosiva bomba de química sexual. Pero esa vez, Darien mantuvo el control—. Vamos dentro.

—No —seriamente afectada por la manera en que perdía el control cuando Darien la tocaba, Serena se apartó de él—. Tenemos que aclarar algo antes. Es importante.

—Ah —la mirada de Darien se suavizó, como si comprendiera—. Estás hablando de la anticoncepción, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Esta vez te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado... como anoche.

—No estoy hablando de anticoncepción...

—¿Quieres enseñarme lo que te has comprado hoy? —Le preguntó Darien con dulzura—. Le diré a María que prepare una cena especial para que tengas una excusa para ponerte lo que hayas comprado.

—No he comprado nada.

Darien alzó una ceja en gesto asombrado.

—No he ido de compras —decidiendo que cuanto antes hablara, antes recuperaría sus principios y podrían dedicarse a hacer lo que ambos estaban deseando hacer, Serena metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un sobre—. Toma. Esto es para ti —Darien la miró sin entender nada antes de abrirlo para ver qué había.

—¡Otra vez no! —Exclamó él exasperado con el dinero en la mano—. ¿Y ahora a qué viene esto?

—Es para pagar mi comida y mis gastos —se explicó Serena—. Y, por favor, no me lo discutas. Después de lo que ha ocurrido anoche entre nosotros... si no aceptas el dinero, sentiré que me estás manteniendo. Debería hacerte sentir bien pensar que estoy aquí porque quiero, no por el dinero.

—Aceptar tu dinero no me hará sentirme bien. Si quieres saber qué me haría sentir bien, ven conmigo y te lo demostraré —Darien le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Luego le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, pero ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por apartar la cabeza.

—Si no me dejas pagar nada, no puedo hacerlo —la tentación de girarse y besarlo era abrumadora.

Darien alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró con impaciencia.

—De acuerdo, si eso te hace sentirte mejor, aceptaré tu dinero, ¿contenta?

—Sí —a Serena le latía con fuerza el corazón contra el pecho—. Me alegro de que me entiendas.

—No te entiendo, pero ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que tú quieras —gruñó Darien atrayéndola hacia sí—. Vamos a la cama ya, antes de que se te ocurra otra exigencia absurda.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tres días más tarde, Darien estaba en su despacho acristalado de la villa tratando de concentrarse en una hoja de cifras, pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en volver a la cama con Serena. Si por él fuera, estaría con ella acostado a la hora del café, del almuerzo... pero no tenía opción, entre otras cosas porque Serena nunca estaba en casa durante el día. Darien se sentía algo irritado por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba fuera.

Recordando las eróticas actividades de la noche anterior, Darien pensó que no iba a poder concentrarse y decidió dar por terminada la jornada laboral. Se uniría a Serena en su jornada de compras, de turismo, o lo que fuera que hiciera durante el día.

Serena sirvió otra comida al grupo de turistas ingleses que estaban sentados en la taberna. Hacía un calor insoportable, le dolían los pies y estaba agotada tras pasar otra noche sin dormir.

—Una ensalada griega grande —dijo colocando el plato en el centro de la mesa. Entonces se oyó el motor de un coche deportivo, y unos instantes más tarde, Darien entró en el restaurante como si fuera el dueño. En cuanto la vio, sus ojos reflejaron un poderoso deseo sexual.

Serena sintió que le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Pero sonrió débilmente y se acercó a él.

—Hola. Menuda sorpresa. ¿Te pongo algo de beber?

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Serena vio por el rabillo del ojo al dueño de la taberna.

—Trabajar. Y ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Es la hora de comer y estamos a tope —Serena hizo amago de marcharse, pero él la sujetó con garras de acero.

—¿Estás _trabajando_? —preguntó Darien sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. ¿Y por qué?

—Por la misma razón que todo el mundo —Serena le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa al dueño—, porque necesito el dinero.

—Te di una tarjeta de crédito —le recordó Darien entornando los ojos—. No necesitas dinero.

—Quiero tener mi propio dinero, entre otras cosas para pagarte —todo el restaurante los estaba mirando, y ella trató una vez más de soltarse. Pero Darien la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Tenemos que hablar. Vámonos de aquí —Darien le dijo unas cuantas frases al dueño de la taberna, que asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —movió las manos en dirección a Serena, animándola a marcharse—. No sabía quién eras.

—¿Quién cree que soy? —preguntó ella mientras Darien la sacaba del restaurante.

—Eres mía —aseguró él con firmeza—. Nos vamos de aquí.

—¡Espera, Darien! —Exclamó Serena mientras la metía a la fuerza en el coche—. ¡Éste es mi trabajo!

—No vas a trabajar ahí —afirmó Darien apretando los dientes por la furia—. No estoy dispuesto a ver a mi mujer sirviendo copas en un bar.

¿Su mujer?

—Suenas como un cavernícola —y sin embargo, la frase de Darien, aunque posesiva, le había provocado un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

Él murmuró algo en griego, visiblemente exasperado.

—Admiro tus principios y tu deseo de ser independiente, pero has ido demasiado lejos —dijo con rabia contenida mientras avanzaba con el coche—. Todo lo que está pasando no es normal. Desde que llegaste a la isla no he podido concentrarme en nada. Nunca me había pasado, ni tampoco discutir en un lugar público, ni olvidarme de los métodos anticonceptivos... Estoy perdiendo el control.

Sorprendida ante el valor de aquella confesión, Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—No eres un hombre al que le guste perder el control —aseguró poniéndole la mano en el muslo y sintiendo sus músculos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Darien exhaló un suspiro y se pasó las yemas de los dedos por la frente.

—Para empezar, voy a llevarte a la villa para no tener que pasarme toda la jornada laboral siguiéndote la pista —aseguró atrayéndola hacia sí—. A partir de ahora quiero saber dónde estás en cada momento del día. Tu mundo se reduce al dormitorio y a la piscina.

—Pero yo necesito trabajar —protestó Serena.

—Vas a estar demasiado ocupada —aseguró apretándola contra su pecho—. Y te olvidarás de esa tontería de trabajar.

Más tarde, aquella noche Darien entró en la terraza para cenar, saciado y lleno de energía tras una tarde extremadamente satisfactoria. A una sesión maratónica de sexo explosivo le siguió una buena sesión de trabajo, y estaba deseando que llegara la noche para volver a estar con Serena.

Su padre ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Darien acercó una silla a su lado y se estaba preguntando dónde estaría ella cuando la vio salir por la puerta que daba a la cocina con unos platos en la mano.

—¿Por qué sirves tú la comida? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—María está ocupada con el dietista —dijo colocándoles un plato a cada uno delante—. Prueben esta _musaka_. La he hecho yo. María dice que está buena, pero tal vez sólo quería ser amable.

—¿Has estado cocinando? —Preguntó Darien sin salir de su asombro—. No es necesario que lo hagas. Para eso está María.

—Ya que no me dejas ganar dinero, quiero contribuir con algo. Eres muy anticuado, ¿sabes?

Consciente de que su padre estaba observando la escena muy divertido, Darien apretó los dientes.

—Está deliciosa —aseguró Armando probando una pequeña cantidad—. No le hagas caso a Darien. Mañana puedes volver a cocinar para mí. Y todos los días, si quieres.

Consciente de que cuanto más rápido comiera, antes terminaría la velada, Darien se acabó rápidamente el plato y se sirvió otro para darle gusto a Serena. Finalmente, su padre bostezó y se levantó de la mesa. Darien hizo lo mismo al instante y se llevó a Serena a la habitación.

—¿No quieres café? —ella gimió cuando la estrechó contra sí.

—No —gruñó Darien deslizándole los labios por la curva del cuello—. Ni tampoco quiero hablar. De hecho, lo único que quiero es a ti. Desnuda.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—No hagas eso. No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

—No quiero que pienses —murmuró él deslizándole la mano por la curva del trasero—. Eres perfecta. Mi padre te adora —dijo inclinando la cabeza para besarle de nuevo el cuello—. Estás jugando un papel muy importante en su recuperación y te lo agradezco mucho.

—Yo le adoro —Serena se apartó un poco y le sonrió—. De hecho, te envidio por tener un padre así.

Hubo algo melancólico en su tono que llamó la atención de Darien.

—¿Tu padre vive?

Darien percibió su repentina tensión. Serena se apartó de él.

—Mi madre y él no... —se detuvo—. No mantuvieron contacto. No sé dónde está ahora.

—¿Nunca has intentado localizarlo?

—No —Serena se quedó muy quieta, dándole la espalda.

—¿Es él la causa de tus inseguridades? —Darien le puso las manos en los hombros para obligarla a girarse—. ¿Por eso tienes una opinión tan baja de ti misma?

Serena guardó silencio durante un instante y luego se puso de puntillas para rozarle la boca con la suya.

—Bésame, Darien —murmuró con voz ronca—. Deja de hablar y bésame.

Él se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su vida, pero el roce de su boca apartó cualquier pensamiento racional de su cabeza. Lo único que quería hacer era quitarle la ropa y explorar aquel cuerpo espectacular y lujurioso al detalle.

Arrastrado por la poderosa fuerza de su libido, Darien la tumbó sobre la cama y, tras desnudarla con cierta desesperación, se colocó encima de ella y le separó las piernas. Sus muslos de seda rozaron los suyos, y Serena se arqueó, expectante. Respondiendo a un deseo más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás, entró en su húmedo y suave interior. Ella gimió y le clavó las uñas mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez hasta que Darien sintió cómo el orgasmo le atravesaba el cuerpo, arrastrándolo hacia el abismo del éxtasis.

Después, ninguno de los dos habló. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Darien se colocó sobre las almohadas y la estrechó contra sí.

—Dime por qué trabajabas de limpiadora.

—Fue el único trabajo que encontré al llegar a París —dijo ella tras una pausa.

—¿Dónde vivías antes de ir a París?

—En Buenos Aires. Antes estuve en Perú, y antes en la India, Australia, Nueva Zelanda... No soy persona de echar raíces.

—¿Fuiste a la universidad? —preguntó Darien colocándose de lado para mirarla. Pero ella desvió los ojos.

—No, no fui —respondió con voz apagada—. No se me daba bien el colegio. No me gustaba —Serena se movió con brusquedad, como si algo le hubiera molestado—. Estoy cansada, Darien. Buenas noches —se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda, dando claramente por finalizada la conversación.

Darien se quedó observando en silencio la tensión de su cuerpo. Cuando estuviera más relajada, quería seguir hablando de su vida, quería entenderla. La abrazó por detrás. No le importaba que le diera la espalda al dormir, pero no iba a permitir que se cerrara a él.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Haz una maleta —le dijo Darien cuando salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Por qué? No quiero irme. Me encanta estar aquí —no podía creerse que hubieran pasado ya dos semanas. Las más felices de toda su vida. Amaba aquel lugar. Lo amaba a él. Por mucho que se hubiera repetido que aquella relación no iba a ningún lado, no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

—Me alegro, porque no vamos a marcharnos aún —Darien se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos—. Pero tenemos que ir un par de días a Atenas.

—¿Atenas? —Serena se incorporó en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana—. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito ir por asuntos laborales —explicó él entrando al vestidor, de donde salió con una camisa impecable—. Y tú tienes que venir porque no me puedo concentrar en el trabajo a menos que tú estés cerca. Será sólo una noche. Yo trabajaré por la tarde, luego iremos al baile y dormiremos en mi casa de Atenas.

—¿Baile?

—Un evento para recaudar fondos —explicó Darien agarrando una corbata—. Tengo que ir.

—Yo no quiero ir —aseguró ella como una niña pequeña—. Me voy a sentir fuera de lugar.

—Ése es mi mundo —dijo Darien acercándose a la cama para besarla una vez más—. Y tú formas parte de él.

Pero sólo porque estaba disfrutando del sexo. No había nada más para él, pensó Serena.

—No conozco a nadie.

—Me conoces a mí —Darien cruzó la habitación para recoger su chaqueta—. No discutas más.

Serena intentó otra táctica.

—No tengo nada apropiado que ponerme.

—Ahora hablas como una mujer —Darien sonrió—. Ya te encontraremos algo. Haz la maleta.

Un lujoso coche con aire acondicionado los llevó desde el aeropuerto al centro de Atenas entre el denso tráfico. Pasaron por delante de un mercadillo, y Serena sintió deseos de bajarse a dar una vuelta. Pero estaba claro que Darien tenía otros planes. Unos minutos más tarde, el chófer se paró en una calle ancha, frente al escaparate de una boutique de diseño. Darien apagó su móvil y la ayudó a salir a la acera.

La ropa del escaparate era increíblemente elegante, pero hubo un vestido en particular que le llamó la atención. Entraron en la tienda, y pronto tuvieron a una legión de dependientas alrededor. Darien tenía la palabra «multimillonario» escrita en la frente. Serena se acercó hacia el vestido que había visto en el escaparate. Era un diseño de lo más simple, lo que le hacía especial era la calidad de la tela.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —le preguntó a una de las dependientas.

—Cuatro mil euros —respondió la joven tras un instante de vacilación.

Serena se apartó del vestido, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar.

—Eso es una vergüenza.

—Si te gusta, te lo puedes llevar —Darien frunció el ceño—. El precio es irrelevante.

—Por supuesto que es relevante. No puedo pagarlo.

—Pero yo sí.

—No —consciente de que la dependienta la miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Serena se acercó a la puerta—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Darien dejó escapar un suspiro—. Necesitas un vestido para esta noche.

Serena le agarró súbitamente de la mano y lo arrastró calle abajo, lejos de aquella zona de tiendas exclusivas y en dirección al mercadillo por el que habían pasado antes con el coche. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Darien, tiró de él mientras recorría las filas de puestos hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Un puesto en el que se vendían coloridas sedas pintadas a mano.

—Quiero ésa, por favor —le dijo al hombre del puesto señalando una tela verdemar con destellos azules. Compró encantada la pieza de tela, ya que llevaba dinero suficiente en el bolso para pagarla, y luego se giró hacia Darien, que la miraba asombrado—. Voy a hacerme el vestido yo misma. Puedo coserlo mientras tú trabajas. No tienes por qué enfadarte —le sonrió—. Te he ahorrado una fortuna.

—Eres ridículamente independiente —dijo con suavidad—. Yo quería comprarte ese vestido. Mimarte.

Serena se derritió por dentro y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

—Mímame de otra manera —dijo con dulzura—. Me gusta estar contigo. Con eso es suficiente.

—¿Darien?

Al escuchar su voz, él se dio la vuelta. Y se quedó sin respiración. La vulgar pieza de tela del mercadillo se había transformado en un elegante vestido. Tenía dos tirantes finísimos y se ajustaba a las femeninas curvas de su cuerpo antes de rozar el suelo. El liso cabello de Chantal se le derramaba por los hombros desnudos como los rayos del sol. Llevaba en la mano un bolso de noche fabricado con la misma tela.

Estaba espectacular. E increíblemente sexy. Como una sirena a la que le hubieran permitido una noche de placer terrenal. La lujuria se apoderó de su cuerpo con fuerza predecible y se le secó la boca. Sintiéndose claramente insegura, Serena dio unos pasos hacia él y luego vaciló.

—Di algo... y asegúrate de que sea algo agradable —dijo tratando de bromear.

—Estás increíble —aseguró él acercándose y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—¿De veras? —el rostro de Serena se iluminó—. ¿No te voy a avergonzar?

—No, pero tal vez me avergüence a mí mismo —Darien le pasó la mano por el hombro desnudo—. No puedo mirarte sin desear llevarte a la cama. No puedo creer que hayas hecho tú el vestido. ¿Dónde aprendiste a coser?

—Aprendí sola. ¿De verdad te gusta? —parecía encantada, y Darien se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba verla feliz. Todavía no le había hablado de su infancia, pero tenía la sensación de que había llevado una vida dura.

—Puedes sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma —aseguró—. Tienes un talento increíble. Y no tienes ningún motivo para mostrarte insegura. Les harás sombra a todas las demás mujeres del baile.

La cena fue de lo más elegante, y a ella acudió lo más granado de la sociedad ateniense. La recibieron con cordialidad, pero Serena no pudo evitar fijarse en la curiosidad de sus ojos mientras la miraban y se preguntaban quién era.

—Me están mirando —le susurró a Darien cuando le puso una copa de champán en la mano—. Me miran y cotillean.

—Entonces, vamos a darles motivos para que cotilleen de verdad —Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Descendió la boca hacia la suya y la besó con dulzura sin prisa—. Ahora quiero presentarte a algunas personas que me importan —dijo cuando por fin se apartó.

Colocándole el brazo con gesto posesivo en la cintura, la guió hacia el sofisticado grupo de gente. Todo el mundo parecía estar deseando saludarle. Instantes después, Darien la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la terraza. Debajo de ellos, la ciudad brillaba como una tela cubierta de joyas.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido esta noche.

—No me diste opción —Serena le puso la mano en el pecho, manteniéndole a cierta distancia. Era la única manera de poder concentrarse—. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, Darien.

—Sí —Darien se colocó de manera que sus poderosos hombros la ocultaban del resto de los invitados—. ¿Qué quieres decirme, Serena?

—Es hora de que le digamos a tu padre la verdad. Parece que está mucho más recuperado.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Se lo diremos mañana.

—No quisiera tener que hacerle daño.

—No le vamos a hacer daño. Estará encantado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Serena tras unos instantes de confusión.

—Digo que esto no ha terminado aquí. ¿De verdad crees que te iba a dejar escapar?

Darien estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y experimentó un chispazo de deseo en la pelvis.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—¿No es obvio? Cuando dejemos la isla, vendrás conmigo.

Aquellas palabras resultaron tan inesperadas qué a Serena se le paró el corazón. Completamente seguro de su respuesta, Darien la miró con expectación. Ella contuvo el aliento. ¿Por qué no? Darien la deseaba. Y ella lo deseaba a él. Durante un instante se sintió emocionada, pero al momento se calmó. No podía aceptar.

—¿Podré trabajar?

Los ojos de Darien brillaron con asombro.

—¿Para qué ibas a trabajar? Además, yo viajo mucho. Por supuesto, tú vendrás conmigo. Así que la respuesta es no, no podrás trabajar.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a mantener? —le preguntó poniéndose tensa.

—Serás mi amante —Darien entornó los ojos—. Mi compañera. Tú misma puedes escoger el nombre.

—Tu estilo de vida es demasiado caro —respondió ella—. No me lo puedo permitir.

—No espero que tú pagues nada. Yo te daré todo lo que necesites.

—¿Y en qué me convierte eso? ¿En una prostituta con un solo cliente?

Un silencio asombrado siguió a aquel comentario. Darien la agarró de la mano con fuerza y cruzó con ella la terraza, atravesó la sala de baile llena de gente y salió a la calle. Unos instantes más tarde, el aparcacoches detuvo su deportivo delante de ellos.

Serena se quedó mirando su rígido perfil. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

—Darien...

—Entra en el coche —le ordenó colocándose detrás del volante. Ella obedeció, y Darien apretó el acelerador.

Cualquiera que pensara que conducir en París era una pesadilla, es que no conocía Atenas, pensó Serena cerrando los ojos para no ver a Darien zigzagueando entre el tráfico.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado —dijo finalmente.

—¿Me acusas de tratarte como a una prostituta y no sabes por qué estoy enfadado?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Dije que si me pagabas todo, me harías sentir así. No es lo mismo.

Darien se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba tratando de controlar su ira.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Dímelo, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea!

—Nada —respondió Serena—. Ésa es la cuestión. Las circunstancias nos separan. Yo no puedo permitirme vivir contigo como una igual, y no permitiré que me mantengas.

—Serena —la voz de Darien resultaba tensa—, por todo el mundo hay parejas que viven juntas y cuya situación financiera no es igual.

—Tal vez.

—No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo que no.

Serena tragó saliva y miró por la ventanilla.

—Eso es porque nadie te ha dicho antes que no. Lo superarás. Te ayudará a forjar el carácter.

—Mi carácter está completamente forjado —murmuró él—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué este asunto es tan importante para ti.

—Lo es y punto —Serena se puso tensa.

—No —Darien se giró para mirarla y habló en tono furioso—. Y punto, nada. Si se supone que tengo que dejarte marchar, Serena, entonces al menos ten la cortesía de explicarme por qué.

Ella guardó silencio, consciente de que Darien hervía de impaciencia a su lado.

—¡Serena! —su tono se volvió amenazador—. No voy a dejarte marchar a menos que...

—Mi madre era prostituta.

Serena escuchó cómo aspiraba con fuerza el aire y se giró para mirarlo.

—Así es —se sorprendió a sí misma por lo calmada que estaba—. Eso es lo que soy, Darien. La hija de una prostituta. Obviamente, quedarse embarazada de mí limitó su carrera, pero se las arregló bien.

—Serena...

Ella giró la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole. La humillación amenazaba con apoderarse de ella, pero hizo un esfuerzo por darle los detalles que Darien necesitaba escuchar.

—Querías la verdad, y estoy diciéndote la verdad sólo por esta vez. Después de esto no vuelvas a pedirme que hable de ello nunca más.

¿Por qué se molestaba en decirle eso, si sabía que después Darien no querría ir a ninguna parte con ella? Era muy consciente de que aquélla iba a ser la última conversación que tuvieran.

—Al principio nos mudábamos mucho. Yo empezaba en un colegio nuevo cada trimestre.

—Mírame, Serena —Darien le tocó el brazo, pero ella se apartó y clavó los ojos en la lejanía.

—Me costaba trabajo adaptarme.

Tras un instante, Darien dejó caer el brazo.

—Ahora comprendo por qué no te gustaba el colegio. ¿Sabían tus compañeros lo de tu madre?

—Oh, sí —Serena mantuvo el tono neutral—. Por mucho que yo intentara mantenerlo en secreto, de alguna manera siempre había alguien que se enteraba de la ocupación de mi madre. Por supuesto, a nadie le estaba permitido ser mi amigo... ni nadie quería serlo. Y cuando estaba sola en el patio, o me estaban acosando, solía escaparme dentro de mi cabeza fingiendo ser otra persona.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

—No tienes por qué hablar de esto —susurró Darien. Entonces Serena se dio la vuelta y se permitió mirarle. Por última vez.

—Sí tengo que hablar de ello. Es importante que entiendas quién soy.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con quién eres tú —Darien frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sí. Es lo que me ha hecho ser quien soy.

Y tener que darse a conocer ante aquel hombre era el punto más bajo de su vida. Lágrimas de humillación le ardieron en los ojos, y durante un instante se preguntó si tendría valor para seguir adelante. Y entonces recordó cómo había llegado a aquel punto. Darien creía sentir algo por ella, pero no sabía quién era realmente. Serena parpadeó varias veces.

—Cuando yo tenía diez años, mi madre conoció a un hombre muy rico que le presentó a otro hombre rico, y pronto toda su clientela cambió. Salimos al mundo. Supongo que puede decirse que ascendimos socialmente. Me envió a un colegio interno muy elitista cuyos recibos pagaba uno de sus clientes fijos.

—Y las niñas de ese internado...

—¿Si sabían a qué se dedicaba mi madre? Oh, sí —Serena soltó una carcajada carente de humor—. Los padres de varias de ellas eran clientes de mi madre, aunque no creo que ninguna fuera consciente de ello.

Darien se rascó la frente y murmuró algo en griego.

—Esas niñas acabaron con la poca seguridad en mí misma que me quedaba —Serena tragó saliva—. Y yo se lo permití, porque supongo que me odiaba tanto a mí misma como ellas me odiaban a mí. Era hija de una prostituta. No es algo de lo que se pueda presumir, ¿verdad? Por eso viajo tanto. Siempre pensé que podría dejar aquello atrás, pero nunca funcionó porque forma parte de quien soy.

—¿Sigues viendo a tu madre?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca estuvo interesada en mí. Me matriculó en ese colegio sólo porque uno de sus clientes pensaba que no me prestaba suficiente atención. En cualquier caso, me fui con dieciséis años. No quería quedarme allí más tiempo del absolutamente necesario.

—¿El colegio no hizo nada al saber que te estaban acosando?

—El colegio estaba horrorizado por el efecto que tenerme como alumna provocaba en su reputación. Cuando decidí marcharme, se mostraron encantados.

Darien guardó silencio durante un instante y se quedó muy quieto.

—Y por eso estás tan decidida a no aceptar nunca dinero de ningún hombre. Ahora comprendo por qué estabas empeñada siempre en pagarme.

—Me prometí a mí misma que nunca permitiría que un hombre me mantuviera —Serena lo miró. Le costaba trabajo mantener la compostura—. Así que ahora que lo entiendes, ¿podrás explicárselo a tu padre? Odiaría que pensara mal de mí.

Las lágrimas se estaban agolpando, y esa vez supo que no iba a ser capaz de contenerlas. Para demostrarle a Darien que su relación nunca funcionaría había apartado su escudo protector para permitir que él viera quién era realmente.

—Serena...

—Gracias, Darien —sobrecogida por la humillación, no podía soportar escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, así que se agachó para recoger el bolso—. Tal vez seas rico y arrogante, pero nunca me has hecho sentirme pequeña ni insignificante. Eres un tipo de lo más decente, de veras, pero prometo no arruinar tu reputación contándoselo a alguien —sin darle oportunidad de replicar, Serena abrió la puerta del coche y se lanzó a la locura del tráfico de Atenas.

Tenía la visión tan borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas que un par de coches estuvieron a punto de embestirla cuando cruzaba la calle. Los conductores tocaron el claxon y le soltaron palabrotas en griego, pero ella siguió corriendo, apoyándose en el hecho de que Darien no podría seguirla fácilmente. Llegó al otro lado y se perdió en un laberinto de calles hasta que, finalmente, dejó de correr y se apoyó contra un muro.

Oyó gritos y el ruido de platos de una cocina cercana, a un hombre gritando en un apartamento que estaba encima de ella y el constante ruido del tráfico. Y cerca de ella, escuchó a alguien llorando con sollozos incontenibles tan tristes que unas cuantas personas se habían parado para mirar con preocupación.

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando a ella, supo que era ella la que estaba llorando. Se dejó caer al suelo y soltó todas las emociones que se habían ido formando en su interior.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Era la última media hora de su turno. Serena dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa y apuntó un nuevo pedido antes de mirar sin poder evitarlo hacia el exterior... pero allí no había ningún coche deportivo, ningún multimillonario griego... nada.

Serena trató de animarse. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Que Darien hubiera ido tras ella? Resultaba absurdo que fuera a ir detrás de ella cuando Serena había pasado tanto tiempo explicándole por qué no podía estar con él. Además, no tenía modo de saber que había decidido regresar a París. Tendría que haber escogido un lugar nuevo, como siempre hacía, pero no había sido capaz.

París era algo que había compartido con Darien. Era como si al quedarse allí, no lo hubiera perdido del todo a él. Pero Darien sabía ahora quién era ella. Ya no tenía que esconderse, no tenía que fingir y tratar de ignorar que se había instalado en su corazón durante el último mes.

Cuando terminó su turno, Serena regresó a la casa antigua en la que había alquilado una habitación. Mientras subía las escaleras que la llevaban al quinto piso, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Darien. ¿Cenando con un grupo de diplomáticos? ¿Negociando algún acuerdo importantísimo en Nueva York? ¿O hablando de mercados monetarios con su padre en la piscina?

Furiosa por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, Serena abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó paralizada.

El objeto de sus pensamientos estaba tumbado en el sofá: dos metros de potente macho griego dominaban la minúscula habitación. Serena parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose si no estaría viendo visiones.

—¿Qué estás... cómo has entrado?

—Tu casera me dejó pasar —Darien miró a su alrededor—. No sé cuánto estás pagando, pero en cualquier caso es un robo. Éste no es lugar para que viva un ser humano.

Asombrada por verlo allí, y sin comprender qué podía haberlo llevado hasta allí, Serena cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Recuperar lo que es mío —su mirada resultaba inequívocamente posesiva, y Serena sintió que le temblaban las piernas—. Haz las maletas. Ya le he dado la noticia a tu casera. Vas a necesitar un sitio más grande que éste.

—No puedo permitirme nada más grande —Serena dejó el bolso en el suelo.

—Sí que puedes. Y no te estoy ofreciendo mi dinero —Darien se puso de pie—. Siéntate, Serena.

A ella le temblaban tanto las rodillas que se desplomó en la silla más cercana sin discutir más. Clavó la mirada en la impoluta carpeta que Darien le puso en el regazo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es tu plan de negocios. Puede que algunas cifras resulten algo conservadoras, pero he hecho los cálculos contando con que no vas a trabajar muchas horas.

Serena alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que no voy a trabajar muchas horas?

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa confiada que resultó de lo más masculina.

—No vas a ponerte a diseñar ropa cuando estemos en la cama, y como vamos a pasar allí una parte importante de nuestro tiempo, he ajustado los números a una jornada de trabajo relativamente corta. Sin embargo, los márgenes de beneficio siguen siendo increíbles.

—Sigo sin entender de qué estás hablando.

—Quiero que estemos juntos, y como no vas a querer a menos que seas económicamente independiente, la única solución es que lo seas. Lee el plan de negocio.

Confundida, Serena abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

—¿Chiba Couture?

—Ya tienes al menos veinte clientas desesperadas esperando que las vistas para varios eventos importantes, así que lee deprisa —le aconsejó Darien con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada al ver su asombro—. Como te he dicho, no puedes trabajar en esta habitación.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que haga ropa?

—No me malinterpretes —puntualizó él—. No me importa lo que elijas hacer en la vida siempre y cuando te proporcione unos ingresos con los que superar tu trauma.

Serena pasó las hojas de la carpeta.

—No puedo encargarme de tantas cosas...

—Sabía que dirías eso, pero ya me he puesto en contacto con alguien cualificado para que se encargue de los asuntos financieros —Darien le quitó la carpeta de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Puedes contratarme y pagarme a final de cada mes, o tu empresa puede entrar a formar parte de Industrias Chiba. Lo que te haga sentir más cómoda.

—Darien, yo no puedo...

—Deja de poner objeciones —le advirtió él—, porque ya me he pasado varias horas ajustando números e investigando tu mercado potencial. Por lo que a mí se refiere, el problema está solucionado.

A Serena le costaba trabajo respirar.

—¿Te has pasado horas haciendo esto? ¿Y lo has hecho por mí?

—No. Lo he hecho por mí —murmuró él con sequedad—. Para que puedas venir a vivir conmigo.

—¿Todavía quieres que viva contigo?

—Es difícil llevar un matrimonio si los dos miembros de la pareja no están juntos.

A Serena le fallaron las piernas y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Darien la miró con impaciencia—. ¿Es que no me estás escuchando?

—Yo... no sé qué decir.

—Entonces hablaré yo. Me debes tres euros —se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo brillante y pulido—. Es un anillo —Darien la ayudó a levantarse y la atrajo hacia sí—. Te compré un exclusivo diamante rosa que perteneció a un rico jeque. Era de una belleza sobrecogedora.

Serena se quedó mirando desconcertada el anillo de plástico que tenía Darien en la mano.

—Éste no es el anillo —le aclaró Darien—. De pronto me di cuenta de que si te llevaba ese diamante, sólo lo aceptarías si te dejara pagarlo.

—Oh —a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Estás empezando a conocerme muy bien...

—Así que te compré éste —Darien le agarró la mano y le deslizó el anillo en un dedo—. Es de plástico y me ha costado tres euros. Si quieres pagármelos, no me importa, siempre y cuando accedas a casarte conmigo.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta y sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Se humedeció los labios—. Pero si soy...

—Buena, dulce, generosa, independiente, modesta, increíblemente sexy...

—¡Basta! —Serena lo atajó con una risita nerviosa—. No puedes casarte conmigo, Darien. Mi madre era una prostituta.

—Por mí, como si era un hipopótamo —respondió él componiendo una mueca—. No le estoy pidiendo matrimonio a tu madre, sino a ti.

—Pero te arrepentirás... te avergonzarás de mí...

—Nunca podría avergonzarme de ti. Al contrario, estoy inmensamente orgulloso.

—Tu padre...

—Mi padre insiste en que me case contigo —Darien le sujetó la cara con las manos y la miró a los ojos—. Pero hay algo que quiero saber. La noche del baile, ¿por qué le dijiste a mi padre que éramos pareja?

—Porque es lo que yo quería —respondió Serena con timidez—. Estaba fabulando.

—Como hacías en el patio del colegio —Darien asintió con la cabeza con satisfacción, como si le hubiera dado la respuesta que esperaba—. Fue lo que pensé cuando te marchaste, y entonces me di cuenta de que me amabas.

El hecho de que Darien supiera cómo se sentía hizo que se encontrara espantosamente vulnerable. Serena trató de apartarse de él, pero Darien le sujetó con firmeza las manos.

—Esta vez no vas a huir de mí. No quieres aceptar nada material, y lo comprendo —dijo con voz ronca—. Por eso no te ofrezco un anillo caro. No quiero darte opción a que me rechaces.

—Darien...

—¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí la noche que me contaste todas esas cosas sobre tu madre antes de salir corriendo por la calle? ¡Pensé que te iban a matar!

—Me sentía tan mal...

—Lo sé. Yo deseaba seguirte y decirte que nada de eso importaba. Pero cuando crucé la calle, ya habías desaparecido.

—¿Dejaste el coche abandonado en medio de todo aquel tráfico?

—Sí... y tuve que hablar con la policía cuando luego volví a él. ¿Dónde te metiste? Cuando me di cuenta de que debías de llevar tu pasaporte encima, puse a un equipo a buscarte por puertos y aeropuertos, pero nadie logró dar contigo.

—Sí, siempre llevo mi pasaporte conmigo. He viajado tanto que se ha convertido en un hábito automático —explicó Serena—. Trabajé en Atenas unas semanas hasta que conseguí dinero suficiente para venir aquí.

—¿Por qué a París?

—Porque... —a Serena se le quebró la voz. Darien le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Porque es aquí donde nos conocimos? Ésa fue la razón por la que yo escogí buscarte aquí —Darien la rodeó con sus brazos para atraerla con fuerza hacia sí—. Prométeme que nunca, nunca, volverás a huir de mí. No te estoy ofreciendo dinero, Serena. Te estoy ofreciendo cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, cosas que no has tenido nunca antes... como apoyo emocional y protección.

Darien la apartó un poco de sí para poder mirarla.

—Te estoy ofreciendo mi familia, Serena —le dijo con dulzura—. Los divorcios de mi padre nos han hecho trizas. Por eso cuando nos conocimos fui tan duro contigo, porque estaba decidido a no permitir que ninguna otra mujer se aprovechara de mi familia. Pero eso fue antes de que me enamorara de ti.

Serena tardó unos instantes en encontrar la voz.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí. Antes de conocerte a ti había renunciado a amar a una mujer del modo en que mi padre amaba a mi madre.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo amor?

—¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Por qué crees que quiero que estemos juntos?

Serena se sonrojó.

—Por sexo... supongo.

—¿Crees que un hombre sólo podría interesarse por ti por el sexo? Sin duda no eres consciente de las muchas cualidades que posees —le dijo con dulzura, y luego sonrió—. El hecho de que seas una mujer increíblemente excitante es un plus.

Serena estaba tan abrumada que apenas podía hablar.

—¿Cualidades? Nadie me había dicho nunca antes nada parecido.

—Bien, pues vete acostumbrándote, porque yo te lo diré constantemente —aseguró Darien—. Quiero muchas cosas de ti aparte del sexo, _agapi mou_. Soy un hombre ambicioso, y lo quiero todo.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto. Yo también te amo —murmuró Serena hundiendo el rostro en su pecho—. Creo que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a hacer a mi padre feliz casándote conmigo? El te quiso desde el primer momento.

—En aquel baile, alguien del internado me reconoció. Se acercó, y yo estaba tan horrorizada que no podía hablar. Tu padre me rescató y la despachó de allí. No podía creerme que alguien hiciera eso por una desconocida. Lo adoré al instante —Serena le sonrió—. Me engañaba a mí misma diciendo que sólo me quedaba en la isla por el bien de tu padre, pero no era cierto. También me quedé porque no podía soportar la idea de dejarte.

—Y no vas a volver a dejarme nunca más —Darien inclinó la cabeza y la besó con dulzura—. Te amo.

—No puedo creer que no te importe quién sea yo...

—Amo quien eres. Eres dulce y buena, y pronto tendrás también confianza en ti misma. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera, con lo que te quiero? Trabajaremos juntos en ello.

Chiba Couture... —Serena ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que mi empresa lleve tu apellido?

—Pronto será tu apellido también, y todo el mundo sabrá que eres mi esposa.

—¿Seguro que quieres que la gente lo sepa? —Serena captó su mirada de exasperación y se sonrojó—. Lo siento, lo siento. No puedo volverme segura de la noche a la mañana. Tendrás que enseñarme a hacerlo... igual que me has enseñado todo lo que sabes sobre sexo.

—Ah —Darien le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa e inclinó la cabeza para recorrerle con la boca las comisuras de los labios—. No te he enseñado todo lo que sé de sexo. Hay unas cuantas cosas que todavía no has aprendido.

—¿De veras? —Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sonrió—. En ese caso, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

**Fin**


End file.
